


Blinded by Science

by Blackrayvn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anger, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Anathema Device are Friends (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Nonbinary, Blood Alittle Bit., Character Death, Character Death Fix, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley and Anathema Device are Friends (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Death of Gabriel, Death of Lilith, Doctor Ezra Fell, Eden Laboratories, F/M, Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Girl Penis, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Intern Anathema Device - Freeform, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love at First Sight, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male-Female Friendship, Nephalem Crowley, Other, Promise Maybe A Happy Ending, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Lucifer, Protective lilith, Science, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), So Sorry don't hate me, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Dr. Ezra Fell keeps to himself even though he is renowned for his work in his field, then what seems to be a simple phone call, turns his world upside down with the arrival of a new species.  With the help of his best friend Dr. Anathema Device, will they be able to figure this out and continue their work?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley & Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Male Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device, Crowley & God (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Female Character(s), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Intern Anathema Device
Comments: 67
Kudos: 112





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the world of one Dr. Ezra Fell. His world is about to be turned upside down, and so much is planned in the coming chapters!
> 
> I hope you stick around and enjoy this as much as I am writing it! Comments and Kudo Cookies are most welcome!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me!!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn

The phone rang, that noise right there irritated Doctor Ezra Fell. Especially when he was examining lost creatures from ages past that had been found, researching samples under his microscope. Without Ezra's advancements in research and the discoveries of his endless efforts to preserve rather than destroy, the world would have gone into an apocalypse age ago. With a sigh the doctor reached over answering his phone with his ever pleasant  ** ~Hello~ ** , he really was far too kind to everyone, which tended to get him walked on or taken for granted, but he didn't mind much, it kept him in his lab and others away. Just the way he liked it, alone, with his snacks, his equipment, his quiet lab, and on occasion a nice glass of red wine.

The call was just as he had suspected nothing much, just that a physical specimen had been found, and the crew would be delivering it to him in a day. The only odd part was that a crew was coming in to expand his lab with a glassed in caging area for him, today. When he asked for an explanation, none was truly given just an atypical,  ** ~Wait and See, be ready.~ ** That bothered him more than anything, how could he possibly be prepared for something he didn't know about. He couldn't be, he was right put out, and it showed on his face as his bright blue eyes frowned, not a traditional look for the doctor, he hadn't heard or realized that Anathema, an intern and ever helpful friend had stepped into his lab.

_ "Dr., what's wrong? I don't see that face very often, you look like a pouting angel." _ she smiled. Ezra jumped with a slight squeak leaving his chest, his hand going over his heart.  _ "I swear by the almighty Anathema, you will be the death of me." _ he chuckled, catching his breath.  _ "You are far to easy to spook Dr., how do you work on all these unknown creatures and have no problem is beyond me. Soooo I thought you could use a break, and I stopped in to see if you would like to go get lunch? They are serving crepes today at the Bistro" _ That was all Ezra needed to hear, with a nod and a toss of his lab coat he followed Anathema out of the lab.

Ezra opened the door for Anathema to leave; a crew of people was already there, at HIS lab, and going in, never even asking if it was okay. Ezra watched as they brought in equipment, building supplies, cages with mid-sized animals? His confusion only became worse, his anxiety pulled on his grace. Anathema felt his anxiety, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and slowly moving him away from the insanity that was hitting the lab, she knew how to keep him grounded. Ezra breathed at her touch, looked at her, he smiled into her warm brown eyes and hair that was kept partly up in a bun but also let is hang down her back.

Anathema was a lovely woman, Ezra liked her quite a bit, there was nothing he couldn't tell her, and there wasn't much he wouldn't do for his friend. She was one of the few that truly knew how he was, and at times when needed, she had filled in as a date for him. Ezra could never find anyone that matched his wit, matched his love of anything. They either wanted to control him, use him, hurt him, or didn't understand his love of science, his massive book collection, or just the eccentricity of him. Anathema, for all purposes, was his guardian angel, or as she liked to call herself, the Wicked Witch.

Grabbing his hand with a gentle tug, they walked out together, letting the government buildings fall behind them, walking out towards the green grass, the trees, anything but the cold cement of the buildings and basement where they both basically lived. Anathema had her bike, but Ezra looked at her and shook his head.  _ "Walking m'dear girl. _ " she laughed and caught up to his pace. Ezra wasn't a thin man, he was all muscle, with padding as he called it, Ezra was not by any means overweight, or unattractive, he just saw himself that way. Anathema always saw him as being angelic, if one was ever to see an angel, it would be him.

Hair pure white with a golden hue, when the sun touched it, it cast a halo around his head, his eyes bluer than the bluest ocean with hints of silver and gold flecks sparkling like stars, his cheeks always a slight pink hue with full cupid doll lips. A smile never failed to be on his face, he loved everyone and all things he would find something good in. Ezra was an angel in every aspect, it crushed her heart a bit to see him with no one, she knew he needed a good man in his life. There didn't seem to be any, and she was very protective of him, her angel, her best friend. They arrived together at the cute little bistro down the street and ordered crepes, only once a week they served them, and they were the best in town.

Together they sat, Ezra, making sure his area was laid out, napkin, fork, knife, his plate and then, his delicious bounty of crepes, apple crepes to be exact, his absolute favorite. Anathema had her chocolate raspberry crepes, both inhaling deeply with a laugh, and then they dug in.  _ "Going home after this Ezra? _ " he finished his bite with his eyes closed and a light, gratified sound.  _ "Yes, not much I can do in my lab until they are done, that will just cause me anxiety watching them touching my, well my things." _ Anathema chuckled,  _ "You mean doing their job, Ezra?" _ he frowned,  _ "Well, yes, but still. My things... _ " shaking her head, she smiled at him.

They finished their bounty of crepes, gave each other a hug and a pleasant goodbye, and walked in opposite directions, Anathema heading for her bike and Ezra heading for his home, not much further than the bistro. He lived above what he called his library, it was the first floor of his house. Ezra had transformed the entire floor into a library, you could call it a bookshop if you wanted too. He had a desk, computer, loads of bookshelves built into the walls and standing shelves lining the floor, every space had a book or multiple books stacked on them. A recliner and a couch were in a back room where Ezra kept his most wonderful wine stash, Ezra always had hoped to one day sit back there with a partner, having a glass of wine and talking for hours, maybe kissing on the couch, being told he was loved. Ezra knew he would never hear that he didn't feel he was made for it, nor did he deserve it.

Climbing to the second floor, Ezra had a smallish kitchen, enough for him. The bathroom had an overly large tub, his bedroom with the plushest of beds, favorite tartan comforter, even though sleeping was random at best. Ezra had another room for relaxing and looking out the windows that faced the stars more than anywhere else in his house. Ezra placed his jacket neatly on the couch, with a sigh he shrugged and walked into his bedroom sitting on the bed, he leaned back and fell asleep. Ezra had no idea he was as tired as he was, but that was how his sleeping worked, no sleep for days and then boom, sleep for eighteen hours, and start over again. This was no different, even his work knew if he wasn't on time, he was getting much-needed sleep. They left him alone about it, seeing as the work he produced was astonishing at a minimum.

Ezra dreamt that night, he hadn't dreamt in ages and even when he did they were mundane, uninteresting, this was different. This was far too real for his liking, it was dark, he could hear something slithering, fluttering, he could feel the fluttering as a breeze against his very body, felt the slither over and around his feet his legs. He could see nothing, he could smell, fire, smoke, then cinnamon, apples, he heard something, someone, it was a hiss at first, and then more clearly, it was his name, but his full name. "Azzzriaphale......" Ezra stopped using his full name when people couldn't pronounce it, his name was whispered again in his ear, his head whipped in the direction of the whisper, eyes of molten gold stared back at him. Ezra wasn't sure if he should run, but he couldn't those eyes held him there, just as he reached a hand towards them he woke up to a banging on his front door.

Quickly he ran down the stairs and flung open his door at the repeated banging. The director of his department, Gabriel, was there. Rubbing his eyes, he immediately started to apologize for his current state.  _ "No time and no worry Dr. Fell, we need to get moving though, the specimen has arrived, and we need you to start your analysis and everything else you do now." _ Ezra nodded and grabbed his jacket, looking at Gabriel. He smirked at the new prospect... _ "Well, let's get a wiggle on!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love company! Come say Hi!
> 
> Kudo Cookies and Comments are greatly adored!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn


	2. What Is It??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Ezra returns with Anathema to the lab.  
> The specimen having been delivered into the containment area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of everything Dr. Ezra is just a ball of angelic love.
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn

Ezra followed Gabriel out, looking up and down the line of eight cars, all black, and intimidating, his look becoming more of confusion. "Umm, Gabriel, why an escort? What exactly did you bring me?" Gabriel opened the door for him, motioning with his free hand for Ezra to get into the vehicle, Ezra willingly climbed in and slid over, allowing the other man plenty of room for his entrance. Gabriel closed the door and gave a quick nod and motion with his hand for the driver to get them back to Ezra's lab. "You'll see Ezra; it's nothing we have ever seen before, and well, with you being you, with the way you deal with these types of specimens, things, you were the only one that any of us could agree on getting involved with this. So when getting there, we will leave you too it. No one in, no one out, except for one assistant, of your choosing, and yes, before you say anything, we already have a car picking up Ms. Device."

Gabriel smiled at Ezra as he saw the smile and relief across Ezra’s face. "I have known you since school Ezra; she's the only one I have ever seen you let touch anything in your lab without a panic attack." He grinned knowingly and with the love of a friend of many years passing. Ezra blushed and looked down at his feet, a small smirk still danced on his angelic face. The car came to a halt in front of the building, Gabriel getting out and holding the door for Ezra, both men walking in. Ms. Device was waiting at the labs' main entrance door, that was locked her key didn't work, seeing the two men approach she gave a little uncertain wave and went to stand closer to Ezra.

"Locks have been changed, Ms. Device, new security was put in overnight, nothing the two of you haven't had to deal with at one time or another, shall we?" Gabriel handed the keys to Ezra and then opened the door, walking in. Ezra cautiously walked in and looked immediately to his right, seeing a three-sided glass room, the back wall was a newly erected concrete addition to his already somewhat large lab. Both Anathema and Ezra looked at Gabriel as they approached the glass looking in, stopping short and breath hitching something large, black and iridescent slithered across the floor of the encasement. Anathema stepped back as Ezra stepped closer, his interest thoroughly intrigued, the exact reaction Gabriel needed to see.

"What do you think, Ezra?" Gabriel looked at him; Ezra put his hand up, hushing the man who, in turn, smirked and turned to walk out. "Ms. Device, please let me know when Dr. Fell is capable of speech again; make sure I get reports, and when he figures out what that thing is exactly, let me know." Anathema agreed and said her and Ezra’s goodbyes as the Doctor was quite unable to notice anything but what was slithering on that floor. Ezra watched still only seeing a color, the slither, and the absolute length of it, he was entranced by the beauty of what he could see, and it was alive.

Anathema stood next to Ezra and looked into the containment area, the glass reflecting the coloring when whatever it was slithered past it close enough. "Ezra, what do you think it is?" Ezra smirked with a loving grin as he watched that living specimen slither around the floor under the growth that was placed there. "I am not sure yet, but going with some type of snake," he laughed as he walked away from her and looked at her ~I am so done with you~ face. Ezra picked up the folder and read what little information was there.

"Well, let's see shall we m'dear?" he thumbed through the pages reading quickly, spewing out important information that he deemed useful. "It was captured in Colombia. La Guajira, to be exact, apparently it was in the bottom of a ruin, sleeping?" Ezra looked up from the folder and at Anathema, "Sleeping? Well, that was convenient, noting was used to knock it out, the just moved it and it slept...guess it likes sleeping." Ezra laughed from his chest and sounded lovely, even Anathema looked at him and smiled, the slithering stopped as the creature heard that laugh, peeking its head up just slightly to see where it came from.

Ezra was looking up from the paperwork when he laughed, and into the glass area, he saw the top of an iridescent black head pop up and look in his direction, the eyes blinked only once, molten gold, beautiful. Ezra smiled heart-breakingly angelic as he saw what he would call his new friend and not just a specimen, placing a hand against the glass he said ~Hello~ in that particular Ezra way that made everyone feel safe and somehow loved. What Ezra couldn't tell was that inside that glass cage, the snake's heart raced at that laugh and it's breathing stopped at that smile. Quickly it lowered itself to the floor and slithered to the make shirt tree that was placed there for it.

Ezra and Anathema watched as the snake slithered around and up the tree, dwarfing oak with the sheer size of it. Ezra stood in awe of its size, of its beauty, Anathema just stood with her jaw slightly hanging not sure to fear or be in awe of the Doctor next to her and his reaction. "Ezra, what is that?" he stood there entranced by what he saw. "That, that is simply beautiful. I have only heard of and seen skeletons, but, but that m'dear its absolute beauty." The snake hearing the praise shivered slightly and proudly showed itself just a little more, twisting in the tree to show off its bright red underside, the colors of flames, as its iridescent black scales shimmered under the lighting of the lab.

Anathema looked over at Ezra and smirked, giving him a nudge. "Hey, stop staring. We need to figure at least out what it is so that we can feed it." Ezra blinked and tore his eyes away from it and nodded in agreement. "Quite right, m'dear, quite right." Both went to check on the new security, there was no more paperwork to read, and now it was up to them. "Anathema? You are the best with bloodwork.." her eyes widened as she looked over at him.."Absolutely not, are you kidding, Ezra...please." her panicked looked caused another bought of laughing, she threw a balled-up piece of paper at him, the snake watched.

"No, no m'dear, I will get a sample, but you can do the testing of it, no one else can have any knowledge of this." He looked quite serious, and she answered with an affirmative answer to leave no question of she understood. Ezra looked back at the snake, grabbing the kit to take blood he brought everything over to the glass and left it where the snake could see it. "Hey Ezra, you have any idea of which way you are leaning with this?" Ezra just looked at the snake while he answered back to her.."Believe it or not, m’dear, it might be a form Titanboa, but until we get the bloodwork back, I can't be positive. They are very much extinct, so how this one is here right now, I have no idea."

Ezra just looked whispering of its beauty and strength, the snake never moving as it sat in the tree seemed to watch Ezra and where he went about the lab. It listened to his whispers without him knowing, it heard everything he said. "You are simply amazing...hmmm," Ezra looked back at Anathema, "M'dear, I am never very good at names, we need to call it something, and I refuse to call it specimen, thing or it...we need a name." Anathema was setting up her area for bloodwork and spewed out.."Call it Crawley, that is how we met it, crawling on the floor.." she grinned at herself, seeing Ezra look shocked at her reference. "M'dear, it was not crawling, it was slithering...snakes slither....but, Crawley it is, seems fitting and also cute." Ezra looked back at the snake and introduced himself through the glass.

"Umm, hello, m' dear. I am Dr. Ezra Fell, but everyone calls me Ezra. If it is alright with you, I would very much like to call you Crawley, for now, at least." he smiled angelically at the snake, which, as the introduction was happening, slithered out of the tree and raised its head to the same level as Ezra’s. Both looking at each other through the glass, Ezra could have sworn he saw the snake grinned at his name and give a slight nod at the name they had given it. Ezra’s breath had hitched at the nod, and a rather cheeky snake flicked its tongue out at the glass before slithering back up its tree.

Anathema saw the whole thing and stood next to Ezra, both looked in wonder at the snake, both in awe. "This is going to be an adventure Ezra, what in god's name did they bring us?" Ezra couldn't help the smile that danced on his lips. "I have no idea m'dear, but whatever comes our way, this is the greatest thing we have ever had here." Crawley coiled at the top of tree hiding its head under a thick coil, the coil resting on top of its head, it's eyes watching the two at the glass.


	3. Bloodwork and Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are finding out what Crawley is, what to eat, and the start of Crawley slowly driving the excellent doctor to insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn
> 
> I love company! Come say Hi!
> 
> Kudo Cookies and Comments are greatly adored!

Anathema turned away from the glass and started heading back to her area of the lab to finish setting up the urgency now in her strides, and in the effort, she made to complete her task. Aziraphale stayed, touching the glass where Crawley had touched the windowed chamber with the forked tongue, slowly his angelic blue eyes looked up to meet molten gold, he smiled in spite of himself and turned on his heel heading to his computer to start his research. The snake, Crawley as it was now known, watched the man walk away, lifting its head slightly higher to see the completion of that walk; the snake smirked, closing its eyes.

"Hey Zira, question, when are you going to go get me the blood? I am all set over here now, ready to go!" Anathema proudly stated and dramatically flung her arms open to show off her new work area. The motion caught Aziraphale off guard, and he chuckled, shaking his head at her. "I suppose now is as good a time as any, just slightly concerned, the size overall would be very easily overpowering, can you handle the tranq gun?" Anathema nodded, picking it up and keeping it close to her side, not showing any force towards Crawley, seeing as the snake was currently watching the two from behind the glass.

Aziraphale walked back to the enclosure, picking up the kit he had left by the doorway entrance to the chamber, Holding it up, both hands raised, he slowly entered, Anathema staying at the door, this was stupid, and they both knew it. "Zira..." Anathema whispered he could feel and hear the worry in her voice; he kept his hands raised and started talking to Crawley; instead, his voice remaining calm, collected, and unintimidating. "M'dear Crawley, I hope you don't mind, but I need just a smidge of your blood. Would that be alright?" 

Aziraphale placed the kit on the ground and knelt next to it, sitting back on his heels, waiting for any tension in the glass cage to fade away, slowly it did. Crawley slowly slid from the tree out of curiosity, and circled Aziraphale, slithering from front to the back of the cage. Stopping finally in front of Aziraphale, who had kept his eyes down, Crawley lifted its head, looking at the doctor in front of it. Dr. Fell stopped breathing, and Anathema watched her hands getting sweaty as she watched, Crawley had control at this moment all three knowingly waited for what would come next.

Instead of disaster Crawley flicked its tongue out against Aziraphale's neck, smelling and tasting him, slowly resting its head on Aziraphale's knees in a submission. Breath filled lungs of intern and doctor, his hands reaching for the kit and pulling out a needle, some vials, and a tag that he looked at, placing it back into the bag with an unapproving face. "Okay m'dear, firstly I need some blood, it may only be a pinch, I will try my best, please don't eat me." A slightly worrisome chuckle escaped his chest, Crawley didn't move as the needle carefully inserted into its neck and blood removed.

"Okay, that went better than expected, I am supposed to tag you Crawley, but, I just can't, you are far too beautiful to add a metal tag to all of this." Aziraphale cautiously rested his hand on the head of the snake, carefully sliding his hand down and over what he could reach watching for any response. The weight of the snakes head got heavier as it was pet; the smile that plastered itself on Aziraphale's face was pure joy. Anathema watched in awe as a snake of only lore, and books rested on what she deemed an angel of the same caliber, one of legend, myth, and books. Slowly she walked in and took the kit, turning she went back to her area and started the process of analysis.

Aziraphale didn't move, he just kept his hands sliding over the beautiful scales of the snake, he adored its coloring, it was amazing to him, and it was alive. He decided there and then that no one was going to remove, touch, or hurt Crawley; this was his, and as far as he was concerned, he had earned this. Crawley, he would take the time to make "friends" or as close as he could be friends with a snake, but now was the time to find out what the snake was, what gender, what it ate. Aziraphale slowly slid from under the snakes resting head and turned to head out, tripping on a tail that suddenly ended up under his feet, the snake lifted its tail quickly letting Aziraphale brace against it before falling.

Azirphales breath caught, looking down at his hands, gripping the tail of the snake held in the air for him, then behind him, molten gold eyes were mere inches away from his. A nervous chuckle, then he smiled, patting the snakes tail, "Thank you, m'dear, that was quite thoughtful of you." A forked tongue flicked out against the doctor's neck, and he shuddered, "You are quite an amazing creature. Now I need to head out so we can get you some food." The tail dropped, Crawley watching Aziraphale leave slithering back up and into its tree to sleep.

At his desk, his fingers flew over his keyboard like a hummingbird in mid-air drinking nectar. Anathema had been busy for the last few hours as she finally called over to him. "Zira, it's a boy. Congratulations!" Anathema laughed at her lousy joke as Aziraphale groaned at her, "Make sure it's all listed in the notes and reports Ana, we don't need them in here and deciding to do their tests, you know Gabriel, he's impatient at the best of times." She chuckled and nodded, rolling her eyes in agreement, "Oh, he is the worst, should I sen him that now since we have ii, just something to keep him occupied?" Aziraphale thought on it a moment and nodded as he tapped his pen against his mouth, biting into it without realizing.

Anathema finished her first reports and sent them on their way to Gabriel, hoping to keep him on his end of the building. Aziraphale walked to look on Crawley, "So your male then, I guess Anathema picked a fitting name." Aziraphale placed his hand on the glass, looking up at the snake, "You are a mystery Crawley, but, we'll figure you out, just need to get you food..." Aziraphale turned his head looking to Anathema, "Any idea on food yet, or anything along those lines?" Just as he was asking, he heard from next to him, "Wine and crepes.", Aziraphale head turned so fast towards the sound that it must have hurt. Crawley was in the tree, eyes closed, he shook his head, "Anathema, did you say wine and crepes?" Her head popped up and looked at him, "No, but that does sound good and as for food, fruits and grains?"

Aziraphale tilted his head, and shook it, "Can't be he's a snake, right?" Anathema started to rerun the results and shrugged, "I don't know I am rerunning the tests now, but that is what it is reading. Should we throw some fruit in there, see what happens?" Aziraphale looked shocked at her, "We will not "throw" fruit in there at him, My god Anathema, I do have standards." Anathema laughed at loud, tears ran down her cheeks, looking at how distressed he was about fruit.

Aziraphale sat back at his desk and made the necessary calls to get fruit and grains in, while he was at it, he called for food to be delivered, Anathema could walk up to get it. "I called in for food; it's going to be a long night, you'll have to go up and get it though m'dear. Rules." Anathema didn't mind, plus it got her walking a bit, and yes, it was going to be a long few weeks. What seemed like only moments later the call came into the lab, that sound Aziraphale hated so much, but on this occasion, he didn't mind, it was for food. Quickly Anathema was gone before he even finished telling her, he chuckled, burying his face back into the computer screen.

"Not a snake." A breathy hiss came from behind glass. The hairs on Aziraphale's neck stood up; slowly, he turned towards Crawle only to see him still in the tree eyes closed. Rubbing his eyes, giving his head a shake, "Maybe I need a rest, it has been a long day, yes, that's it, some food and rest." Turning back, he started his research again, "Are you an angel?" Aziraphale stopped again, his head slowly rising looking straight ahead, deep inhalation of oxygen, hopefully, that would calm his nerves he turned, got up and walked to the glass.

Of course, Crawley was in the tree, eyes closed, why wouldn't he be. He was a snake, right, of course, he was. Aziraphale's head tilted looking at the snake jumping as he heard Anathema enter the lab again, she stopped feeling the anxiety in Aziraphale. "Something went on while I was gone, Zira?" She walked to him and looked between him and Crawley. "I think I just need to eat and maybe call it a night for today, what do you say?" Walking back to her desk, she got the food ready concerned about Aziraphale.

"What happened?" Aziraphale shook his head, "I swear I hear Crawley talk to me." he looked at him, "Not once but twice." She placed her hand on his comforting, "Yeah, you need a break, it's been a very long few days and overexciting for you." They ate in quiet, with molten gold eyes peeking once in a while, not wanting them to leave, but needing them too. Once done, they said their goodbyes and Aziraphale made sure all was off, and Crawley was safe, walking back to the cage he said his goodbyes and left going home.

The lights turned off in the lab, only the lights and warming devices stayed on in the cage, a snap, and the security equipment only saw a snake sitting in a tree sleeping, peacefully. On the ground, a man uncoiled from his snake form, stretching his beautiful ebony wings out, iridescent, shining. Crawley stretched his arms, his legs with another snap he had a chair which he sprawled into, another twist of his fingers, and he had his wine and crepes, a wicked grin crossing his countenance. "Oi, this is going to be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn
> 
> I love company! Come say Hi!
> 
> Kudo Cookies and Comments are greatly adored!


	4. BEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn
> 
> I love company! Come say Hi!
> 
> Kudo Cookies and Comments are greatly adored!

Nonchalantly Crawley took a drink of his red wine, glancing around the glass enclosure and promptly got bored, a snap of his fingers later, and outside the chamber, he rummaged through Ezra's paperwork. Perching in the angelic scientists' chair, he spun himself around, a smirking chortle left his chest, the chair slowly coming to a stop, but his head kept spinning, gripping the desk, putting his head down and Crawley waited, still smirking. Golden eyes took in the desk, and being what he was, he decided to cause some minor inconveniences. 

Snapping his fingers, Crawley miracled a little alarm; he set it to go off every 3 to 5 minutes randomly hiding said alarm under Ezra's desk. Sitting back against the chair, he peered around the room and over at Anathemas area, it was so perfectly in order, it was too easy. Sauntering over to her workspace, Crawley switched labels, vials, transferred things from one place to another, only a few of each, enough to cause concern, and question if the person had done it themselves. Quite happy with himself, he started back past Ezra's desk, a drawing catching his serpentine eyes, he smiled, it was him, well his serpent form, with the name they had bestowed upon him written carefully and elegantly. 

It produced an uncomfortable heated feeling in his stomach, he shook it off and took the drawing, with a newly found grin he snapped himself back into the enclosure. The drawing took its place in a different realm, he was keeping it, he truly liked it. Emptying out his area from the night, he let his body slowly start to coil back in on itself, slick-looking black iridescent scales slithered over his body, twisting and curving in, he became the serpent and slid back up into the tree. Luckily for him, he couldn't hear the alarm go off every now and again, but he could watch it drive the two humans nuts. 

Ezra had crawled into his bed, confused, and somewhat distressed. An intelligent mind was rolling over the days' events, the voice he heard. Ezra knew it couldn't have been from the serpent, his Crawley, could it? Running his fingers through his halo of hair, he tried to rub the thoughts away, slowly, his vivid blue eyes did close. Shortly afterward, his dreams started again, the same whispers, his name, Ezra could see the serpent this time in his dream, Ezra chased after it only to awake with a sudden jerk. Clasping his chest, gazing around his room, he could swear he heard slithering.

Immediately leaving the warmth of his bed, he grabbed a shower, got dressed, made his tea, and was out the door. Ezra was hours early, but he had a reason now, and since there was no one else in his life, he might as well make the best of this. To his surprise, he saw Gabriel's car in front of his lab; he quickened his step and entered the building. Turning the corner, he saw Gabriel in his lab, tapping on the glass of Crawley's enclosure. Ezra frowned and quickly entered.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Gabriel turned with a jolt. "Ezra, you startled me. What do you mean, what am I doing here? I run this." Ezra narrowed his eyes at the arrogance. "I startled you? Can you stop rapping on the window, you're going to upset Crawley there." he paused before he continued. "...and yes, why are you here? I sent all the reports, and its too early to tell you anything else. What's going on?" Gabriel frowned and took a few steps towards Ezra. who stopped. "Don't question me, Ezra, not on this. I will come to an go as I please and you will answer what I need when I need it. Understood.?" Ezra just stood there looking at his so-called friend of many years and nodded, as Gabriel passed him and left.

Ezra watched Gabriel leave, confusion running rampant thru his head, what had just happened? Slowly walking over to his desk, he placed his bag down and draped his coat on his chair, slipping into his lab coat...BEEP. Ezra stopped, he heard it, but what was it, looking at his desk, he ignored it. Turning to inspect his desk, Ezra noticed things didn't look quite right, as though they had been gone through. With a shrug, Ezra chalked it up to Gabriel being an asshole; instead, he redirected his attention to Crawley.

A smile of angellic beauty, warmth, love, and caring plastered itself on Ezra's face as soon as he saw Crawley lift his head. Crawley slithered his way to the window, raising its head to eye level with Ezra, his tongue flicked at the window. Placing his hand against the glass, he continued to smile, tilting his head just slightly. "Sorry dear boy, Gabriel is a bit of an ass, I hope he didn't upset you too much." Crawley without thinking about and being lost in that smile shook its head slightly, just barely enough that Ezra noticed something that looked like recognition and an answer.

Ezra's eyes widened, he got closer to the glass and looked at Crawley. "Crawley, can you understand me?" Ezra waited, quietly both serpent and man looked at each other till the silence was broken by one woman. "Ezra, you really need to get laid." A bright flush crossed his face as he turned his head, looking at her. "ANATHEMA! How..wha...why..." he sputtered out, only causing her to laugh. "You're talking to a snake, you are here already, I mean when did you get in?" Ezra straightened himself out, from behind him he could have sworn he heard a hissing chuckle. "I will have you know that my private love life is just, well, not your concern."

Anathema looked at his indignant stance, breaking into a new bout of laughter. "In other words, non-existent. Ezra, non-existent, is what you're looking for." Her laugh and smile faded as she looked over her area. Everything, not everything, but enough things were out of place, moved touched. "What the fuck, Ezra! Did you do this?" Ezra had started to stalk over to her desk before he stopped when she yelled. "Do what, dear girl?" Dramatically she motioned her arms all over her workspace. "Who touched everything!" Ezra frowned and looked over her area. "Gabriel." BEEP!

Ezra and Anathema both stopped and looked at each other. "That's the second time I have heard that, do you know what it is?" Anathema shook her head.."Not a clue." With a frown, Ezra started to go through his desk, looking for what was making the sound when not even a few minutes later...BEEP! Both humans lifted their heads hearing the beep yet again. "What the hell, Ezra!" Ezra shrugged, sitting in his chair, he did grin watching Anathema looking for the beep.

Crawley watched the tree, hours had now gone by, and the serpent couldn't help but smirk on top of his tree. He watched, by now, it wasn't only the female that was looking but also Ezra. If he could have laughed, he would be. Crawley watched as every few minutes both heads would lift, look at each other, and then what looked to be arguing over where they had looked last. This time though, both humans just stood together in between both desks, tilting their heads to and fro, evidently waiting, and then from where he was, it must have beeped.

Both humans dropped onto their knees, looking under the desks, Anathema had crawled over to Ezra and attempted to fit under the desk with Ezra, they butted heads. Crawley's eyes widened as he watched them sit back on their rears, holding their heads, he couldn't help but silently laugh, falling out of his tree. The thud grabbed Ezra's attention, but as he was walking, it beeped again. "Oh dear god, Anathema, are you sure it's not one of your machines?" The glare she threw him from the floor answered his question.

Crawley slithered back into his tree, still heavily amused. Oh, the games he was going to play, he couldn't wait for the two to go home. Ezra stopped at the glass when a knock at the lab door made both turn. Anathema looked to Ezra, who was ever so good at shrugging an answer, she sighed, opening the door. A tallish man stood there, a white lab coat holding what looked to be test results. Anathema eyes him for a moment, "Hi, I, well see, I'm Newt. Umm, supposed to help you, outside the lab, of course, just well down the hall, for any tests you have?"

Anathema wasn't sure if it was a question of information, she took the results from his shaking hands. Noticing his eyes scanned over her, she winked at him. Newts face turned a bright red, Ezra shook his head with a knowing chuckle, whispering under his breath, "Oh you poor boy." Ezra walked over and introduced the two of them, shook his hand and sent him on his way, for now. Anathema leaned out the door and watched Newt leave. she smirked wickedly, to which Ezra groaned. "Please don't scare this one away Anathema." she feigned, looking shocked.

Anathema started reading the reports that came in, she stopped halfway to her desk, she paled. Ezra happened to glance over at her, quickly he went to her side, her hands trembled, he couldn't tell why wide eyes looked at him. "Ezra, he shouldn't be." Ezra looked at her, holding both her shoulders, turning her to face him. "What do you mean?" Anathema pointed to Crawley and then turned the reports for Ezra to read; the words flashed in front of his eyes, making no sense, he reread them. "Rerun them." Anathema nodded and flipped the pages showing she had run them six times to be safe.

Ezra and Anathema looked towards Crawley, who now noticed a change in the mood of the lab and watched.

BEEP

Ezra rolled his eyes at the sound; a low growl left his chest, releasing Anathema from his grip and shaking the results. "Anathema, this just can't be right, I mean, how." Anathema had slowly walked to the glass and was asking Crawley what he was. Ezra watched, Crawley slithered out of the tree, over to the window, flicking his forked tongue at the glass. He joined them at the glass.

"Anathema he can't have this many chromosomes, I mean he has one hundred and eight? Some of which aren't even recognized?" he looked at her. "Ezra what do you want me to tell you, I ran it six times already, it comes back the same every time. Should read thirty-six, it reads threes times that." Her fingers circled on the glass around the shape of the serpents head, she tilted her head, seemingly becoming transfixed on Crawley's golden eyes. Crawley internally smirked, messing with humans was so much fun, he tempted her just slightly. Her hand lifted to Ezra, her eyes still on the snake, Ezra stiffened as her hand brushed his arm.

"Umm, Anathema, you okay?" No answer, she just stood there, head tilted, transfixed on Crawley. "Okay, not okay, oh my dear girl..what is going on." Ezra turned her to him, her body shifted, but her eyes stayed on Crawley, her hand slides up his thigh to which he squeaked. "Anathema, my dear, it's not that you aren't beautiful, but I don't look at women that way, snap out of it." The serpents head snapped out of his own little temptation and looked directly at Ezra, Anathema fell back against Ezra. "What the hell was that?" Ezra shook his head, "I think it's time to go m'dear." his eyes watching Crawley with newfound caution.

Grabbing their coats, bags, and belonging, Ezra locked up the lab and ushered them out of the building. Anathema looking exhausted and slightly confused. "anathema, what happened to you in there?" she looked at him a glaze still slightly on her eyes. "I don't know Ezra; it was like I could hear something talking to me, telling me it was okay, saying to try, it was so alluring." Ezra listened and took everything in. "Let's get you home, m'dear, maybe take tomorrow off." Anathema tried to argue, but Ezra insisted. "I will look further into this in the morning, something is just wrong with all of this and then the way Gabriel was acting today. I think he may know more than he has told us."

Anathema thanked him and went into her house, collapsing on her couch, already asleep, her dreams not what she had ever had before. Voices started as soon as she was sleeping, she could hear slithering, she watched as the serpent transformed into a man. Anathema could listen to him, but as she got closer to him, he appeared further back, he kept tempting her further into the dream, until she was filled with need and then he was gone.

Ezra opened his front door, walked in, and dropped onto his setee. "No more beep, oh thank you, Lord, for small miracles." Leaning his head back, his eyes quickly slid shut, sleep had been finding him easier these last few weeks. In his dream, the same sounds, the same voice, it had become soothing to hear, he wanted to listen to it in his dreams. This dream though he was watching Crawley turn from a serpent into a man, he couldn't make out everything just dark apple red hair that caught hints of light here and there, and then, Anathema chasing him. Ezra went to pursue after Anathema, two steps forward, suddenly he was being kissed ever so deeply, ever so needfully that his eyes flew open. Out of breath, panting and jostled, he blinked into the darkness of his living room.

"Oh, dear lord, what is going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn
> 
> I love company! Come say Hi!
> 
> Kudo Cookies and Comments are greatly adored!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. The Start of Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawley gets bored and decided to play within dreams and the laboratory. Gabriel pays an unexpected visit getting more than he bargained for.
> 
> A bit of a retcon just to elaborate on the what happened to Anathema and Ezra during the dream, and after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to updates at least twice a week and rating will change as we go.
> 
> Lots of things in the works, a lot is already written. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, leave suggestions, and thoughts. I love them all!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn

Anathema had opened her door, looking back and waving Ezra goodbye; quickly closing the door, she fell against it clutching her chest. Tears fell from her eyes, her heart ached, she was confused to the point of her brain being in pain. Dropping her things at the front door, she rushed to her kitchen, water, and aspirin later, and making it to her bedroom, exhaustion took over. Anathemas' bed seemingly called to her. It called to her, and she responded by falling into it, asleep before her body hit the black and green down comforter that covers it. Her eyes closed she sighed, then a sound, a slithering sound.

Anathemas breathing increased rapidly; she didn't want to open her eyes, sleep, just needed to sleep. The slithering was closer; something brushed against her leg, causing her eyes to open to utter darkness. Breath hitching, eyes trying to take in the dark, adjust her eyes need to focus, she kept telling herself. It slid against her leg she shrieked, then something, no, someone touched her shoulder ever so lightly. Turning on her heel, she came face to face with, wait, eyes, fire, warmth. It called to her. Anathema followed, fear of it gone, fear of losing it presently persisted, eyes of liquid gold and fire, she chased after as it darted further and further away.

Agile, nimble in its form, glimpses of waves of curls, light flashes catching the red, the fire that burned underneath it all. Anathema reached for the figure as it whispered in her ear, around her, she stopped, turning following the whisper. Gentle, soothing, what was it beckoning her, why was it, what was it? She tried to talk, but words escaped her, her voice stolen by the beauty of that voice. A breath hotter than fire was at her neck, but she was not burned, her body lit up like wildfire. Her breath stolen from her in a gasp, Anathema woke to clutch at her blankets, her clothing soaked, her breathing ragged at best. Slowly she sat up secretly thanking Ezra for telling her to stay home, she must be ill.

Crawley opened his eyes from lying back in his chair, filling his need to tempt a human, or at best disturb their sleep. Anathema was just that, fun, she was easy to call, she was more aware of her surroundings, more aware of the unseen, the unheard. Well more aware of him, which made it fun. Taking a sip of his wine, he grinned, the fact that Ezra, the angel as far as he was concerned, was brought into the dream as well, well, it went without saying. A forked tongue licked the wine off his lips, lost in his own thoughts for a moment, the kiss was just unexpected, he hadn't even meant to do that, but there it was. Smirking, Crawley started to look around the laboratory. Time to cause trouble, he thought.

Ezra had prepared himself a cup of tea, relaxing in his library of other men's words and other well-handled books he felt comfort, sanctuary. It was grounding for him, especially after the dream he just had. Never having been one of having unique and compelling dreams, the most were some as exciting as reliving the days' events, normally Ezra could at least place what on earth he had seen or felt. This though, this dream he could set Anathema, his friend, but that was it. The darkness that encompassed him felt organic, who was that, the one Anathema was chasing and why. Ezra closed his eyes only too see the highlighted red hair, slightly lengthy, coils of curls, the shine of flame when the light touched it.

Then his intelligent mind resolved to go back and reflect on the kiss, it was thrust back at him. A gasp escaped him as what was a dream, exhibited more like a reality, his painfully blue eyes opened. Urging his fingers to let go of the arms of the chair he sat in, he extended out his fingers and picked his cup back up, a sip of tea was exceedingly needed. Pondering over the day, another oddity that he had all but unquestionably pushed to the side was the unusual way Anathema had acted towards him. Granted, she wouldn't be in the next day, maybe she was feverish, but the question of why persisted. Anathema knew he was alone because there just wasn't any man out there for him, he knew that she knew he thought this, so why? Ezra sat with his thoughts, his reasoning until his brain decided to shut off, and he slept once more, but in the warmth of his library.

Crawley had the run of the laboratory once again; the mischievous temptation decidedly withdrew from the enclosure, walking around. With a snap, two more alarms were added to the group; every two minutes, seven seconds apart, the three alerts would go off. Very creative if anyone bothered to ask him, but of course, they wouldn't, so he praised himself going to the next item on the agenda. Crawley had decided to switch the wall on which the enclosure was on, it took some figuring, but in the end, he changed the room one hundred and eighty degrees. Kicking back in the angels' chair, he spun and cackled a bit, pulling a glass of wine from the air he drank it. If he was honest, which he usually was, no one believed a demon anyway, he truly was bored, and his torment of these humans was only getting started.

Rifling through Ezra's desk, he obtained some pictures, he couldn't help the smile that cemented itself on his face. In his hand, he held a picture of Ezra, presumably at a lake with Anathema, friends possibly, but it wasn't Anathema that made him smile; it was the smile he found on the angels face. In his opinion, it should be listed as a temptation, not a smile, he looked at it for far too long when he, himself, felt the smile on his own face. Coughing a bit, he snapped the photo to join with the drawing, digging deeper, he came across more drawings, each one more beautiful than the next. This human was rather good, was rather handsome in fact, and at the bottom of the drawer was a single piece of mail, with the good scientists' address. The wickedness in the grin that now found its rightful place on Crawley's countenance was, well, was right where it should be, on a demons face.

Crawley leaned back in Ezra's chair rather pleased with his playing on this particular night. An address of an angel, he played with, glancing at the time he smirked, Crawley could have all the time he wanted, but on this night it was getting late. Decidedly Crawley got up, cleared out anything of his own to give him away, with a snap and the thought of an address, Crawley stood in front of an old beautiful victorian. Crawley tilted his head, taking in what an angel lived in, he wasn't certain if it was a house or a library. Though he could easily see in, as lights were on, did this man ever sleep, he wondered. Bookshelves lined walls, all filled with books, and from his angle, it looked as though so did the floors.

Crawley looked more confused than anything, so inaudibly he approached, onto the porch he went and gazed in. It was still late, or early depending on when you wake or sleep, but his view was perfect. He saw Ezra sleeping in a plush looking chair, a book on his lap, his feet up on a hassock, and, of course, a tea nearby. Crawley held back a chuckle as the last few weeks he had observed this man eat and drink plenty, he had come to his own conclusion that one, not only was he a glutton, but he was also a hedonist with an oral fixation. Everything was in that man's mouth, from pens to clips, paper, end caps of pens, and even the quill he wrote with on some days. Although without a doubt, his favorite thing to watch the angel with was a particular pipe that looked very old but was, in fact, made to blow bubbles.

The man that slept in that chair caused a demon to snap himself unobtrusively inside, he leaned upon the book-lined shelving and watched. Regarded every breath, every hair, his form, and the fact that he was, in fact, an angel. Maybe a lost one, one that fell and forgot, but there was no way this man wasn't. Could he be just a mortal? Crawley was determined to find out, going over to Ezra; he moved a fallen curl off his face and smiled beside himself and then cursed himself after. He was a demon, after all, this was not okay, or was it. Ezra sighed into the touch, Crawley swiftly drew his hand back, unprepared for the response that it had elicited. That exhalation sealed the demons' curiosity. Not only was he going to drive them insane, but he was also going to find out more about this man, this human angel.

Gabriel grinned most unbeknown to Crawley as he watched the "serpent" move freely about the laboratory. Covering his mouth to hide the exhale of his gasp when the room shimmered and flipped. Silently stood there as the "serpent" drank, spun in a chair and laughed, Gabriel, wondered what was going on when he first arrived though. Upon looking in, he saw the man, with dark apple red hair that seemingly glowed with a fire inside, he was leaning back in a chair, inside the enclosure. Gabriel could see an actual serpent sleeping; however the man was wiggling his fingers and moving his lips as though talking. It was when the mans eyes opened and he appeared outside the enclosure that Gabriel truly kept silent and watched.

Deciding at that moment, when the "serpent" or Crawley disappeared completely, he would say nothing, this was a bigger find than he had anticipated. As far as he was concerned, both scientists were disposable now needed, friend or not, this discovery was worth more than their lives. Gabriel would wait and see where it went, he required more proof, more information, he wanted more. Gabriel would take all he could from his friend, friend, he thought, no more like a trustful unknowing partner. Gabriel smiled arrogantly to himself before heading home. No one but him knew, he was sure of it, and he would keep it that way, at least for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudo cookies and Subs are adored!
> 
> I take requests as well!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn
> 
> I love company! Come say Hi!
> 
> Kudo Cookies and Comments are greatly adored!


	6. Insanity or Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playtime upped a notch; dreams continued, let the lab do a 180

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Chapter due to the last one having some re-editing parts of the dreams, etc., so thank you!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love Kudos and comments!!
> 
> Continuing right along with this chapter, things are about to be upped a notch, so please keep track of any added tags or warning in the future chapters!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn

Crawley lingered and regarded the sleeping angel for just a touch longer before snapping himself back into the enclosure, the light of day had just breached the horizon, and he was tired. Letting his form coil in on itself, he slithered his way back up the tree, lengths of him lazily stretching off branches. Although Crawley was exhausted, which was most of the time, cold he hated, but tired and cold the absolute worse, he made sure his body was under the heat lamps, relaxed, he thought of an angel. A heart he had shut down and swore he didn't have thumped, he growled at it internally to knock it off. Closing his eyes, he slept, that is, until the door opened, a few hours later, and one angelic scientist walked in. From the wrong way.

Ezra stopped dead in his tracks, all his belongings falling to the floor. He knew his lab, and he had worked here for years, this was all wrong. Turning in place, his mouth hanging open, pointing in different directions, nothing but illiterate words flowed from his lips. Crawley was internally suffocating of laughter as he watched the face of the bewildered scientist. Watching, he saw Ezra go to his desk and kept looking around, then to the wall, and under the paper, there was a picture there. Pulling the image, he held it up to the room, from where he stood and looked from the picture to room and then plopped unceremoniously into his chair.

Ezra held his head within his hands and shook it. Newt happened to knock on the door at that moment, causing an adorable squeak to relieve itself from Ezra's chest, a hand clutched to his chest as he stood. Opening the door with an exasperated, "Hello?" Newt looked in and tilted his head. "Hey, weren't you the other way?" Ezra looked relieved, "So I am not crazy then?" Newt shook his head and wandered in. BEEP..."Oh for the love of.." BEEP..."Are you kidding..." BEEP!!! Ezra's face turned a lovely shade of pink when out of the blue, much to the surprise of one demon and one intern..."What the Fuck is happening!"

Newt stepped back; Crawley fell out of the tree with a thud, and then as Ezra was completely flustered, not knowing who to check on first. BEEP. . . . . . .BEEP. . . . . . .BEEP. . . . . . . "I swear to the almighty herself; Newt help me find that damned blasted beeping! It's been weeks, and now it's more, my lab is backward, including walls that can't move, Crawley is on the floor, falling out of trees seems to be a thing!" Throwing his hands up in the air, Gabriel entered the room and took in what was going on.

Even though he knew what had happened, Ezras' current state befuddled him. BEEP. . . . . . .BEEP. . . . . . .BEEP. . . . . . ."ARGH!" Gabriel came over and placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder, trying to calm him, "So we need to find the beep before you blow up is that it Ezra?" Gabriel had to try and keep himself from laughing at his own joke, it wasn't lost on Crawley, who was unable to get back up in the tree, but the look on Ezra's face made it all worth it. An exasperated angel sought the beeping, Newt searched, but as Crawley watched, now back in his tree, he noted one extraordinary thing. Gabriel deliberately and calculatedly walked to each alarm that he had placed, without blunder and without fail, finding all three.

Turning to Ezra with an arrogant, ~I saved the day~ smile handed them to him. "There, three beeps, three alarms, where is Ms. Device today, are you sure it wasn't her?" Ezra frowned but reigned it in as he shut them off. "No, Gabriel, it wasn't her, it's been almost three weeks with a single beep every few minutes today it was three. Thank you though for finding them." with a nod, he turned his attention back to Crawley, who had narrowed his eyes glaring at Gabriel, something was off. Gabriel then came up behind Ezra and placed his hand over his shoulders, giving him a squeeze that lifted Crawleys head, eyes fully open. 

Ezra looked up at Gabriel, who stood a bit taller than him, his look one of utter confusion, "You alright, Gabriel?" Gabriel looked down at Ezra, grinning, "Perfect, glad I could be of help, Ezra. Need anything, call me, always willing to help you.," Gabriel went to leave but looked up at Crawley seeing his reaction or more so interest in his arm around the scientist, he winked at the serpent and left. "Oh, Ezra, love what you did with the lab, looks good!" Crawley watched in shock as the man turned to leave, watched as even Ezra turned to watch him leave; the look alone that crossed Ezra's face spoke volumes of mistrust, disgust, and confusion. Gabriel was no good, he was dangerous, and Crawley just figured that out.

Ezra noted Crawley in the tree, considered the room, dropped the alarms in the garbage bin, and dropped into his chair. "This might be the oddest few weeks of my life." Newt silently stepped out and closed the door, but Ezra kept talking. It took Crawley a minute before he realized that Ezra had slid closer to him, with paper and pencil, talking to him while drawing him. "So, you have secrets Crawley, you are more than you seem, yet still seem so simple." Slowly he sketched, but as the angel spoke, Crawley watched, the sketch was the serpent, but to the side, was him. Barely a figure of something, waves of curls, hair of red flame, that Ezra had somehow managed to merge with the coloring of the snake. 

"You have far too many genes, chromosomes, your DNA is well, it goes without saying, Anathema needs a vacation, and well you're stuck with me, dear boy. A crazy, lonely scientist that is apparently losing his mind." With a shake of his head, the halo of curls bounced around his head, he shrugged and turned to leave. "I still think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. We'll figure you out." Ezra beamed that ever so charming smile and went back to his desk, pinning the drawing up, not even realizing what he had drawn. Lowering the lights, he locked the doors and turned on classical music.

Crawley watched not sure what was happening, Ezra was closing shop early, it was the weekend, he had nowhere to go, no one to be with so he was staying in. Pulling out a few bottles of wine, he pulled his chair back up to the window, kicked off his shoes, took off the coat, sat back, and opened the wine. "Tonight, fuck the glass." Ezra giggled and blushed at his language. "I don't normally do that, you know." Crawley realized he was talking to him again, so he slithered to the window and lifted himself to see what was going on. Tipping the bottle back, Ezra took a good mouthful and drank it, a particular serpent watched as his Adam's apple bobbed with each swallow.

Crawley could watch all night if need be, the music played, and every once in a while, Ezra would get up and spin around the room. Crawley, thankful he was a snake at the moment, could only laugh; this man was full of life and love of it. He watched as his aura brightened and dimmed, how it threw out colors, pulsed with passion, and at times when he was talking to him, it would pulse love that would bowl him over. Taking his breath and making him want to slither back up into the tree. What was this human, he knew he needed to report back, but that would waste a night, and what fun would that be.

Another bottle down and Ezra was in his chair feet up, smirking at a serpent, truly barely able to even see him anymore, at least clearly. Crawley had an idea, he waited, when Ezra stopped moving and was looking at him, he tempted him to sleep. Slowly he lured him to close his eyes, nothing more, nothing less he needed his angel to sleep. Easier in dreams. Things not chanced made real by a dream never denied, words not said flowed easier from lips, a meeting in a dream would be remembered, especially if seen in the awakened world. Vividly glazed over blue eyes slowly closed, a tilt of his head, he watched as curls fell forward onto Ezra's forehead, the rise and fall of his chest. Crawley watched as though Ezra was prey, and he just found a way in, coiling on himself; he lowered his head to the window, resting it there, letting his eyes close.

As dreams swept Ezra up and into them, he felt warmth, the dark around him engulfing him, comforting him. There was no fear here, there was nothing here, just the feeling of everything being alive around him, even the dark, and the nothing of everything. He heard a slithering, he turned towards the sound, he waited, again but closer, then against his leg. Staying perfectly still, he saw a light in the distance, a fire, a flame? His legs took him towards it as a whisper and a breath of heat on his ear, took his breath, stopping he turned towards it. The whisper, in his other ear, took his voice in a gasp, but still, he followed, it lured him like a sirens call. Following into the dark, the fire in the distance was a figure, a form, a bright flash of light, and he caught a glimpse of red, coils of curls, waves of fiery hair. 

The whispers he started to be able to make out the words, he needed too, he needed the voice to tell him what to do. He wanted to do as it asked, he followed it, it comforted him, it lured him, as he got closer, the voices urged him on. The figure was there in front of him not more than ten feet away, he could tell it was a man as he turned slightly towards him, never looking at him. His hand reached out, and the figure darted away, agile nimble quick. Serpentine in his motions as he moved away. Ezra frustrated, started towards the form again, still the whispers the voice took his own until one scientist in one tempter's dream flipped the table when realization set in that it was a dream. "Stop talking to me!" 

All went silent, the figure stilled, the darkness shimmered, Ezra breathed again. "Who are you?" The figure smirked; he could tell by the rise in the man's cheek, "Look for me, you'll find me Aziraphale." then just as before, all went black, the fire that didn't burn him, suddenly a kiss that stole any and all breath he had away. Falling out of the chair he sat in woke him quickly enough, his eyes flashing up to a snake that was looking down, taking in the uncertainty of its breathing. Both blinking at each other. Ezra stumbled up and rolled back to his desk, "Maybe I should go home, yeah, I can get there."

Crawley watched as Ezra shakenly grabbed his belonging and stumbled out of the laboratory. He didn't mean to send the angel home, but neither did he expect to be asked questions in his own dreams. Crawley decided to wait a few moments, looking around he cleared himself of the enclosure, snapped himself out of the building and walked up to Ezra on the street. "Hey there, are you okay?" Ezra, still quite a bit buzzed, smirked, "Yes, I think I am just going to head home. Thank you, though, very kind, yes, very." Crawley held back a chuckle. "Here I am going that way anyway, let me lend you a hand, at least. You are?"

Ezra smiled brightly, "I am Ezra Fell, and you are?" Crawley smirked, he could play his game now, Ezra had just not noticed yet, so he would make it more interesting. "Oh me, well, Anthony J. Crowley, but you, you can call me Crowley, angel." Ezra stopped for a moment and repeated his name before walking again. "Huh, that's unusual, is it not? Crowley, I am working with, well, nevermind." Ezra turned to look at his new walking companion, and as they passed under the light, coils of red waves, seemingly lit by fire, took his breath in a gasp. Crowley stopped dead and looked surprised at him, "Something wrong, angel?"

Ezra shook his head, was he calling him an angel? Was he still in a dream? Oh, Ezra shouldn't have left; Ezra decidedly was too drunk for this. He looked back at Crowley and frowned, his mouth opening before his brain had time to step in and stop it. "Are you in my dream? I mean, are we dreaming right now?" That brought forth a chuckle from Crowley, who shook his head, "I don't think so, angel." Ezra looked at him then saw his house, "Oh, I go there, just inside there!" he pointed at his home and then looked back again. "I don't mean to be overly forward, but being inebriated, well, but are you calling me an angel, or so I imagine things?" Crowley looked at him and tilted his head just slightly, "Nope, seems fitting Aziraphale, and you do look a bit like an angel now, don't you." Crowley smiled as they got to the front porch, Ezra opened the door and turned, Crowley was gone, there was no sign of the man.

Going in, Ezra closed the door, and all in all, crawled up to his bed and slithered in. The bed was warm comforting; it felt like a sanctuary, but at the same time, overly empty, he wanted to dream again, he needed to hear that voice in his ear. Who was Crowley, and where did Crowley go. "Crowley, he called me Aziraphale..." His eyes slid shut, somehow his dream was only of things he absolutely adored, and in the midst of it all, was a man he had only just met, someone from a dream and a serpent. Crowley had gone back to the lab, flipping it back to normal with a snap, the alarms in new places around the lab, higher than the ground. Anathema would find her area where Ezras was, and Ezra would find him where Anathemas was...that Crowley was determined to leave for now. One particular thing, Crowley was going to see Ezra again, and he needed more information from downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn
> 
> I love company! Come say Hi!
> 
> Kudo Cookies and Comments are greatly adored!


	7. Instincts of Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend has arrived, Ezra and Anathema need a breather, it has been a rough few weeks and Crowley well he needs some information, both Heaven and Hell are calling.
> 
> Yes I did use a thing...but it's known. You'll see.  
> https://unnaturalworld.fandom.com/wiki/Nephalem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting more into the story now. Learning more about Crowley, don't worry, he's not done with his torments at least not yet.
> 
> It's just ramping up, Also there is a playlist if you want me to post it, I can for each chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Please feel free to subscribe and leave comments, I love them all!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn

The sun broke into Ezra's bedroom far too early, the sun shining onto closed eyes that didn't want to open. Secretly thanking God that it was Saturday and there were no pressing matters to attend to at the laboratory, and well, let's pretend he didn't see his beloved lab backward. With a resounding groan, Ezra rolled over, a smile on his face but a headache that didn't match his mood, he knew he earned it though, from the night before. Dreaming was a pleasure that night, confusing but still a much-needed break from the constant input of oddities that were overflowing the scientist. 

As Ezra sat up in his bed, squinting at the world at large, rolling out of bed, his bare feet touched the cool wood floor, and slowly he meandered to the small kitchen. Tea was definitely called for, as was asprin for his current headache. A strange ache in his back to either side of his spine, he tried to think if he had fallen or bumped into anything, but thinking was causing more pain, so he decidedly stopped. Taking his time to go down to his sanctuary of books and silence, he sat in his chair, kicking his feet up on his hassock, his head leaning back. One thought ran through his mind over and over, though, did he actually meet someone last night, or was that a dream?

Anathema had risen from her sleep hours ago, already having had a coffee, feeling worlds better. Her mind clear, sharp, and on edge, determined to find out what had happened to her, she called upon her mother. A true witch, one that never faltered from the path of their descendants as Anathema had, sure, she learned all she needed, but practice it, only on rare occasions. Anathema liked auras more, and truth be told adored watching Ezras. There had never been another like it, in her life that she had ever seen, slowly she wondered if Crawley had one, she would have to try.

This weekend though she was going to avoid everyone, maybe get some sun in her backyard, maybe sleep. Definitely barbeque something, she hadn't in a while and needed a break from the last three weeks of insanity. There was just something not right with, well, everything, the serpent, Gabriel, the lab, just all was slightly off. Anathema was determined to get some answers, but going to the lab alone now intimidated her, at least a little. Curiosity, though, was a thing, and it was strong within her; she was a witch, and knowing the unknown was right up her alley.

Crowley was snoozing lazily in the tree, the heat lamps warming him thoroughly, highly content at the moment. Lifting his head in thought, his form shimmered to the floor; the serpent slept in the tree, his form invisible to humans, he had two stops to make on this day, one below and one above. Crowley hated both, but such was his life; something was amiss here, and well, Crowley needed information. A last-minute look around the lab and a quick listen for multiple beeps, and he snapped himself to the roof of the building. He unfurled wings of ebony lined with iridescent white, his eyes that of a demon, with a halo of an angel hung on him, he hated both. Such was a thing of his making, one of only a few allowed to live or that had endured.

Heaven was easier to deal with; in a way, Hell just lusted to breed with him, more or less, and well, they were just repugnant. Crowley was never sure how or why he existed, he never fell, he knew the stories, but someone from one of the warring sides had wiped his memory, and to him, it seemed like it frequently occurred, even though it was only once. Crowley had often wished that he'd figure out who did it. He remembered enough to do his jobs, remembered enough to know what he was, but never enough to remember his first position, or if it was years, it was just gone one day.

With a full stretch of his wings, he launched into the air, faster than most angels, he arrived at the main gates, Crowley was an arse, but that went with what he was, neutral to both. Walking in, he nodded at the angels who took a step back from him, ~fear me~ he walked with confidence, they knew he was not to be trifled with. As Crowley reached the central spire, he looked up at the splendor of the silvers, and golden etch work along the sides. It was beautiful even he had to acknowledge it, as he cherished it, a voice grabbed his attention.

"Crowley!!" a smaller angel came running up to him, throwing angelic arms around his waist. "Hey squirt, whatcha up too?" his hand went into Azshaniel's hair, fluffing it. "Staahhhpp! Crowley!" looking shocked and holding his hands up, "Well, my bad!" he smirked as the childlike angel humphed. "So finally earned your wings, hmmm?" Azshaniel spun around, fluffing her tiny wings. "Taking over for cupid then?" pouting full cherubic lips, she nodded. "You'll be great. Anything I should be worried about?" she shook her head full of bright golden curls. While looking around very quietly, adding "Something is wrong on earth, Micheal is on the warpath, Gabriel is missing, and God is livid." shaking his head, "Joy.." with a last squeeze and a pat on her head he went inside.

Pure white marble, the Divinity of it all caused him to push his glasses up further to cover his demonic eyes. The halo over his head, absorbing and protecting him from the Divinity that his body craved and rejected at the same time. From far above he heard God call his name, and he stopped, he knew she had no patience before his thought was completed he was standing in front of God herself who had a slight glare, but concern on her face. Bowing his head, he averted his gaze just enough to not stare directly into her endless golden eyes. There was no end to them; you could get lost there, fall into them and never find your way back out, it was the same color of gold his demonic eyes.

"Crowley, why are you here? I can only assume it has something to do with what's occurring on earth right now, yes?" Crowley shrugged, which was typical, God had seen it for millennia now, she sighed irritatedly at him. "You're going to answer me this time Crowley, I don't have time for presuming. I have an Archangel missing, a strange reading where you are currently playing your games. It's not you but looks to be you, just different, and, of course, I will not hold your games against you; it is in your nature."  
Crowley looked at her, asking plainly, "Do you have an angel or something like one at the laboratory where I am currently working?" God blinked at the genuine inquiry. "Well, that I can check. I am currently missing a few and one that Micheal just brought to my attention that has been missing for quite some time. Gabriel, he had an assignment, should have taken a few years, it's well over that now and no report." 

Leaving the area in a wave of gold, and then reappearing just as fast, she nodded. "Something is there, and I don't know what, it isn't of my creation, it doesn't seem to be of Hells either. I want to say it's both, but I am not missing anyone with that much Divinity." looking at Crowley, "Why do you ask?" with another shrug, "To me seems to be an angel out of place, out of time, from somewhere else, but doesn't know it. His aura is something I have never seen before, ever." God smirked, "Have you ever seen your own Crowley? Yours is all your own as well, you know, it is unique unto itself as well. But, I digress, see what you can find out, keep me informed, I feel something on the horizon, what's the name?" Crowley had already turned to leave; he didn't need permission to come and go, he was Nephalem, not to be confused with the Nephilim. "I heard him say it in a dream, Aziraphale, seemed like something he would have gotten here," God said nothing but smirked. "Thank you, Crowley." 

Crowley had already lifted off the ground and was letting himself fall off the edge of the city gates, the fall was fun for him, for he couldn't ever actually fall, but he was still a part demon. It was a faster trip to Hell this way. With a quick whizzing by his ears, his wings caught the air, he landed silently, the smell made it obvious where he was, firstly he stopped at his flat in Hell to check that it was fine, of course, it was, no one was stupid enough to bother him that way. Just the occasional, ~Hey wanna fuck~ which just disgusted him, even on his temptiest and needfully wanton of days, alone was better. Walking through his expansive flat, all was in its place, nothing touched, looking in at his bedroom, he groaned, he swore he would not use that bed here unless it was for his own reasons and with his choosing.

Being of both Heaven and Hell made his life an instinctual nightmare, navigating his instincts was as close to impossible as it got. Hell didn't care who or what they were with or how they were with them, there was no bonding here, only claiming; as long as carnal desire was met, all was good, the more violent, the better. Heaven, however, took their time in choosing, just the right one, forever bonding, gentle, caring, loving, a thread of both life and eternity stretching between the two mated angels. In a way, he envied angels for that, but in his case, he got the worst of both. 

Crowley's need to find a mate was always, his desire always, the catch for him, it had to be the right one because he would only choose one for all eternity to bond with, which meant thanks to his hellish side he instinctually needed to claim his mate to form the angelic bond. It also couldn't be an angel, they wouldn't survive, and he sure as Hell wasn't going to pick a demon, even if he could, that left him with searching endlessly, for all eternity in the hopes of running into another Nephalem, like him. Good luck with that, there were three he knew of, two of them were mated and happy, his match was nowhere, he was alone for eternity. God played some bad jokes in her time, but this was just cruel as far as he was concerned, she may have not directly made them, but indirectly the angels and demons that mated sure as Hell did.

Sighing, he warded and locked his flat, "Crowleys Nest" as the demons called it, he walked to go see Beelzebub; hopefully, the flies wouldn't be overwhelming this time; he had threatened a fly swatter the next time they touched him. Crowley truly didn't mind Beelzebub, just the ones that waited around the Prince's doorways. Of course, there they were, Ligur and Hastur, thinking they were guards of the gates. At one time the two dukes thought they were higher of leadership and authority than Crowley, Hastur grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall, telling him what they were going to do to him. Hastur and Ligur learned quickly they messed with the wrong being, he was occult and ethereal, they learned and felt what Nephalem Divinity felt like as Crowley let it course through his wings, his body lit up with it. As Hastur and Ligur dropped to the floor, slowly bubbling and melting into a pool of goo, Crowley shook his head at them, "Don't ever touch me again, you pathetic shits."

Both Hastur and Ligur looked to the ground and backed away from him, allowing for a wide girth for him to enter the Prince's chamber. The door closed behind him, and the Prince actually smiled, "Hey Crowley, what do I owe the pleasure? See you're doing a few temptations up there, nice, nice, reports are just flowing in, but being angelically challenged, as well, I know its something we all overlook, not your fault, of course, but what brings you?" Crowley was taken aback by the reception, the lack of flies and deliberately glanced around him, was this a trap, he stayed near the door, he didn't trust Hell. "What information do you have on my temptation area, the people there? Anything?" 

Beelzebub looked through the paperwork on his desk and nodded, "Seems there is an entity, well two, no..., three in the area you are at. I know for sure there is an actual witch, practicing but also not, still dangerous, something or someone we can't explain, and what seems to be an archangel of sorts? I would say be careful, and something is wrong there." Crowley nodded, "How do you mean wrong there?" Beelzebub proceeded and tossed paperwork towards Crowley. 

"You see on that map, where you are there, it's a dead zone when you go in, we lose you partially, we lose the humans, and the witch. Then on occasion, we get readings like on the next page, that's a Seraphs Divinity there, and a high concentration of it, the problem is. Well, it matches yours. I mean, the Divinity could be another Seraph, but it moves when you don't, and the last few weeks, especially the last few days, it surges as though the power belongs here in Hell. See, the worry Crowley is, it matches my own power. The powers are together, and it moves as one, and then disappears each night consistently. On the last page, we caught an underlying pulse of energy. It's black and not ours, to me it looks like the curse of forgetting." Beelzebub shrugged, "I don't know, but we would like to find out what you can for us?"

Crowley looked through the papers flipping through the pages, analyzing it over and repeatedly. "Beelzebub, this page here, its a chart, what is it representing?" Looking towards Crowley, they held out their hand; Crowley moved to the desk and actually sat for the first time ever in Beelzebub's office. Their eyebrows shot up at that with a smirk and looked at the chart and the graphs. "Okay, it's human hours and bursts of energies; you won't like this, but Hastur is the one that found this. You might want to ask him, I'll tell you what I know but the rest he can tell you." Crowley growled, "We'll see if I need too, what is it?" 

Beelzebub nodded and continued, "Alright, for the weeks before you let yourself get captured and instituted there, Hastur found a recurring theme of power there. At night almost nothing but by five in the morning human time, it would start to grow, it was a concern because there would be peaks of it, then it would move again and fade away." Pointing to the recent few days, "Here is where we thought it was you, but it isn't, see the blacked-out area, we can't see in there, we pick up on you because you're connected to us, but look." Beelzebub pointed to the map and an area, then the times and sudden surges of power. "I can't explain that. So either both Heaven and Hell are missing extremely powerful and high ranking beings, or well, it's another Nephalem, in hiding, or that curse that runs through that area is done on purpose and is keeping them hidden from all of us and themselves."

Crowley nodded and added, "Upstairs is missing an Archangel and has the same readings, they don't know what it is either, so I guess we are all in the dark, I have found myself in the middle of it." Crowley bowed and turned to leave, Beelzebub added, "Look, Crowley, be careful on this one, if there is something this strong going on, where neither Heaven nor Hell can tell, it's powerful, and you might be the only one that can...Crowley, if it is another Nephalem, its' connection to Heaven might be slightly more than Hell, I don't even want to go up against a normal Seraph, whatever this is, is a Seraph plus me. " Crowley turned his head, "Thanks, I will keep my eyes open, what's the worst that could happen?" 

Crowley stepped out into the hallway and looked to his right, looking at the floor was Ligur and to his left Hastur. "So, Hastur, how was your time being reincorporated?" Hastur held back a growl, as Crowley fluffed his wings. "So you found this then, where you all managed to send me?" Hastur looked up and nodded, the frog on his head kept its eyes shut. "Answer me, was this an apology, with the hopes that whatever it is would be another of me or the hopes that whatever it is would obliterate me?" He turned to Hastur and looked him dead in the eye, over the rims of his glasses. "Honesty has never been a thing I could do, but a demon, so yeah, the lie is I wanted you gone." Crowley nodded, "Apology accepted, can you tell me your opinion of what it is? I would be interested to know now."

Hastur made a face that could only be considered a smile, maybe, but it was still gruesome. "First time was a blip on our radar, a few years ago, out of nowhere, then it was gone. It got stronger and kept up. I noticed it matched you, so I checked, and one time you were here when it was being detected. We sent you there, and since you have been there, you have gotten brighter, and so has the other energy, I watched the last week, but then the last two, three days, at least once a night it steadily got brighter, and then it exploded and vanished." Hastur quieted, that was all he had to say. Crowley thanked him, turned back to his flat, opened the door, closing it quickly, and couldn't hold back the smile, his chest hurt. Was that hope? 

Without waiting, he snapped and was back on top of the Eden Laboratory building, and night had already fallen, he was bored again, perhaps a visit to Ezra. Still, he needed a place to call home there, so he didn't look obvious, something was wrong, someone was here, and he needed to figure it out, find them, save them while remaining a serpent.

Closing his eyes, he made the serpent move on the branches to show he was alive and okay, no need for suspicion. Nonchalantly he walked back towards Ezra's house; he looked at it from the road, next to it through some trees wrapped within them an overgrown cottage, he walked up to it and entered it. There was a bedroom, kitchen, sitting room, cozy library area, a garden in the back; everything was just overgrown. This was perfect; he made a call. He bought it as-is. The paperwork already signed, and on the desk of the realtor, he snapped his fingers, the front remained slightly covered from view, privacy was needed, but the inside groaned under his commands, turning back into its former glory, the garden in the back was tended, cleaned. From here on out though, he would tend to that garden with his own two hands.

Another wiggle of his fingers and the use of his ever-fluid and moving fabrication, Crowley filled the cottage with plush, but comfortable furniture. If Crowley was going to research and entertain people to figure out who was what, he was going to be comfortable. Crowley plopped into an overstuffed chair, snapped up a bottle and glass of his favorite wine, and looked over the papers again. Suddenly he felt something pulse through his house, just the edges of it, but certainly through the rest of the neighborhood. Glancing down at the paperwork, he noticed where that curse ran through the ground, Beelzebub thought it was a curse of forgetting. 

Quickly he went room to room, window to window and then along the entirety of his property, warding it from all things, especially curses. When he closed his property line from all, he felt a weight lift off him that he didn't even know was on him. Standing at the edge of his garden on the far side and next door was Ezra's house, dead in the middle of the pulse. Crowley walked out to the street and just slightly further down the road was where the witches' house was, both were in the path of the curse. "Must be one of them, but who is doing this much to keep them forgetting just enough not to know what they are?" He scratched his head and felt another pulse coming from somewhere, he moved back to his warded area and saw it go through the houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn
> 
> I love company! Come say Hi!
> 
> Kudo Cookies and Comments are greatly adored!


	8. Little Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Dr. Ezra Fell finally get to meet, thanks to some magical intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn

Crowley wandered back inside his house, slumping into the plush recliner, his feet up, letting his eyes close. Sleep was a need for him, especially for keeping up appearances; for the serpent, it was a drain on him at all times. Crowley dreamt for only a moment, long enough to feel the area around him, felt the pulse run through, sunlight filtered in disturbing him, he heard a scream. Golden eyes flashed open, cursing the light as it beamed on him. Pulling his glasses down from the top of his head, he single-handedly pushed them up the bridge of his nose while flipping off the sun.

A full stretch later, a few muttered curses, and he found himself in his kitchen making a coffee. Crowley could have miracled one. However, it just didn't have the same flavor or the heat. Waiting, he heard noises coming from his new next-door neighbor, the good scientist. A smile crept across his face as he considered everything he had learned the day before, the pulse that ran through Ezra's house. It was Sunday, so no one would be at Eden working the serpent could sleep, and he could get to know his neighbor a bit better.

Watching out his window Crowley saw the telltale signs that Ezra was out and about in his back yard. A halo of divinity bobbed around back there, Crowley could see him peeking over the cleared fence into a yard that was overgrown just the day before. A cherubic face looked over towards a cottage he had only seen being strangled by the vines and trees that slowly were absorbing it. Crowley stealthily watched. Ezra felt someone watching him, looking up, he caught Crowley in the window, and waved, a smile brighter than the central spire came with that wave. "That man is going to blind me with that smile." Crowley waved back and watched as the angel next door vanished, only to hear a knock on his door moments later.

Crowley hollered back towards the door in the front room, he was still waiting for his coffee, and neither hell, heaven, or angel was going to move him from his station. "It's open, come on in!" Ezra slowly opened the door peeping in, and from Crowley's point of view, he resembled a fluffy mouse peering in the doorway. White fluffy hair, two very big bright blue eyes, and just the tip of a rather adorable nose. "Oi, come in. I'm in the kitchen." Ezra eventually entered his house and walked to where he had seen the man pop out and back in, he could hear him humming. Crowley had his back to the door filling his coffee cup, with a graceful turn, drained half of it before saying anything else.

Ezra had already ceased breathing when he saw the color of Crowley's hair, the shape of him, it brought a recollection of him helping last night. In the light, the color of his hair was beautiful, fire. Crowley hadn't looked up yet from his cup when he did, he stopped as their eyes met. Of course, he had seen Ezra's eyes, as a serpent, the vision was different for him there; this was clear and right in front of him. Never had he noticed that those strikingly blue eyes had stars sprinkled in them, of all colors, the added colors against the blue made them stirring and moving. There was recognition, as soon as it was noticed it left, Ezra radiated a smile at Crowley, who in turn quickly drained his cup of coffee and whirled back around for another.

"So, I do believe, dear boy, you helped me last night? That was you, was it not?" Ezra waited, Crowley, let him, for just a moment, long enough for a blush to bless Ezra's cheeks. "I did, just had completed moving in, went for a stroll, and there you were. Names Anthony J. Crowley, though you can call me Crowley." Crowley smiled knowingly as the flush on Ezras face deepened. "Ah, yes, that, I do remember you mentioning that. I do hope you don't have a bad impression of me. It's not something I frequently do, well walking home inebriated, that is. I hope I didn't put you out!" Crowley observed the scientist wring his hands in worry, he could feel the anxiety pulsing off Ezra. "Ngk. Good thing I was in the area." Ezra's eyes dropped from Crowley's sunglasses and then quickly back up, "I should thank you for the rescue then!" Crowley shook his head, "No, no, don't do that, ngk; it's fine, really."

With coffee in hand, Crowley directed them back out into the front room, extending the recliner to Ezra, Crowley spread out on the couch. "So Ezra, what do you do? You started to mention something last night but stopped." Ezra looked around the front area, his eyes settling back onto Crowley, who was smirking at him. "Oh, I work down the street at Eden Labs, I am a scientist there, nothing exciting I am afraid, or well, no, just more along the lines of I can't tell anyone, but very exciting, beautiful really." Ezra beamed at the thought of what he was doing in the lab, Crowley secretly was very charmed, his serpent form was being admired, praised, as it should be, in his opinion.

Crowley was glad he had on his sunglasses; it allowed him to take in Ezra, starting at his feet and gradually going up. The suit, he concluded, looked rather fetching on the man, and it was very much him, old style but him. Ezra was not a diminutive man, shorter than Crowley by a few inches, there was muscle under that light padding, Crowley thought plush to himself and smirked. As his eyes proceeded to slither up the front of Ezra, he took in the man's lines, the flow of his neck, to the line of his jaw, his eyes inadvertently descended to a full pout of a mouth, then as if his brain betrayed him plummeted lower. Crowley felt his face get rather warm, hastily adjusting his line of sight back to blue eyes that could easily penetrate through him. 

It took Crowley a moment to discern that Ezra's eyes had dropped to the floor, and his face was rather flushed. "Are you okay, Angel?" Crowley silkenly purred out unintentionally, he watched as Ezra's blush deepened. "Tea?" It was a squeak of a voice. Crowley looked at his coffee cup and then at to Ezra's fidgeting empty hands. "Oh, shit. I don't get many visitors. 'course, I'll go get that. Sorry, sorry." Crowley got up, setting his cup on the end table, he walked by the recliner and happened to look down. On the back of Ezra's neck was a symbol, almost indiscernible, but there none the less.

Ezra could hear Crowley in the kitchen, "Can I be of service?" Crowley chuckled, "If you want to come back here, you can, my home is your home." Crowley leaned against the counter and looked at the door, and just as he thought, the little mouse popped into the kitchen. "So, question, couldn't help but notice, what's the symbol on your neck?" Ezra reached up touching it absently, his hand ran over it. "Well, strangely enough, I don't know." Crowley tilted his head just slightly, "How so?" Ezra shrugged, "I really don't know, I just don't remember." Crowley regarded him for a moment, trying not to get lost in those eyes, he sighed, blinked, and then internally screamed at himself.

Crowley handed Ezra the tea and smiled, watching him try it, "So Crowley, what is it you do?" Crowley hadn't thought that far ahead, but he was working on a much faster level of thought, "Botany.". Ezra now intrigued, "Oh, a scientist as well then? Are you going to be working at Eden?" Crowley couldn't help but laugh inside at the irony happening. "Yes, maybe we could walk together, I don't like starting somewhere new, and standing there alone trying to figure out what to do. Ya know, new job, new world, no friends, I mean I would have you." Crowley couldn't help the smile that kept popping up on his face, Ezra just seemed to drag it out of him. Then as if on queue, the angel beamed that smile. It made Crowley's heart-ache, and he knew at that moment he'd do anything to make him smile like that.

"Oh, of course, my dear, it would be a pleasure. I walk every day, though," Crowleys hidden and dead heart lurched at ~My dear?!?~ Lifting an eyebrow over the rim of his glasses, "You always walk? You never drive?" Ezra shook his head, "No, have never seen the need really. Everything is here in the town." Crowley took that into consideration, nodded, and motioned to go in the backyard. "Want to see what I have done so far?" Ezra readily agreed and fell in behind Crowley, both men walked out into the back yard, Crowley heard a gasp behind him that sent a shock through his spine. Ezra walked out past him, touching and looking at the beauty of the back yard, Crowley's garden. 

Ezra chuckled and looked at Crowley, "So, you have your own private Eden, hmmm?" Crowley was still trying to shake off the shock of Ezra's gasp, his eyes fell back to the man with a blank expression, at least to Ezra it was blank. Crowley was fighting back a single want to make Ezra gasp like that again. Ezra looked at the ground for a moment.."Well, that went down like a lead balloon..." The pout on Ezra's lips snapped him out of it, "Sorry, what was that?" Ezra smirked, "I said that went down like a lead balloon." Ezra sighed, shaking his head, "I am not very good at jokes."

Crowley watched Ezra take in the rest of the garden, there wasn't much he didn't touch or compliment. "What's that?" Ezra walked towards a tree in the middle of the garden, "Oi, yeah, don't touch that tree. It has some issues." Ezra stopped and looked at it from a bit back, "You should get a don't touch sign, I mean it is in the middle of your garden, and it looks lovely." Crowley smiled and stood next to Ezra, "Thanks, but it'll take some time to get that tree right." Crowley bent down to pick up a dying apple that had dropped from the tree, his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, slightly. Standing back up, Ezra caught a shimmer of gold, his breath caught for only a moment, Crowley noticed.

Looking at the apple, he tossed it over into Ezra's backyard, a shit-eating grin on his face, when he heard the gasp from Ezra. Crowley lifted his coffee cup and finished the last of it, his newly found grin never leaving his face. Ezra regarded Crowley for a minute, drinking his tea, hiding a smile behind the cup. Crowley caught a hint of something in those starlit blue eyes, he didn't know what it was yet, but it was something. Ezra, walked back into Crowley's house, placing his cup in the sink, calling back to the garden, "Heading home, you should come over later if you have a mind to have a drink, I have a lovely chateau neuf de pape!" Crowley ducked his head into his kitchen, looking at the angel, "What time?" Ezra smirked, "Oh when you can clear your schedule, I'm there all day." Crowley nodded and watched Ezra leave.

Slithering back out to his garden, he sighed, his mind wouldn't stop thinking, well viewing, a full scan of a particular scientist. Crowley was going to have to do some serious soul searching, the more he thought about Ezra, the more agitated he got. This was a human, an angel at best, what was wrong with him. As he internally reprimanded himself, an apple flew into his yard, landing at his feet. Turning towards the offender, an angel leaned on the top part of the fence, a shit-eating grin on his face. Crowley's eyes went from the apple to Ezra just in time to see Ezra fire a water gun at him. Ezra's grin couldn't have gotten any wider if he wanted it too. 

Crowley stood there, slightly damp, a dying apple at his feet, standing in front of an apple tree, in a garden. Now, if he could have been in his serpent form, it would have been perfect. To top it all off, an angel was grinning at him, holding up a bottle of wine. Crowley couldn't help but laugh, he was just thwarted by an angel in the garden of Eden. The bastard. Shaking his head, he couldn't stop the smile that placed itself on his face, he hadn't smiled this much in a long time. Without so much as a thought, he walked in and out of his house until he crossed his wards. It felt like chains latched onto his shoulders, his wings, and started pulling him to the ground. 

Backing up quickly he went to go back inside, he held onto the door, legs shakey, when an arm slid around his waist. "Are you okay, Crowley? Let me help you." Ezra had seen him falter from his yard and came rushing to help. Crowley stopped breathing, his eyes on the arm that was around his waist, the warmth that was at his back. "Couch, please." Ezra could barely hear him; he leaned closer, "I couldn't hear you, my dear." Crowley shuddered, feeling the trace of breath against his skin, the shudder didn't go unnoticed, Crowley just pointed at the couch. 

Reclining on the couch, the strain of the curse was not what was making his head swim. Ezra looked at him before sitting on the recliner, "Are you okay?" Crowley nodded, not knowing what to say, his brain had decided now would be an excellent time to take a sabbatical. "Do you need me to get you anything? Do you have hypoglycemia?" Crowley looked at him and went with it, "Yeah, it's fine, really." Ezra got up and went into his kitchen, Crowley could hear cabinets opening and closing. "Crowley, you have coffee, that's it. No wonder this happened, have you eaten anything today?" Rolling his eyes, "Nope." 

Ezra popped back into the front room with that breath-stealing smile, Crowley decided he should just discorporate, it'd be easier than this onslaught. "Let's have lunch!" Crowley looked at him, "I know a place, I am sure I can talk them into some crepes!" Shaking his head, Crowley relented and followed the angel to lunch. "My treat, I owe you." Crowley stated Ezra nodded, "Rather." 

The following day, the two men had decided to walk into work together. Seeing as it was Crowley's first day there, Ezra thought he'd show him around, so the conversation had veered entirely about the building, some of the people, the Chief Director, and Gabriel. Now that was a topic Crowley needed to hear about, but just as he was about to ask, the waking sky opened up raining on them. Over Crowley's head, a white umbrella opened; he looked at Ezra, who smiled. "I might know the weather, I thought we might need it." Crowley had no words anymore, he just walked with an angel to Eden, to work in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kudo Cookies and Comments, please feel free to chat with me!!!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn


	9. Dreamscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets his first taste of EDEN Labs as a Botanist, its a quick day as two new people enter the mix. Cruelty, Crowley sees first hand, who is the woman that makes them writhe in pain, what is that pill that makes them forget. More questions then answers, a dream or Nightmare shows more than Crowley understands, the need for answers from up above or down below id his next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief Violence a few times.

Crowley snapped his fingers as both he and Ezra walked onto E.D.E.N.'s lot, the guards let them through easy enough, his credentials were readily available, waiting for him at the guard's gates. Ezra suspected nothing continuing to inform him of everything he could think of, it was when they arrived at the door to Ezra's lab that he got nervous. Quickly he snapped, quietly, behind his back, Ezra looked at him tilting his head. "Where do you need to go, Crowley?" Looking up at the numbers above his door, he pointed. "Here, I thought you were walking me to the lab they put me in. Why?" Ezra looked up at the 6x3 marker, then back at Crowley, "Why would they put you here, did they mention it?" Crowley tilted his head just slightly with a smirk, "I was to fill a tank, for a serpent, of old. That was it." 

Ezra nodded, with a bit of a huff, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong, Ezra?" Ezra's spine stiffened for a moment before looking behind him, never locking eyes with Crowley, his eyes reflecting off the darkened sunglasses, his eyes flicked from the glasses to Crowley's pout. With a resigned sigh, he shook his head, "No, not you, dear boy, they always seem to forget to inform me of changes to my lab is all, it's not you. Actually better that it is you, I at least know who you are." Sliding his card through the slot, turning his key, the lab opened. Crowley followed, letting Ezra lead the way. Ezra entered, stopping dead in his tracks, Crowley not paying much attention ran right into the back of him, nearly knocking him over. 

Crowley's arm slid around his waist, pulling him back up against him, Ezra caught his breath as he had started to fall. Crowley didn't fail to realize the position they were in, roles were currently reversed, he tilted his head slightly down just above Ezra's ear, "Guess this makes my us even on debts, Ezra?" Ezra nodded his head, a shiver running the length of his spine, feeling the warmth of his name being breathed out over his ear. A wicked grin slithered over Crowley's face before he slid his arms around and away from Ezra's waist, purposely letting his fingers press just slightly against him. What was supposed to bother Ezra, had the same effect on the one doing it, ever thankful for his sunglasses whenever the angel was involved.

Ezra stood back up, trying to shake the storm in his spine away; he looked between the two work areas, flicking his eyes to Crowley for a moment, then back to the work areas. "Everything okay, Ezra?" Ezra said nothing just nodded and looked to the very far right at the back of the room, a station had been set up, verdant, and greenery abounded there. "Oh, I see...." Ezra was abruptly cut off. BEEP.......BEEP.......BEEP! With a deep, defeated sigh, Ezra shook his head, "What's the beeping?" Crowley looked around as though he wasn't the one that had done it. "I don't know, I guess it's going to be a thing, get used to it, if you can." Ezra walked to his desk on the wrong side of the lab, looking at Anathemas work station where he should be, and smelling the new organic life in his lab.

Crowley walked over to his "station" checking on his plants that he had snapped up to the lab. He needed to look busy at least, finally sitting, staying just behind some plants he spied on Ezra, who was doing his best to ignore the unexplainable. There were the beeps again, he watched as Ezra's head popped up every time they went off, he was amused. That was until Anathema walked in, seeing her work station, then seeing a new work station, she unraveled faster than Ezra, who was banging his head on his desk ever so gently as another wave of beeps happened. Anathema stalked over to Crowley, who was purposely ignoring her stares from across the room. "Anathema Device and you are?" she stuck her hand out, he could feel her frustration, he fed off that...Crowley looked at her hand first, then he shook it. "Crowley, a botanist, going to be working with your serpent." Crowley pointed at the serpent in the glasshouse.

"Didn't know we were getting a botanist, when did you start? I missed a few days last week." Crowley nodded, being as pliant as he could, "Today. Might I inquire, is the doctor always so tense?" Crowley was watching Ezra, who had placed his head down on his desk. "No, he isn't, however since we received Crawley, it's been, well to be perfectly honest, strange things have happened." Crowley listened, "So you named the serpent Crawley and now have a botanist named Crowley working with it." Anathema tilted her head before chuckling, "I guess we do. Please, though, if you find something beeping, other than the machines kill it." Crowley nodded as Anathema stalked back to her desk. Regardless more tests were needed.

Ezra got up from his desk, walking to the glass, looking up at Crawley. Crowley gazed at Ezra, making the snake slither out of the tree, and to him, Crowley saw genuine love for the serpent in Ezra's eyes. "Anathema, I am going to go in, check his scales, and such. I don't think it'll be a problem." Hesitantly she nodded, "Are you sure you don't want me to go in with the tranq just in case?" It was as he opened his mouth to speak that the alarms went off again, three in a row, every two minutes now. "Maybe he'll eat me, get rid of that damned beeping." Anathema shook her head, clicking a button her machines started spinning.

Crowley watched as Ezra headed for the cage door, backing up he transferred himself into the serpent. Ezra came in, head down, and knelt on the floor, Crowley couldn't help but internally smirk at the submission. Slowly he slithered out of the tree and in front of Ezra. Ezra held his hands up, just in front of him to show no threat, Crowley put his head in Ezra's lap. Crowley felt his hands slide over his head, his scales, never further than what he could reach with his head in his lap. Ezra scratched at Crowley's head, sliding down the sides feeling for any loose scales, a few came off. Placing them into a little baggie for Anathema to run tests on. 

Going to get up was something else, Crowley was enjoying the attention without having to try to get Ezra to touch him. It was then that thought the realization came to him. Crowley wanted him to stroke him; that was a first. He'd think on that later, right now though he needed to keep Ezra where he was. With a quick serpentine coil, he wrapped himself around Ezra, looking at him before putting his head back down. Anathema had seen what was going on, she started running for the cage until she saw Ezra's hand go up, pausing her. Ezra announced he was excellent, and apparently, Crawley wanted more pets. 

Ezra was more than happy to oblige Crawley, seeing as he had more area to go over since he was wrapped in the serpents coil. Ezra placed his hands on the top of Crowley's head, sliding down both sides of the serpents head following the coils that wrapped around him. Crowley purred a low rumbling sound that he didn't even know he could make, Ezra smiled, telling him he was beautiful. Crowley coiled slightly tighter around Ezra before releasing him and slithering back into his tree. Crowley was not sure he liked how he reacted to Ezra's touch; again, he would have to think about it.

It was at that moment that Crowley had wished he stayed out of the serpent and just let it be there. Getting ready to bring himself back out, the lab door opened. A man and a woman entered, they stood there, impatiently waiting for Ezra to come out. As Ezra left the cage, he looked more than distressed, as though his body was having a reaction to the people that just came in. Flicking his tongue out he could taste it, it was fear, it was anger, it was too many things balled into one emotion. Crowley could feel that Ezra wanted, no needed to run from whatever was going on. He watched, as soon as Ezra touched outside the cage, the man held out a pill in his hand, Ezra refused. The man looked at the woman and nodded, she held her hand up in the air, both Ezra and Anathema collapsed to the floor. 

Writhing in pain, the man stood over Ezra, kicked him, and started rebuking him. Crowley couldn't hear what was going on, but as the next kick was lined up, without thinking, he launched himself at the glass. It hurt, but it stopped the man, raising himself to his full height, letting the sides of his coiled body flare out around his head, he was intimidating still behind glass. The man took a step back from Ezra, who eyed Crawley for a moment, the woman made a fist, Ezra curled in on himself. Crowley hit the glass again, cracking it, hands were held up, the pill forced down both mouths. They went quiet, both parties backed up and left the room, it was then that the place went dark, a flash of light, he felt the pulse, quickly snapping himself to the roof, counted to thirty and went back.

The lights came back on, he watched as Ezra and Anathema slowly stirred, eyes glazed over. Anathema glowed, a sparkling mist surrounded her, Crowley made a note, it was when something flickered near him, Ezra was standing facing him. Recognition? Fear, confusion, Crowley wasn't sure what he was looking at, Ezra's eyes were glazed entirely over, but behind that blue flames danced. Crowley definitely kept that in his forethought. Crowley watched as the two came back from wherever as though nothing happened, noting that Ezra held his side, not knowing why he was in pain. Anathema came overtaking the scales from Ezra, "Go home, Ezra, this happens every few weeks, go home rest, you probably haven't slept." From behind the plants, Crowley came out and said he would walk him home, he would return later. There wasn't much he could do until the glass was fixed.

Ezra started to ask what he meant, and then he saw it, the glass was cracked by an impact from inside the tank about eight feet up from the ground. "Ezra lets just get you home." Ezra relented, allowing Crowley to bring him home. Crowley only went to the front of Ezra's house, he could feel another pulse coming, he watched as Ezra entered his home. Going home himself, he needs to collect his thoughts, maybe wait and see if Ezra fell asleep, see his dreams, perhaps that would give him answers or more questions, but either way, a visit was due to both up and downstairs again.

Crowley went back inside his house, he was going to make sure to dodge that at all costs, he couldn't afford to disregard it, not now. There was hope here, wait, hope, what was Crowley considering. Inaudibly and not very convincingly, he scolded himself, he was here to find out what was going on, nothing more. Still, he glimpsed out the window at the house next door, he had to acknowledge he had never gotten paperwork, let alone readings before. There had never been a mention of something like him, anywhere, ever. Crowley had never wanted to protect anyone before, in the entirety of his life. This was different, he was compelled to protect Ezra.

Grinning, he walked into his bedroom. He looked at the bed and groaned, still wasn't his "home," so sleeping here would be okay. Slithering into the bed, he looked at the ceiling, pointed here and there, the lights dimmed, but stars twinkled in the room. Gradually his eyes closed as he floated off to sleep. The breeze slipped in thru the shutters, calming him; he turned over and sat up. Golden eyes radiated in the darkness that encompassed him, it took him a few moments to register what occurred.

Crowley's grace pulled on the darkness and reached outwardly, he discerned, something dragged him into a dream. Wait, he reached out again, someone was in his dream, he hadn't dreamt in a long time. Crowley climbed out of bed and began to walk in one direction, keep going in one direction. He should have been unsettled, but he was more fascinated, what was here. Crowley could have forced himself awake if he chose too, but he needed something to go on, so he could leave. Something ran down the middle of his back, his wings unfurled without his say so. 

Crowley shivered turning around immediately, his wings stretched out, fluffed, and settled against his back. A flash to his left of pure light caught his consciousness, he turned to it and observed. There was a form there, of something, Crowley walked closer, it was a figure, Crowley called out to it, trying to get its recognition. Whispers started, all around him, a language he couldn't catch; it was too old, even for him, or he had just forgotten it. Crowley stopped and frowned, understanding that was something he must have been made to forget.

The whispers overlapped with music, the music grew in volume, and the figure swayed for a moment and then slowly spun, it was dancing. Crowley got gradually closer, staying a bit away from it, not knowing what he was dealing with. Twisting and turning, gracefully spinning, hair flowing from her, floating as she spun. Then as she proceeded to spin, her wings unfurled, upper and lower wings stretched out, lined with phosphorescent white feathers, outlined in ebony starlit feathers. Crowley held in a gasp as he saw the wings, they were exceedingly beautiful to him.

The wings opened and fluffed out a sudden stop, shaking out the wings, the figure stood there. Crowley felt the pulse from the outside world crawl by, it made him shiver, almost dragging him from the dream. Crowley turned his attention back to the female in front of him, well, the figure in front of him, for as he watched the form shimmered. Crowley watched as the female turned into a male, chains from somewhere grabbing onto his ankles, his wrists, Crowley watched as the wings pushed him up and fighting against the hold. 

Crowley watched in loathing as the chains erupted into flames. The man that was now being pulled back to the ground fought against them. The sound of the figure being slammed into the ground reverberated through the dream. Crowley tried to displace the dream, it was his, he watched as his mind made all change to the first thing he thought of, home. Oh, why did he do that, he thought to himself? The figure paused, the chains were gone for a moment, the figure started to turn towards Crowley, everything shifted back. Chains flew back out, grabbing the man, his figure changing between both genders, forcefully.

Crowley was at a loss, he could only watch, he tried to run to them, but as soon as he tried, they shrieked, throwing a wall of holy fire towards him. It knocked him back and away. Crowley tried to figure out why and then he saw it; the chains were circling the being. Helplessly he watched, and then, it struggled once more to fly up, chains grabbed at its wings, pulling it back. With a shriek that would have rendered many angels or demons discorporated, the figure ignited fully into something he had never seen. The flames were black, divinity ran through them, hellfire covered its hands, and in the midst, the eyes were blue flames, glowing against the dark of the room. 

Flaming feral eyes looked at him, wild and untamed, he could feel waves, pulses of feelings coming off the being. Frustration, anger, pain, bordering on insanity, desperation, it pulled at him, he could see it needed help. Then without warning, the being looked to the right and back to him. Crowley looked to where the eyes touched too, on the floor chained and not moving was an angel, an Archangel. Crowley could tell those quickly, he could sense them, same for demons, of any kind. Looking back at the being, he desired to get closer so he could see who it was, but he could hear the chains, closer to him, around him, circling.

The being, stretched out, with a scream, the chains flew around it, and black holy hellfire hit him in the chest. "WAKE UP!" Crowley gasped awake, sitting straight up, covered in sweat, he touched himself examining for any wounds. There were no actual injuries, but in the center of his chest, a mark was issued. It was black in the center, his eyes seemed to make out a symbol, whites, and reds within the black. "Well, that's enough of here for the moment." He snapped himself into dry clothes, his hair perfect again, he left the house, taking to the air before he stepped anywhere on the road. Crowley needed to clear his head, what had he just seen, how did that happen in his dream, or was he pulled into the beings' nightmare? He had questions, questions that needed answers, but as the sun breached the horizon, he decided Heaven first, Hell last, but one of them had some explaining to do.


	10. Truths and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this story has taken a turn I wasn't exactly expecting but, it seems more fitting.
> 
> Ezra learns he might not be human  
> Anathema learns far too much  
> Crowley cant understand what is going on
> 
> Dagon shows Crowley where to start looking

Crowley flew straight up as always, but as he ascended higher, he stopped. Looking at the city and all its splendor, he felt disappointment, thinking of how they could have lost an archangel, things didn't make sense. No demons were lost, not a single one, but a witch, an archangel, and an unknown angel, possibly Ezra, were trapped there. The name rolled off his tongue, not meaning to say it out loud, then as if needed, he had to say his name, "Aziraphale." Spellbound by the sound of that name, the mark on his chest started to ache, then burn, his wings stuttered, slowly he began to descend. The mark growing more painful, his hand grasped at his chest, he started falling, trying as hard as he could his wings wouldn't work.

Flashes of things, places, someone flashed before his eyes, still faster he fell, seeing a reflection of an angel, no he was reaching for this angel, blue, something blue. Pain, heartache, was all he could feel, taking over his need to stop falling, then just before he hit the ground, his wings opened, stopping just above the floors of Hell. Catching his breath, his feet finally touched solid ground, looking down, eyes widening, taking in a mark burned into the ground. Touching his chest, he followed the score on the ground with his foot. His breathing hitched, he started to feel panic, then a hand on his shoulder startled him, he spun around to see Dagon, The Lord of The Files. Silver scales glistened, eyes that matched looked into his, with a tilt of their head in motion for him to follow them, he did. 

Dagon said nothing, walking to a part of Hell that Crowley had never been too, a door opened into what looked like a solid cliff side. Crowley was in awe of what he saw, it shimmered like the spire in Heaven; it glowed with divinity. Dagon looked at Crowley's chest, where he was still clutching, a knowing smirk appeared momentarily before going back to the misery that was Dagon. 

"What's going on, Dagon? What is all this?" Dagon glanced around and sighed, "When did the mark come back?" Crowley looked at Dagon, "What do you mean come back?" His eyes looked down, not really seeing the mark, Dagon wiggled their fingers in front of him, the air shimmering with a mirror. Crowley looked into the mirror, he reverently touched the mark, it was more than what he could see, it wasn't burnt, it was uncovered, it was gold and silver, Crowley could see it clearly from the colors he thought were there. It was beautiful, he traced it with his fingers, he felt something pull him. His head came up looking at Dagon.

"What is this?" Crowley looked up into the mirror, catching a glimpse of Dagon in it, they were beautiful, the mirror uncovered what was underneath, he saw the angel Dagon once was. They shimmered with silver, eyes of silver-rimmed with gold, hair the color of the darkest night, he was in awe. "Don't look too long Crowley, you'll get stuck, like everything in here." Crowley turned to look behind him. "What is all this." With a smile, "It's all the records, every record I ever kept fell with me. Or at least a copy of them, the walls are made of that mirror. Its the only way to see the truth in the records; as demons, we are apt to lie. This keeps them real." 

Picking up a book, they handed it to Crowley, "You are in over your head, there is a reason you don't remember, there is a reason you are alone. You'll have to find it yourself, that is a rule I cannot break, plus, only you can find it. Beelzebub knows you're in here, Hell would like this to end as well. " Crowley opened his mouth to say something then stopped, "Oh, also, remember you are more here than you are up there, and you're always welcome, you may not be welcome up there when this is over." Dagon grinned evilly with that, that was something Crowley could understand that grin was at least average, he watched as Dagon left. Turning around, he was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of files and books. Taking once last glance at the mark on his chest, he remembered something; he had seen this mark just smaller and barely visible, but where. Crowley sat on the floor and started thumbing through page after page.

Aziraphale woke the following day, light filtering into his room, he felt like he had been run over by a truck. His arms, legs even his back felt weighted down, he could barely move, a bath would help. Running the water, he kept dozing off, he slid his clothes off, looking in the mirror for a moment Ezra frowned, soft he thought. With a shrug, he descended into the water, just as he hit the water, something pulled on him. Ezra felt panicked, his hand grabbing the back of his neck, it felt like he was falling. Scrambling out of the tub, he threw up, panting as everything stopped. His breathing more than ragged, looking on the floor he frowned, he going to have to clean that up, but what was that a large pill was in the middle of it all. 

Aziraphale, grabbed toilet paper, picking the pill out of his throwup, placing it in an empty bottle. He hadn't taken any medicine, slowly he started to feel better, so much better. He sat there for a moment longer, the moment turned in too several moments as the weight lifted from him, he felt lighter. For the first time in a long while, he felt different, he felt good, Ezra felt a pull again, he touched his neck. It wasn't panic, he was okay with it, something felt right about it. Still confused, he got up, dressed and absent-mindedly walked past the bathroom, he snapped, not stopping to realize what he did it never even registered that he had. The throwup was no more.

Anathema was at the lab looking in on a rather sleepy serpent, he hadn't moved in a day, he just lay there, Crowley hadn't come back. It was fine with her if he was taking care of Ezra, it was really alright with her. Her first introduction to Crowley told her all she needed to know. In her opinion, both Ezra and he were of the same stock, they could definitely dig each other. She smiled to herself, it would be good for her best friend to finally find someone, and oh, she was upset because she had forgotten to look at Crowley's aura. Just as that thought ran through her head, Crowley walked in, speak of the devil. Turning her head, she smiled at him, narrowing her eyes at him, she gasped and took a step back. Crowley stopped looking at her, "Are you alright?"

Anathema nodded, "Your aura, it's beautiful; it's, well, it's unique." Crowley looked around him for a moment, thinking he was glowing or something, "What do you mean, unique?" She motioned for him to sit in Ezra's chair, "Please let me get a better look!" with a nod, he sprawled out into Ezra's chair, he could smell him, just slightly, old books, roses, sunshine, divinity, he blinked at that thought. Watching Anathema narrow her eyes, tilting her head this way and that, her finger coming up tracing something that only she could see. Crowley started to get uncomfortable, he touched the center of his chest, he felt a pull, something reached back calming him. He wasn't sure if he should be more concerned or if he was going crazy.

"Okay, you are not going to believe this, but Ezra and you, well, you have exact opposite auras. You also have some kind of, I want to call it threading, gold that moves on its own, almost reaching." Crowley just stared at her for a moment, "Oh, do tell me more...what do you mean opposite?" Anathema was more than happy to talk about auras with Crowley; he seemed genuinely interested; in her book, he just became a friend. "Well you see, normal auras are a few colors, they wrap around a person, they can show whether your evil or good, things like that. However, with you, your dark areas are Ezra's bright areas, and your bright areas are his dark, the threads on yours are gold, his threads are silver. I have never seen that with anything or anyone else." Anathema stopped talking for a moment as her eyes widened, flicking between the serpent and Crowley.

Crowley caught the look, oh shit. "What are you?" Anathema almost tumbled out of her seat backward. "Please stop, just stop, shhh!" Crowley had to grab her to stop the fall. "More than what you need to know, just, stop moving. I need your help." Anathema, looked at him, panic, sheer panic, "Look at my aura, do I look like I mean you harm, witch?" Anathema heard him call her witch, then saw his aura, slowly she calmed herself. "Let go of me please, I won't run." Crowley released her arm. "Okay, can we go somewhere not monitored? Not here, there are things you need to know." Anathema put on a front of cheerfulness, "Okay, hey, you want to get lunch Crowley, I don't think you've had the crepes from down the street yet! Ezra and I usually go today, but since he isn't here and your new, wanna come with?" Anathema beamed a smile, he nodded, wanting to applaud her performance.

The two walked out together, chatting about plants, the weather, anything simple. As they left the E.D.E.N.'s grounds, they picked up the pace, both heading for Ezra's house. "Okay talk on the way, what are you, what is going on, tell me, I will know if you're lying." Crowley groaned, not knowing how to broach the topic, "I honestly am not sure how to explain this, but if you can promise not to panic, I will do the best I can." Anathema thought it over, took a deep breath, nodded but kept walking. "Alright then, you can't tell Ezra anything, something is going on at E.D.E.N., do you remember anything from yesterday?" Anathema nodded then tilted her head slightly as though trying to remember everything. "I do, but it is a bit fuzzy, happens a lot, though." Crowley sighed, "We need to go to my house, we're going to need wine for this, I will go in, go get Ezra and bring him."

Crowley side stepped Ezra's house entirely, walking to his own, Anathema watching Crowley, "What are you doing?" Crowley looked at her, "Pulses of forgetting witch, can't you see them?" Anathema looked down at the ground, she felt something first, turning to see what it was, she jumped out of the way, her eyes wide. "Oh, dear god, Ezra!" Anathema ran inside, not even bothering to knock. Crowley shook his head, "Humans," opening his door, he went grabbed a few bottles of wine, snapped in an additional chair, and plopped onto the couch. He was going to need an extraordinary amount of alcohol.

Anathema burst into Ezra's house, causing him to jump in start, a squeak leaving his chest, he grabbed his neck stepping back. Anathema watched him, an odd thing to do, "Come on, we need to go over Crowleys, don't ask, just come with me." Ezra looked at her, still not sure, "Please, Ezra, if ever you trusted me, now is the time to do so." She held her hand out, Ezra took it, letting her lead the way. Crowley was lying on the couch when the panic hit him again, his chest hurt with it, it stole his breath, "What the fuck is going on?" Rubbing his chest for a moment, slowly, it felt better. Crowley was becoming more and more frustrated, uncomfortable, irritated, confused.

Anathema opened the door calling Crowley, "In the back witch!" Shaking her head, "He is an ass." Ezra and Anathema heading to the back room, Anathema took in the room and grabbed a chair. Crowley looked at her, "Make yourself at home, wine, bottle next to your chair with a glass." Crowley turned to look at Ezra, he stopped, there was a glow there, something not there before, something had changed. Anathema noticed the two not moving, just standing there, saying nothing, narrowing her eyes she looked for the two auras. Her gasp broke the moment, both looked at her, "What?" Anathema grabbed the bottle of wine, forgoing the glass, and drank deeply. Crowley was impressed, "Nicely done witch, can you fill us in, please?" 

"Sit first, get a glass, and then we'll start. Well, you will start first, then maybe what I saw will make sense." Crowley plopped back onto the couch, letting his body fall where it may, Ezra smiled at him as he sat properly in the chair, pouring himself a glass of wine, he swished it, inhaled its scent and sipped it. Crowley watched the entire thing, his drink merely sitting in his glass, unmoving. anathema kept looking between the two, "Jesus, I'll start then, it's obvious you two can't." Crowley flicked his eyes for a moment at the witch, he went to say something, he felt a pressure in his chest, then warmth. It was not appreciated, just as he went to say something about it, he noticed Ezra rubbing the back of his neck. That was where he had seen it.

Crowley needed to think on his feet. Crowley couldn't just tell them what he was, he'd have to show them, and that would be a whole thing he didn't want to be part of. One thing he knew for sure, Ezra was not human, he wasn't sure what he was yet. "Alright, firstly, the serpent is a trick, I was sent to work with you remember, so that's what I am doing. There something going on at EDEN; we are missing people who went there. I need to find them, and when I was there, I was hiding. A man and woman walked in, the two of you were in their control, she caused you pain, whoever the man was, kicked you, Ezra, hard, that's why the glass is broken, I made the serpent lunge to stop him. Then, they forced some kind of pill down your throats; after that, the room went dark, a flash of light, and you woke up." Anathema took another deep drink, Ezra stood holding up a finger, leaving the room, they watched for his return. 

"This morning was bizarre for me, I woke up, felt like I was hit by a truck, my arms, my legs, even my back felt like I had weights on them, so I went to take a bath." Ezra sat back down, taking a drink from his glass before he continued. "I got in, went to relax, and all of a sudden, I felt like I was falling, so badly I had to get out of the tub, then it just stopped. I threw up, and if it wasn't for what I am going to show you, I wouldn't believe any of this." Ezra opened the bottle dumping the pill out onto his hand. "I threw this up, I don't know what it is, I hadn't taken anything, but this came up." Crowley looked at him, then to Anathema, "That's what I saw them give both of you, I mean forced you to take, that is still in you Anathema." She shook her head, "Its too late now it would have dissolved by now, but I can test that and see what it is. That plus the pulses, what is going on?

"What pulses?" Ezra looked between the two for an answer, "Well, from what my people tell me, EDEN is putting pulses out that are making you forget important things, I do mean significant things and using you for their benefit." Crowley stated matter of factly. "Who exactly are your people, Crowley?" He frowned, taking a drink, "As much as I would love to tell you Aziraphale, I can't." The name, he hadn't meant to say the name, his chest hurt again, not painful, just hurt with a pain he had never felt before. Ezra reached up, rubbing the back of his neck, letting his hand hold his neck for a moment, Crowley watched, his pain left as soon as the touch was made. Anathema noticed it this time, standing. 

"Ezra, what's wrong with your neck?" walking behind Ezra he shrugged, "I don't know my dear, just started today, right before I threw the pill up, I felt the falling, and then it came up. Its been getting stronger as the time has passed." Anathema touched the mark, Crowley growled as her hand touched the mark, he hadn't meant too, didn't even know where it came from. He just knew he didn't want her touching Ezra, especially not that mark, she did it again, causing Crowley to stand. She watched confusion cross his face, she put her hands up, showing no harm meant, she could see him relax, but not before Crowley moved behind Ezra. Crowley looked at the mark, it was identical to the one on his chest, he touched it lightly. He felt it in his chest, warmth, calmness, Ezra sighed, leaning back just a bit into the touch before he realized what he was doing. 

"Oh, good lord, what is happening?" Crowley went and sat down, looking just as confused, Anathema had been watching. "So, auras, they show things about people, tend to be colors, good evil that sort of thing. The two of you have matching auras, just polar opposites of each other, I don't know what that means, I also know that your auras are not on any other human I have ever seen. Do the two of you remember me telling you about the threads? Yours is gold; yours is silver?" Both men listened intently, nodding at the question the witch had asked. "Well, when you both first saw each other just now, the threads were reaching towards one another, and just now, I watched, Crowley your aura turned dark, red, orange-like flames when I touched him, the threads snapping out at me when I touched the mark, but when you touched him, the threads wrapped around each other. Your silver threads almost trying to calm the golden ones. I don't know what any of this means, but Crowley, you need to give us more to work with here. What do3es any of this have to do with me, or Ezra, any of it?"

Crowley sighed, "That's what I am supposed to figure out, I only know that you are a witch that is not remembering everything, Gabriel is not supposed to be where he is, and Ezra...Aziraphale, I don't know what is happening with you at all. That's why I need your help. We need to know what that pill is and how to get it out of you when they come back. Also, Ezra, you can stay here, if you like, the pulses go right through your house." Ezra looked at him, he hadn't let on that his breathing stopped when Crowley had said his name that time, he shook his head, "I don't think EDEN will like that very much." Crowley smiled warmly at him, "Ezra, EDEN is doing this too you, were all on our own." Anathema nodded at Ezra, "You should stay here see how you feel in a day or so, especially with this out of your system, see what happens." Ezra agreed, Crowley was far more happy about it than he should be, he needed to get more information from Hell.

Anathema left the two and walked home, there was no point in her staying, the pill was already in her system. She needed to figure out what it was, without being caught, and she wanted to know what Crowley was, she knew he was more than he seemed, and Crowley sure as hell knew far more than he was letting on. For the moment, it was enough, it had to be, for all of their safety, she would do everything she could to figure it out. 

Crowley wasn't sure what he was feeling or why, but as he looked at Aziraphale, he felt calm. Shaking his head, he walked past him, touching his shoulder, it took everything in him not to reach just a bit further, instead on their own accord, his fingers brushed against the mark. Ezra stood straight up, turning, "So let me show you to the guest bedroom then? You know where the kitchen and everything is, yes?" Ezra nodded, "Yes, quite, can you tell me anything else that's going on? I haven't felt myself, well no, that's not quite right, I feel more myself, I guess?" Crowley nodded, he didn't see a problem with showing Ezra, he was obviously something else. "I'll show you after you're settled in, alright?" Ezra nodded.

Crowley left Ezra in the room to get settled and came back into the back room, waiting he finished the bottle of wine. Ezra finally emerged from the depths of the kitchen with his tea in one hand the bottle of wine in the other, he sat down, looked at Crowley, "Alright, which am I going to need?" Crowley chuckled, "Wine maybe something stronger, whiskey?" Ezra nodded, waiting for Crowley to pour them a glass full, and that is what Crowley did, handed Ezra a full glass of Whiskey, "Are you trying to get me drunk Crowley? I assure you, it won't work." Crowley looked at him amused, and slightly impressed by the candor, "Well aren't we in a mood, and no, I am not trying to get you drunk, I would much rather have you sober." Crowley stopped dead; he felt his face heat up like hellfire, his eyes glancing down on Ezra, who was just as red but had a grin. 

That grin right there, that wasn't you're kind of funny, it wasn't an embarrassed grin, it was an approval grin, it was you are more than welcome too, it had Crowley wanting to reach out and grab the man. "Sorry, shouldn't have said that I don't even know if you, well, you know." Ezra smirked, "I am very, and please don't be sorry for what you said, couldn't have bee  
n a better compliment. Soft, plus, don't see anyone ever looking, so thank you, but for now, your turn to talk." Crowley nodded and sat on the table in front of Ezra. "Firstly listen, I want you to be open-minded, I know you work with proof, I have that, but you need to listen to me first, no running, no yelling, just listen. I will give you the proof you want when I am done. Alright?" Ezra nodded and started to drink, Crowley grinned. "Yeah, do that."

"Alright, I can tell you this because you are part of it, Anathema cannot know, at least not yet, but I feel as though you need too." Ezra leaned back, slowly drinking; every once in a while, he would nod. "You are not human, just listen please, you are something else, I thought maybe an angel, but there are things about you that just don't add up." Crowley watched the Whiskey get another sip, Ezra nodded. "Alright, EDEN is doing something, that I don't know what it is, but neither Heaven nor Hell can see into that space, something in EDEN matches my divinity, my umm, imprint, but it isn't me, so that is why I am there. Heaven is missing an Archangel, I know where he is, I just need to get him out, and Anathema is a true witch, they can see her, she doesn't realize how powerful she is, she registers with both Heaven and Hell. Then there is you, we don't know what you are. There has never been anything like me anywhere, till you showed up." 

Ezra took another sip, "Crowley, can you tell me what you are?" Crowley looked at the floor for a moment, he seemed sad, Ezra didn't like it. He reached over, placing his hand on his, Crowley looked up at him, thankful for his glasses. "I'm a Nephalem, child of a demon, and an angel." Ezra nodded, I have heard of them before, it's very biblical, but weren't they all destroyed?" Crowley shook his head, "No, a few of us were allowed to remain, there are three of us, that I know of, the other two are mated, so they control one area and work together." Ezra nodded, "Three? What of you?" Crowley took a deep breath before answering, "I don't know where mine is, more than likely at this point was destroyed, or never existed, so kinda just me, I make sure I work a lot." Ezra felt his heart, beat, it hurt in his chest, he felt a loneliness that wasn't his own, he needed to rub his neck to hold it, so Ezra did, he heard the intake of air from Crowley. 

"Show me your proof, Crowley, you promised, and I have listened to everything, I am still here." Ezra smiled, running his fingers over the back of his neck, watching and listening to Crowley. He saw the swallow and hear the intake of air again, something wasn't making sense. "Are you sure?" Crowley saw the nod, standing back, he let his wings unfurl into the room, he shook them out, Ezra's mouth dropped, as did the Whiskey, he didn't care though. Crowley watched as Ezra stood and walked around him, he stood still, fingers carded through his feathers, his eyes closed as a shiver ran through him. Slowly Ezra ran a finger over the back of his neck; it drew Crowley eyes to look in his direction; he really wanted to remove those glasses. "Your wings are beautiful, they are amazing." Crowley watched Ezra; he remembered how Ezra was with him as a serpent, he wasn't afraid of the unknown, Ezra cherished it, loved it even, he shivered. "Thank you for showing me."

Crowley nodded as Ezra walked in front of him, he stepped just a touch to close to Crowley. Ezra could feel he was being watched, every movement, so he moved slowly, both hands held in front of him, just like he did with the serpent. Crowley watched those eyes, look at the sunglasses, he wasn't sure what to do, he was about to take a step back, when Ezra's hands came up to the sides of the glasses, stopping just there. "May I, I have never seen them before, there must be a reason, I won't ask that, but if I can see your wings, let me see your eyes, please." It was the please and the way he said it, "Yes, you can, just.." before his sentence was finished, Ezra had removed them, and was looking into his eyes. Blue star dusted eyes, locked onto his golden-amber eyes, his look was not fright, was something else. Reaching up without thinking about Ezra brushed some of Crowley's hair away from his eyes. "They are absolutely beautiful, my dear, mesmerizing, golden pools of light." 

Crowley melted under the words of Ezra, not knowing why, he had never cared about anything before, why was this any different. His thoughts left when Ezra ran his finger down Crowley's jaw, he smiled, his eyes still not leaving him, he could feel the blush crossing his face, saw it settle in Ezra's cheeks. Without meaning too Crowley closed the distance between them, Ezra, slid his hand through Crowley's hair, his hand instinctively rested against his chest over his mark, Crowley had rested his hand on the back of Ezra's neck pulling him into a kiss. Neither of them understanding anything going on or why, and a moment later, they didn't care. All it was, was a kiss, an unexpected kiss, an unexpectedly needed kiss, possessiveness filled Crowley, suddenly out of nowhere Aziraphale was his. Crowley pulled back from the kiss looking into his eyes, he could see the beginning of a flame, it was low but slowly coming back. 

Ezra pressed his fingers against the mark, he didn't know was there, Crowley let his forehead rest against Ezras, his fingers dancing over the mark on the back of Ezra's neck, he sighed. "What are you?" Crowley asked almost breathless, Ezra shook his head, "I don't know." They stood together like that for what seemed a short time, holding each other, Ezra tilted his head up, Crowley couldn't help himself, he gently pressed his lips against Ezras, a gentle nip on his lower lip, a puff of air as his lips parted opening for Crowley, their kiss deepened. Ezra undid the top few buttons of Crowley's shirt, that was all, his finger traced down Crowley's neck, reaching the mark, it was entirely gold and silver. Ezra's fingers traced it, pulling a breathless groan from Crowley, "Aziraphale." was all he said, they stayed together until the sun filtered through the shades, neither realizing it had been hours. Neither cared; it was when Anathema quietly came into the house, finding them there.

Anathema covered her mouth as she looked in on them, both of their eyes were closed, foreheads pressed together. Crowley's wings had encircled them both protectively, what she was looking at was their auras. They were glowing, under the glow was their auras, it encompassed them both as one, all the colors flowed through one another, gold and silver wrapped around the outside of the auras, brighter than the colors themselves, framing them. Crowley was the first to feel her there, his eyes slowly opened, taking her in, seeing she was no threat, he closed them again, staying right where he was. Anathema cleared her throat; they had to get a move on. "I really hate to do this to you two, but we have to go, please." A light growl escaped Crowley, but he knew she was right, it was then that he realized the human was looking at his wings. Shit.

"Are you okay, Anathema?" Crowley motioned towards his wings as he furled them back into another realm. "Yes, from what I am seeing and hearing everything I ever thought is out the window anyway. We need to figure whats going on." Anathema and Crowley looked at Ezra who still was holding onto Crowley, his hand on his chest, he sighed deeply, opening his eyes, Crowley smiled, looking into a blue flame that held all the stars in the sky, of every color moved in those eyes. "Well, as much as I want to stay here with you, and believe me, I do, I may not know why, but you can't go out like that." Crowley snapped a mirror into his hand, showing Ezra, he blinked, and the flames were gone. "How do you know how to do that?" Ezra shook his head, "I don't know, I really don't." Crowley smiled at him, gently kissing him; Anathema smirked, not knowing when this transpired, but it was moving in a direction that much was for sure. The three got ready and walked to EDEN together; they had a lot to do.


	11. Powers, Wings and Archangels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powers are learned, Wings are found, an Archangel and Shadwell make an appearance...

Three unlikely friends walked together like nothing was going on. Nothing amiss, just every day going to work morning. They all spoke of the weather and the serpent. What Crowley was going to do with the plant life for the snake. Anathema spoke of the analysis of scales and blood, nothing that would be out of the ordinary, no one suspected anything, they entered the lab, no one was there. Aziraphale seeing the room still switched, became irritated, lifting his hand he snapped. Crowley and Anathema stopped dead, the room shimmered, flashed, and shifted back. Aziraphale looked at his hand, a panic coming over him, Crowley ran over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him. "Breath Aziraphale, breath, it's alright, you must be getting your powers back. The pill we need to find out what it was." Crowley tilted Aziraphale's head up to look at him, looking over the rim of his glasses so he could see his eyes, "You're okay, I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you." Aziraphale nodded, taking a deep breath, Anathema watched as unbeknownst to Crowley or Aziraphale the entire time Crowley was talking his fingers were gently brushing over the back of Aziraphale's neck.

Crowley looked over to Anathema, "Can we run some tests, and I will get working on the plants?" Anathema nodded, Crowley could see she was barely holding it together, as he watched something in her was changing, he saw her reign in fear, anger was replacing it. Anathema hadn't been able to get the pill out of her. So the medicine was still running through her system. None of them knew what control it gave over her, they only knew the needed to be careful, act normal until Anathema figured out what that pill was. Crowley walked Aziraphale back to his lab area, behind the plants, under the cloak of his own powers to keep them hidden and make it look like they were talking when in fact, Crowley had gathered Aziraphale into his arms, calming him. 

Aziraphale leaned into Crowley, neither understanding any of why it was right, why there was no awkwardness, there was no time needed. It was right, they were right, Crowley didn't even question it anymore, he wanted to be with him, needed to protect him, then a primal thought ran through his head, he needed to claim him. Crowley shuddered and put that thought away, for now, right now, Aziraphale had done a miracle a rather extensive one. "Angel, look at me." Aziraphale was still trembling at what he had done, pressing himself against Crowley, his arms wrapped around him holding him. Crowley's hand slid up his back, brushing over the mark without thinking, he kissed the top of Ezra's head, staying there for a moment. Ezra calmed, the trembling stopped, looking up at Crowley he smiled, amber eyes glowed back at him, igniting the blue. Crowley's eyes widened, he watched the tilt of Ezra's head, he couldn't and didn't want to not kiss him. Placing a gentle kiss on angelic lips Ezra entirely calmed, Crowley could feel when Ezra's grace powered up, it was calm, strong, and his.

The lab door opened, startling Crowley and Ezra, instinctually Crowley stood in front of Ezra, seeing what was going on. That was something he was going to have to figure out, why was he doing this Crowley didn't understand, but he knew he needed to do this. Ezra looked past Crowley, it was Gabriel, he rolled his eyes. "That's Gabriel, Crowley. He has been here maybe a year or so." Crowley looked back at Ezra and shook his head, "That's an archangel Ezra, he's the one I need to get back to heaven." Ezra paled and sat down in the chair by Crowley's desk, Crowley knew it was a lot for him to digest, but he was going to have to. The learning curve didn't matter here, his powers were coming back fast. The pill had done something, for who knows how long, but now that it was in him, he was changing quickly. Anathema dealt with Gabriel, he was there to pick up labs, paperwork, Anathema noticed he didn't look himself, something had happened to him. 

Anathema brought Gabriel to meet Crowley, as soon as Gabriel shook the hand of Crowley, he growled. Crowley took a step back, Gabriel looked highly confused. "Are you okay, Gabriel, you don't look very well." Anathema finally made mention, he shook his head. "I don't know I was home, and I was just so sick, I've been throwing up for days, maybe I should go home." Anathema agreed, Crowley looked at Gabriel, tilted his head, "What are you feeling right now, sir?" Crowley had to still keep professionalism even though he despised this particular Archangel, they had a long hatred for each other. This was a job, though, and humans with divinity could not happen, and somehow EDEN had accomplished that. "Just sick, like everything in me, is shaking, like being on fire, but its electric, shocking." Crowley nodded. "Why don't we go get some air." Gabriel nodded, and Crowley looked at the other two giving them the look of follow me; they did.

Crowley followed Gabriel out, they walked for a bit, out into the field near EDEN, picnic tables and such were strewn about. They all sat, Crowley reached over and touched Gabriel on the head, a sudden thump on the table and Crowley chuckled. Ezra looked mortified, "What did you just do?" Crowley squeaks slightly as he started to talk, "Well, letting his moral compass realign." Crowley looked far too pleased with the Archangel, whose head was going to have a mark on it. Ezra elbowed him, Crowley chuckled, Anathema was grinning, "I wish you did it a bit harder, he really is a twat." Ezra laughed at that he couldn't disagree. "He always has been for as long as I have known him." Both newly magical people looked at Crowley, "How long have you known him?" Crowley tried to think, "Oh, I lost track, like six thousand years ago."

Ezra heard six thousand years, his face dropped, he looked at Crowley, reaching out he turned his face toward him, he kissed him. Crowley's eyes widened before they shut from the kiss Ezra was giving him, Crowley saw the blue again, it was only a flash, but more precise, it was blue flames, eyes. Falling, he was reaching for someone falling, his mind reeled with why, who, then, Ezra placed his hand on his chest. The image cleared for a moment, it was Aziraphale, but he was falling, he could see those flaming blue eyes, he was surrounded in black flames radiating divinity. Crowley sobbed, causing Ezra to pull back from the kiss, looking at Ezra, he touched his face, "Let me see your eyes." Ezra blinked, holding them shut for a moment, he thought of blue flames and then opened them. Crowley sobbed again, touching his face, he was looking into the eyes of the angel he had seen just now, eyes of the bluest stars, galaxies were put to shame by the depth of Aziraphale's eyes. "I knew you." Crowley pulled him to him, his arms around Aziraphale, he buried his face in his neck, inhaling him. "You knew me." 

Aziraphale looked at him, not remembering what Crowley was, he was still so sad, "I am so sorry." Crowley stopped and looked at him, "For what?" Aziraphale eyes threatened to overflow with tears, "I don't know; I can't remember, but I know I should have been somewhere for a very long time. You've been alone for so long, was that my fault?" Crowley pulled him back into his arms, his wings unfurled wrapping around them both, he hadn't meant too. From EDEN's camera room, Mr, Shadwell was observing the group, he smiled when he saw Crowley's wings and the way that Ezra had curled into him. "We need that one right there. Who is that again?" Shadwell looked to his right, "That is Anthony J Crowley, sir, Botany." with a nod, "Get him, I don't care how, but alive, even if it means hurting Ezra, I have a feeling I know what that one is." Shadwell stood straight and evil grin on his face, "I think we just found Ezra's mate." Shadwell turned on his heel and started leaving the room, stopping for a moment. "Actually, let them go about their business for a while, let whatever attachment is happening to continue, let Ezra remember, it'll make it that much easier to capture his mate. We do that we won't need the others, we'll have what we need to create another without even trying." Shadwell finally left, clicking his tongue for the tiny redhead to follow him; she had heard everything that was said. Fear, fear is what grew within her, slowly she got up, head down following the man.

Anathema gasped, "Crowley! Wings!" Crowley only slightly caught what she said, he did hear something about wings, his eyes opened, seeing his feathers, quickly they were furled away. "Oh, we need answers, dammit. Okay, let's get Gabriel to my house, avoid Aziraphale's." Looking around Crowley quickly picked up Gabriel over his shoulder, he snapped, humans couldn't see Gabriel anymore, the three walked back to Crowley's house. Gabriel was dumped onto the couch, Anathema went into the kitchen starting a pot of tea and one of coffee, they were going to need it. Aziraphale was ushered up the stairs and into his bedroom. Crowley stood Aziraphale in the middle of the room and walked around him, Aziraphale followed him with his eyes only. Crowley was tilting his head this way and that, looking at Aziraphale up and down. A blush was slowly running a marathon from Aziraphales cheeks down his neck and lower. "Do you trust me?" 

Aziraphale looked at him, albeit apprehensively, he nodded, Crowley took that as a yes, he walked up to him, tilting his head up to him, kissed him thoroughly, leaving him breathless and not stopping. Crowley pulled up on Aziraphale's shirt, letting his hand slide up his back, raking his nails down the center of his spine. Nothing, Crowley walked him back into the wall, sliding his knee between Aziraphales legs, his hand now on the back of Aziraphale's neck, Crowley rolled himself against Aziraphale, dragging a guttural groan from him, suddenly both were on the floor. Aziraphale looked down at Crowley who was looking past him, he smirked. "Well, there they are." Aziraphale felt heavy, he felt awkward and tipsy, like his center of gravity switched. Crowley helped him sit up on his lap, but really at that moment, Crowley did not mind. Aziraphale watched as Crowley reached behind him, an uncontrollable shiver ran through Aziraphale's spine as Crowley's fingers carded through phosphorescent white feathers, outlined in starlit ebony. Crowley ran his fingers through the feathers once more, transfixed by them, amazed by the two sets of wings, the color and everything in him screamed, Mine. Aziraphale was trembling with each touch of a feather. Crowley had failed to see the reaction it was having on Aziraphale, eyes lit, flaming blue, his wings picked up a glow, and as Crowley noticed, looking to the side, he found himself being pushed to the floor, his mouth being devoured. 

Crowley's eyes widened, unexpectedly being ravaged, he didn't mind, he didn't understand, but Crowley needed this, he needed him. Anathema called from downstairs saying that Gabriel was stirring, Crowley was almost thankful, almost. Crowley reached up, holding Aziraphale's face in his hands, kissing him softly. "I'm sorry, as much as I want this, for some reason, we need to know what you are exactly, I could hurt you, although, I think maybe I need to worry." Crowley grinned at a pouting angel, blinking away his eyes, he found his wings to be a different matter. "Crowley, how do I do this?" Crowley looked at Aziraphale, both standing from the floor, no one had ever asked him that before. "Well, you just shrug them away like this." Crowley let his wings out, then furled away, Aziraphale tried but wasn't able, Crowley unfurled his wings again, they brushed against Aziraphale's wings. Both dropped to their knees, flashes of images, feelings of pain, Crowley reaching, Aziraphale letting go, pushing him away from something. Slowly a calm came over them both; something made a connection, a severed thread was fixed, it touched, it grew. 

Anathema came up the stairs; finally, it had been almost an hour, to Crowley and Aziraphale it had been mere minutes, she looked in the room both were on their knees, not moving not touching, just their wings were. Anathema looked at Ezra, blinked, backed up, turned around, backed up looked in the room again. "Well Fuck, can you two please for the love of somebody, give me a warning of what shit I am going to see?" Startled both gold and blue eyes flew open, both on fire, she took a step back, Crowley blinked them back, Aziraphale followed suit, standing, Crowley furled his wings back, Aziraphale tried, "May I help you?" Aziraphale nodded, yes. Crowley went behind Aziraphale, sliding his hands along his spine, then over the bones slowly folding them in, with a shudder Aziraphale managed to get them in.

"Better?" Aziraphale nodded, being overwhelmed with everything that was going on, this was not normal. Together they all walked down to talk to Gabriel, maybe with a little help, the medicine not in his system he could answer a few questions, that was if Crowley and Gabriel could get along. Crowley sat across from Gabriel, he sneered at the sleeping Archangel, lifting his fingers he snapped, seeing violet eyes snap open. A growling sneer escaped from Gabriel; he started to stand, leaning towards Crowley, his wings unfurling. A somewhat intimidating angel, to say the least, however unexpectedly as Gabriel went to make a move towards Crowley, he found himself flat on the ground something sitting on his back.

Crowley stood, confused as all he saw was a blur of glowing white, his eyes snapped to the scene that lay before him. On the floor, his stomach being pressed into the ground was Gabriel, Aziraphale perched threateningly on his back, wings out, the ends buried into the wooden floor by bladed edges of wings. Crowley stepped towards him, flaming blue eyes locked onto Crowley, he smiled, leaving Gabriel on the floor. Crowley was enveloped by Aziraphales' wings wrapped around him tightly. "I'm okay, Aziraphale." Crowley could feel Aziraphale shivering, he was becoming himself far too quickly, they needed to get him safely anywhere else. Anathema went to Gabriel, avoiding stepping on his wings, she offered her hand, blazing violet eyes looked up at her, he smiled taking her hand. Gabriel pulled her into his arms, kissing her, his wings wrapped around her, "You're okay." 

Time stopped for everyone in the room, both Crowley and Aziraphale looked at the Archangel, Anathema, stilled, before wrapping her arms around his waist. 

Crowley watched. 

"What the fuck?"


	12. Everyone Can Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel opens up,  
> Crowley is overwhelmed by information overload,  
> Anathema shows what she is, and  
> Aziraphale slowly comes around.
> 
> Please Note The next chapter is going to be fluff and a lot of other stuff...  
> I will make notes where if you don't want to read that type of thing, you will have starts and stops.
> 
> Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note The next chapter is going to be fluff and a lot of other stuff...  
> I will make notes where if you don't want to read that type of thing, you will have starts and stops.
> 
> Broke up the conversations more than they were. It was hard to follow. Thank you!

Gabriel lowered his head to rest on top of Anathemas, his wings closing tighter around them. "You're alright." The relief in Gabriel's voice was palpable, it was genuine, there was a love in his tone, in the worry of it all. Anathema looked up at him, a smile on her face, her eyes danced over Gabriel's face taking him in, remembering him.

It was Crowley's turn to break up the little gathering happening. "I hate to break up, whatever, all this is, but can you please fill me in, and I will fill you in on what's going on?" Gabriel looked at Crowley, his eyes glanced at Aziraphale, who was still keeping the Archangel within his reach. Gabriel nodded, releasing Anathema from his wings but not letting go of her hand, they sat together.

Aziraphale sat with Crowley across from them, both keeping it civil, neither wanted to see what Aziraphale or Anathema would currently do, or what they were capable of. Gabriel started, "Thank you. I don't know how or why, but you got her out of there." Crowley all but fell through the floor at hearing the words ~Thank you~ coming out of Gabriel's mouth, but something was way off. "Gabriel, how long do you think you have been down here?"

Gabriel looked between them, Anathema had nuzzled up under his chin, Gabriel's arms wrapping around her, he looked calm, content with her there, it was odd. "A few months, I am due to go back soon."

Crowley sat back, "Gabriel, you've been gone for two years. Heaven is looking for you, that's why I am here."

Gabriel pulled Anathema closer to him, he looked between Aziraphale and Crowley. "Two years? That can't be, I was here, I did what I was supposed too, but how?" Crowley shrugged, not to be irritating but to give himself a moment to figure out how they would have held Gabriel, and how Anathema fit into all of this. Crowley could see Gabriel's wheels turning in his brain, saw the flicker of hatred then glance down at Anathema.

Pulling her onto his lap, his hand dropped to her stomach and looked at Crowley, "This can't be, two years?"

Crowley watched with concern, he nodded at the strange placement of it all. "Gabriel, I don't mean to pry, but in this particular case, I sure as fuck am going to ask, but what are you seriously leaving out?"

Gabriel kept his hand there, Anathema looked down as her hand topped Gabriels and she rested her head for only a moment when suddenly a wave of anger ripped out of her. The pulse of hatred bowled them all over, wings translucently iridescent unfurled from her back, as her eyes flared green orbs of fire. Gabriel grabbed her arms, holding her, his wings wrapping around her tightly, holding her to him. Crowley had wrapped himself around Aziraphale, he peeked through his own wings, he could hear Gabriel talking, lowly, calmly, lovingly, they all heard when Anathema sobbed. Letting his wings unwrap from Aziraphale, he looked over at Gabriel, who had his wings wrapped around Anathema and himself. "There is a lot to explain and even more that I don't know, Crowley." Hearing Gabriel refer to him by his name without malice, huh, guess there is a first time for everything.

Crowley sat down, Aziraphale next to him, his head resting on Crowley's shoulder, somehow this seemed reasonable, it was okay even with the odd pair across from them.

Gabriel looked down at Anathema, kissing her forehead as she fell into a slumber, brought on by the Archangel. "Okay, I was sent down here because of this place here, EDEN, they were doing experiments on anything that they deemed celestial, he nodded over towards Aziraphale. They have had him for years."

Crowley looked at his angel, then back to Gabriel, "So you were trying to save him then?"

Gabriel shook his head, "No, they would't let me, he is dangerous, the two of you together is worse, and could not happen again, the two of you are not supposed to ever happen, you are in as much danger as I am now."

Crowley growled slightly, "What do you mean, together, again?"

Gabriel looked worried, "Before I tell you, promise me something, you will not hurt anathema or myself; we are in as much danger as you now, and I was only doing my job." Crowley narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, finally deciding that information was more valuable than taking out past indiscretions against himself or Aziraphale. Carefully and possessively, he pulled Aziraphale onto his lap, his wings bent slightly around them. "Okay, I will start with the beginning, I know you don't remember, I was the one that took that from you. It was my job, not something I wanted to do. Do you remember who your parents are? Who his parents are, do you remember anything about the two of you?"

Crowley shook his head no, Gabriel sighed, "This wasn't just my doing then, I only made you forget him when he disappeared, and when what the two of you did in heaven, I made you forget that."

Crowley's eyes widened, "So I was made to forget more than once then? I knew something had happened, but I always felt like I kept forgetting more and more things."

Gabriel nodded his head, turning, "There is something not right here, is there anywhere else we can go? I do mean anywhere, Just not here and definitely not upstairs."

Crowley nodded, "You aren't going to like it."

Gabriel looked at Anathema their hands still laced on her stomach." from what I am seeing Crowley, downstairs is better right now."

Crowley stood, holding Aziraphale too him, "My house then, don't worry, they'll know you are there, but they won't dare come to my house."

Gabriel chuckled, "Of course they won't, you control them."

Crowley looked at him with questioning, he held out his hand to the Archangel, who held onto Anathema, "This way is better than falling."

With a nod, Gabriel was ready, "I think falling would be better right about now."

Crowley's wings snapped out, Gabriel followed suit, Aziraphale wrapped his wings around Anathema and himself as the two, flew up and then dropped. Crowley opened his wings, pushing once as hard as he could, his wings swallowing up the group as they fell, then a sudden stop. Looking down was the mark that he and Aziraphale had on them; he looked at Gabriel.

"That's where Aziraphale hit when he fell."

Crowley looked at him, "We can't fall, though."

Gabriel shook his head, "Oh, he can, and he did for you. He's a child of Raphael and Beelzebub. One had fallen the other hadn't, so when he was born into Heaven, he was more angelic than demonic, so Aziraphale lived there, but he saved you and fell for it. Let's just say, for now, a Nephalam falling from Heaven is worse than any angel I ever saw fall. That mark is where he landed, there was no stop, there was no placing he just fell, and his stop was the floor. You both are the only ones with those marks. I can explain more inside, I am getting odd feelings around us."

Crowley opened the door, ushering them all in, with a growl at his door, things in the shadows backed off; he put wards on the door and his house keeping them safe. "Come on in, nothing can get to us here, and, well, this must be a lot for you as well, but do you want a drink?"

Gabriel nodded, "Yes, please, you are taking his birth parents rather well."

Crowley laughed, "Oh, no I really am not, I am more worried about him right now, he hasn't said a word since you started talking, I think I may have to put him to bed for a while." Crowley poured drinks, handed one to Gabriel, and took Aziraphale by the hand, leading him to the only bedroom in the house. Crowley opened the door and stopped dead. Looking in on a room he swore to never use until he found his mate, he looked at Aziraphale who was looking at him as though his life depended on it. With a shake of his head, he walked him in and pointed at the bed, "You, there, sleep." Crowley watched as Aziraphale not only crawled onto the bed but up to him, kissing him unexpectedly breathless, then turned and curled up on the bed, his wings unfurled and vulnerable to him.

Crowley barely made it back out of the room. Gabriel had put Anathema on the couch in the living room. Gabriel had gone to sit in the kitchen, a bottle of alcohol, sitting there his head on the counter. "Okay, so before you go into anything else about him and me, you wanna enlighten my forgetful ass on what the hell she is." Crowley pointed to Anathema, whose wings resembled the leaves on a tree, large, beautiful, transparently iridescent, and glowing as though covered in dewdrops from the morning. Gabriel looked over at her, the tilting of his head screamed of so much love, Crowley almost felt something. "Okay stop staring talk to me, we all seem to be in a lot of trouble here, and I need to know why."

Gabriel nodded, "Alright, let me just take a quick drink. ....okay, she is something you don't see much anymore, she is an Earth Angel. They don't reside up in Heaven till they are done here, they were called witches after Agnes and her prophecies scared the humans, she is one of her descendants and a powerful holder of her bloodline. Anathema is a living and breathing angel of the Earth."

Crowley sat on the stool across from Gabriel, looking slightly stunned. "Alright, so the witch, not a witch but an angel of Earth, okay, I get that, but how. I mean you and her, how did that come about and Ummm, not to be overly prying but, why the everliving fuck were the two of you touching her stomach like you were expecting???"

Gabriel looked down. a blush was that a fucking blush crossed the bridge of his nose. "I don't know I met her here, I was checking on Aziraphale, too make sure he didn't remember, found he had been trapped by EDEN for years upon years. I met her, and we just, she was everything, everyone else wasn't, I guess it is the best way to put it." Gabriel took another drink looking over at the couch, "Crowley, Heaven isn't just looking for me; if they get me, and her, we're done, they are looking for our baby."

Crowley got up, walked into another room with his drink, guzzled it, then came back, refilled his cup sat back down and looked at Gabriel, "I am going to remain calm. You are telling me, you and Archangel and an Earth Angel made, the old fashion way, the human way, made a baby?"

Gabriel nodded, "That about sums that up, the problem is, I don't remember them being born, and neither does she. That's her anger, I can only guess that because I can't remember, EDEN took our baby."

Crowley downed another glass, refilling it, "Question, what would that make your child? It wouldn't be one of us, and it wouldn't be a Nephilim either, or would it? I mean, she is kind of human, right?"

Gabriel shook his head, "No, they'd be an angel of both Heaven and of Earth, I don't know if there is a name for that, they'd be the first and EDEN has them."

Crowley looked at him with a deep sigh, "So we need to find them then, there is no way we can leave them in humans hands, let alone these assholes." Gabriel nodded, Crowley could see, was that tears, what the fuck is happening. "I'll help you yes, I don't want to see what they'll do with that either, the last question for the moment, I reserve the right to question you again about this, but what will heaven do, if they find this out and or find the baby?"

Gabriel looked down, "Anathema and I will be put to death, there will be no falling for us, and Heaven doesn't rule Earth Angels, so death, the baby will be destroyed, an angel made not of gods will, or outside her plans is an abomination and powerful."

Crowley grimaced at the bluntness of the answer he received but better facts than not. "So like the rest of the Nephalem then," With a nod was all Crowley needed for an answer.

Gabriel finished his drink and poured himself another, "I am sure you have more questions, Crowley."

Stunned silence for a moment, "Oh, I didn't know you'd really answer what I need to know."

Gabriel tilted his head, "Do you think I wanted to always be the asshole of Heaven? I had to it was my job, that's all gone now. I have her though and a child that's out there, I need your help, and Aziraphale, so ask, or I can simply tell you a story which do you want?"

Crowley sat back, "Tell me what I need to know, you took away who I am, who and what Aziraphale is too me, tell me what you can, what you took from me. We can figure out the rest together, deal?"

"Deal, Crowley."

Crowley held up his hand for a moment, snapping his fingers a door appeared on the other side of the living room. "Go put your mate to bed, she deserves better than the couch, you deserve someplace safe, you're welcome here." Crowley pointed at the door,

Gabriel stood looking from the entrance to Crowley and hugged him. "Thank you, I'll tell you everything I can, and maybe you can let me talk with someone about moving here."

Crowley tipped his glass towards him in agreement, "We'll see, pretty sure they wouldn't have a problem with an Archangel, his mated Earth Angel, and their child moving in, it'll seem like a win." Gabriel smiled, walking over to his mate, he picked her up, placing a kiss on her forehead. Keeping her slumbering until they had a plan, Earth's wrath was as mighty as divinity but less elegant; it was brutal, calculated, and all-encompassing; Gabriel didn't want to have to try and save anyone from that just yet.

Crowley saw Gabriel go into the room, closing the door, smiling he took a moment to go check on what apparently was a Nephalam, and his mate. They were already mated, Aziraphale fell, gave up Heaven, literally fell to the floor of Hell, hit so hard he left his mark, for him. Opening the door, Crowley looked in on divine beauty, the most beautiful wings Crowley had ever seen. The kindest of angels, of course, Aziraphale was, Aziraphale was a child of Raphael and Beelzebub, how that worked Crowley didn't even care, it just was, and he was his. Crowley touched the mark on his chest, seeing Aziraphale tremble, feeling it again, Aziraphale gripped the back of his neck. It almost seemed pained touch, slowly he walked to the bed and sat, gently touching the back of Aziraphale neck, he heard him whimper. The mark hadn't bothered them before, but here it seemed too, Gabriel had started to mention the mark, and they were the only ones to have it. Crowley needed to know what it was.

Leaving a kiss on Aziraphale's forehead, he went to leave, when a hand grabbed his wrist, "Stay with me, please."

Crowley looked down at Aziraphale, "I am not sure that is the best idea just yet."

Aziraphale wrapped himself around Crowley, burying his face against his chest, "Please, I don't know what I am, and I don't remember, but I remember you, or the feeling of you, please, please stay with me." Crowley looked into those eyes, mistake number who knew anymore, with a sigh

Crowley reached up and traced the line of Aziraphale jaw, lightly he kissed him. Crowley nodded, kissing him again. "Just give me a minute, I'll let Gabriel know where done for the night, I am pretty sure he won't mind." Crowley poked his head out of the door looking toward the other bedroom, holding back a laugh as the ever kept together Archangel had the same idea. Although, a smaller hand and a giggle came from that end of the house. Crowley squinched his nose, shook his head, and backed back into the room.

Turning around, he found himself pinned against the door, blazing eyes of blue looked up at him. Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note The next chapter is going to be fluff and a lot of other stuff...  
> I will make notes where if you don't want to read that type of thing, you will have starts and stops.


	13. Breaking Chains - CLEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking Chains and Creating New Bonds  
> Memory and the hurt thats discovered.
> 
> THIS IS THE CLEAN VERSION
> 
> You get bonus information!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 30% Who Voted for a clean version, I made one for you anyway!!!
> 
> Love you!
> 
> Thank you to my beta @kunstbyj

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi68HvQ3CrZsPQiSddZVDV07

Crowley looked down into the blazing blue eyes, he could feel Aziraphale searching his very grace, something was still missing from them, there was an emptiness. Aziraphale pressed his head closer to Crowley's chest, hearing his heartbeat, slowly nuzzling his way up under his chin, no words said, a single vibrating pulse radiating off of Aziraphale. A dance, a song, a beckoning Crowley could feel, however, couldn't remember the steps or words. Crowley lifted his hand to Aziraphale's face trying to tip it up to look into his eyes. Aziraphale stepped closer to him, holding him to the door, pulses of something Crowley didn't understand continued slamming into him one after another, the breath he had never needed to be taken from him at each vibration.

Aziraphale's eyes blazed a blue fire, growing more desperate, more frustrated with each moment Crowley couldn't understand. Finally, Aziraphale looked up, meeting Crowley's golden glow, their eyes met Crowley felt as though he was falling from the Heavens through clouds quickly Crowley's eyes shut. Crowley hit the bottom of his fall with a resounding smack, no pain came, questioning himself if he had fallen. Crowley opened his eyes, taking in the darkness around him, he could see the glow from his own eyes lighting the way.

In a covered corner, Crowley found himself looking down at the glowing mark on the ground, absently Crowley touched his chest. Carefully he walked further out, leaving the spot where he had landed. Looking up into the vast open sky was awe-inspiring, spectacularly lit starfields, nebulas, lights of dancing colors, the breath he didn't need was stolen from him. Crowley remembered this view from somewhere; he couldn't remember why, but he knew it.

Looking out across a field of colors, flowers, stardust, and sparkle, Crowley saw an angel dancing, spinning, heavy chains still dangling from delicate wrists, dragging on elegant ankles that gracefully turned and pirouetted against the weight, regardless of how it pulled at her. Crowley walked closer, recognition of the being came to Crowley; she was the being that was chained in his dreams, being forced to shift between beings and genders. Her look this time was one of joy, singing a song that pulled at Crowley's heart, he watched her dance, hair of white glowing curls that shone off every strand, wrapping around her delicate features, floating off and away from her hourglass figure. A song of old descended from her lips; it pulled Crowley, he couldn't understand it, as she sang it, but he needed to go closer.

Large double wings unfurled from her, the more she sang, the happier she seemed, Crowley could see her better now. Spinning amongst the flowers, she danced and sang, then she would stop, her body flaring up with blackened flames of divinity before subsiding, the dance and her song would begin again. Crowley watched in utter amazement of her; she was beautiful, graceful beyond measure, her wings opened, pressing air under them only gathering a few feet before being pulled back down to the ground by the chains that bound her. On bended knee, her hair hung around her face, Crowley caught her attention as he came closer.

Silently she flipped her head up, platinum curls flying back over her shoulders, leaving a spray of silver and gold stardust that surrounded Crowley. Crowley watched her eyes open, burning blue embers, sparking with frustration, regret, pain, anger, need, desperation. Tentatively standing she took a step forward, she gazed at him, a tilt of her head, an instant recognition of him, a spark, a vibrating pulse so strong it bowled him over, waking him from the dream, only find Aziraphale dropping to the floor in front of him. Crowley caught Aziraphale under his arms, pulling him back to the bed and laying him down. Looking down at Aziraphale, he remembered the feeling of him, somehow, but not him. Crowley needed Gabriel to give him more information, now and not later, there was no time.

Crowley quietly closed the door behind him and walked out into the room only to find Gabriel already sitting on the couch, looking at him. "I felt it, you need your memories back and maybe finishing what happened is needed, at least before you bring him back together." Crowley tilted his head, coming to sit across from Gabriel, a nod of his head, he sat still trying to take in all that he saw. Gabriel sat back, taking a deep breath, "Remember you promised, no harm to Anathema or me, your kind of all of us can't break promises." Crowley growled lightly, hating the fact that an Archangel would know and remember that, but he sat back and listened.

"The story I will tell you is from long ago, much further than you would remember, at least now, but there is a way to get it all back, please keep that in mind, my friend." Crowley shifted under the weight of that word ~Friend~. "You and Aziraphale were born at the same time from different parents, his, as you know, were Raphael, and Beelzebub, who I am sure are going to be here once they realize that their child is here. You are a bit different; you are the child of Lucifer and Lillith; now that you were made aware of this and I am breaking every rule that was put into place, you will be summoned as well." Gabriel picked up the bottle of whiskey off the table, forgoing a glass, leaning back, drinking directly from the bottle.

"Anathema and I will need a new home, especially seeing as you promised to help get our child, and I will willingly go against every rule that was put in place at the time of the great war and the fall." Crowley nodded at him, trying to wrap his endlessly vast mind around what he was being told. Though it made sense why Hell could never hurt him and why he didn't fall, why did Aziraphale?

"Gabriel, why did Aziraphale fall, and what did you mean by bringing him together?" Crowley paused for a moment, "I will need more information about everything, but we need to take care of a potential problem, and from what I saw and felt in there, this situation might be just that." Gabriel sighed deeply.

"What you see here is Aziraphale, what he is, but with every pair of Nephalem one can switch, so your kind does not end. You both were made of celestial beings, both angelic and demonic, but because you were born, so must your offspring. Aziraphale was the one born with the ability to switch, which means together, he is stronger and more powerful than most, and because of your heritage, you are just as powerful. Together you can shake the very foundations of existence." Gabriel waited a moment, tilting his head, blazing violet eyes looked out at Crowley, whose eyes had started to flare.

"So why is he in two different realms then? Why is he apart, why can't I remember Gabriel?" Crowley sat on the edge of his chair, eyes flaring brighter. Gabriel felt Crowley's anger, realizing it wasn't at him, he comfortably sat back, continuing to drink.

"I started to train you, that is how you met Aziraphale, the two of you just well, you were the missing part of each other. Heaven was still learning what your kind were, it was just before the fall. The fall was already happening, it had already been decided who was falling. Hence why you are both divine and demonic, decisions were already made, but Heaven needed to know what made you tick if you were going to be a problem. Aziraphale changed one day, no one knew your kind could do that. It was when love entered the picture, you marked him, you had become bonded pair, you were the first. Micheal wanted to control your kind, she panicked when she realized what Aziraphale could do, it was the start of the fall. Micheal rushed you, her weapon drawn, your father saw and rushed forward, realizing you were going to be killed, but before he could reach you, Aziraphale threw themselves in front of you; they were hit while facing you." Gabriel touched the back of his neck. "That's where Aziraphale was hit by Micheals divinity, the marks you have was the way your bodies protected themself. You are made of both, so his body took what it could, but the rest went through him and splashed onto your chest, it was still too much that he took, you tried to hold him. You spun with him as he was struck by Micheals blade, Aziraphale wrapped his wings around you and took each blow from Micheal, one last strike with pure divinity, and he fell. Your father grabbed you before Micheals blade struck you and he willingly fell, guarding you with his wings, you both fell from Heaven."

Crowley fell back against the chair, his breathing slightly panicked, his body seemingly remembered even though his mind could not, "Why don't I remember any of that?" Crowley looked pleadingly at Gabriel before his eyes flicked back to his bedroom door. Crowley realized behind the door was another Nephalam, his soulmate who had given all they were to save him.

"Because, Crowley, I was sent to take your memories from you. You slept for a long time after that, and when you awoke, apparently someone keeps erasing your memories." Gabriel waiting for the glaze to leave Crowley's eyes.

"Why did you call me friend, Gabriel?"

"Because you were my friend, that was why Heaven sent me, they knew you would trust me, you wouldn't attack me. I am so sorry Crowley, I was so blind and didn't think for myself, yet, but I do now and am here. I can help give you back what I took from you, and I can show you what I remember from then. However, even though I kept your memories, there are many that you, you saw far too much. You will see Aziraphale fall unless you want me to keep those, I can." Crowley shook his head ~No~ he wanted all of his memories back he needed to know. "Alright, Crowley, just remember something, all the feelings, all the sights, sounds, smells everything is going to rush back to you." Crowley put his finger up.

"You didn't tell me why Aziraphale is in two realms at once." Gabriel visibly swallowed, Crowley's eyes started to flare again.

"When Aziraphale hit the floor, his divinity left that mark behind, he was shattered from the fall, it burnt its mark into the new Hell, it was the last effort for him to find you again, but as he fell, because of the pain, any being would do anything they could to stop the pain. Aziraphale kept switching between his two forms, when he hit, Aziraphale was her, and Micheal having followed sealed his mark, keeping his divinity in front of your door, for eternity. How E.D.E.N. somehow figured out what he was and that he could be more than one thing. I don't know, or even how anyone would be able to figure that out. In my opinion, Micheal still has something to do with this. She has been trapped here for as long as I can remember. You might be able to break the chains that hold her where she resides, since the fall." Crowley looked at Gabriel.

"I never mentioned chains Gabriel, how would you know that?" Gabriel looked down into the bottle.

"Your memories weren't wiped right away, you knew at one point that Aziraphale was shattered, but you couldn't find Aziraphale, neither could we, he just vanished. That's why you have been looking for something for years upon years. You've been trying to put him together, your mate, your other half, you may not have remembered, but apparently, your grace did." Gabriel looked remorseful as if part of him had broken by doing what he had been ordered. "Please let me help you, I can give you back what I have, but the rest is up to you, I don't know how being held like that for as many years will do, but if you don't, you'll never be whole and neither will he." Crowley nodded at him.

"Alright, Gabriel, do what you need to." Crowley leaned his head back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Gabriel looked at him like he had lost his mind. Watching Gabriel tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Crowley, what the hell are you doing?" Crowley opened one of his eyes with a shrug.

"I don't know, saw it in a movie."

"For the love of...just go into your room and lay down. You're going to need to be near him to find him. Sitting in a chair like I am going to hook you up to some machine, really Crowley." Gabriel followed him into Crowley's bedroom, giving him a light shove.

Crowley laid down next to Aziraphale, taking his hand in his. Crowley watched Gabriel, who touched his forehead and closed his eyes. Crowley watched, looking nervous when Gabriel peeked at him, "Just kidding, sorry I had too, that was just too funny Crowley, too many movies."

"You are a right ars......." Gabriel snapped his fingers before Crowley could finish his sentence, molten gold eyes slammed shut, sparks, lightning, spirals, stardust, a song. Crowley's mind was flooded with memories, sounds, songs, smells, and agony. Then screams. Screams he wanted to close out, he didn't want to hear those, he didn't want to smell that, what was that. Crowley could see himself screaming for someone, feeling heat dripping from his arms, he looked down, golden blood flowed over his arms.

"Oh god, help him, please, he's bleeding, help, him, NO.......he's burning."

Then as the memory came back in full, the dimmed eyes he could barely see in other dreams came into complete clarity. Crowley saw those firey blue star dusted eyes looking back at him, the pain as the shine of a blade came down across Aziraphale's back. The feeling of blood pouring out of his mate, the struggle trying turn Aziraphale away from the sword. Aziraphale's white wings wrapped around Crowley, the sound of flesh being sliced through, the thunk of a bone stopping a blade. Aziraphale pushed Crowley away, his blood spraying Crowley with the effort, turning Aziraphale looked directly at Micheal as he fell, still defiant, switching himself between forms as he burned. Crowley remembered something that Gabriel didn't, Crowley had tried to catch Aziraphale, as Crowley flew towards Aziraphale, the faster Aziraphale fell. Aziraphale's wings were burning, turning to dust, Crowley could see the bones and the blood pouring out of Aziraphale's broken body. Crowley watched as Aziraphale arched backward, sending out one last pulse of love, protection, it hit Crowley throwing him back to Heaven's floors and away from Aziraphale, black flames engulfed him, Aziraphale vanished into a cloud of ash and smoke. To Crowley, Aziraphale was no more.

The pain of the memory encompassed Crowley, he curled in on himself, the sobs that left him, the cries that wracked his body were memories, he watched from somewhere else, but he felt them. A loud cracking noise caused him to turn suddenly seeing, Micheal, with her bloodied weapon raised, pointed at Crowley, who was on his knees, where Aziraphale had fallen. Tilting his head back, Micheal started to bring her weapon down to end Crowley. Crowley continued to watch as his father, his wings already blackened, already damned, wrapped himself around his son, and fell off the edge of Heaven. Crowley could still feel the warmth of his father as he held him, could hear his words, protecting him from the fall.

Crowley was gasping at the air he didn't need, remembering, watching his own life open before him. Watching he saw himself and his father, Lucifer land on the cold stone of Hell's floor. Both looked down at the glowing red mark on the ground. They had landed where Aziraphale had been thrown into and trapped. Crowley watched as Lucifer check him over, using what ability he had left to heal his son's wounds, but touching upon his chest, the mark would not be repaired. Lucifer left him then to gather the rest of the fallen, they were still his kin, Crowley caught glimpses of Beelzebub searching, then their eyes met, and they came to where Crowley stood.

Beelzebub dropped to their knees on the mark, eyes wildly searching the area for any trace of their child, for Aziraphale. So much sorrow it was overwhelming for even Crowley to view, to feel, they were his memories, he didn't want these but knew he had to have them all. As chaos ruled Hell, fallen angels were being collected, healed, and cared upon, Crowley saw Gabriel appear, Crowley started to go to him. Crowley watched Gabriel's hand go up, saw fallen angels running for him, a snap, then darkness, Crowley watched himself waking in his house, only knowing what he was. He worked for both Heaven and Hell. The pain was gone, the feeling of loss was not.

Gabriel had let his memories slip in with Crowleys, these he felt nothing but his own emotions, but it was chunks of information he needed, that Crowley had no knowledge of anymore. Crowley watched as Gabriel searched for Aziraphale, hunted and stalked for him, years on end looking until he finally found him. Crowley couldn't tell how many years had gone by, but Aziraphale had been chained, not awake, not asleep, but something altogether different. Gabriel waited, once the humans all around had gone, he went to Aziraphale's side, healing him, but even he could not break through to him, his mind was broken shattered and somewhere else.

Gabriel had gone back to Heaven to find out more information, but as he wandered the halls heading to the spire, he stumbled upon Micheal talking. Quietly he eavesdropped on Micheal, who was bragging about what they had done to Aziraphale. How Micheal kept him broken and wandering with the humans, his grace split and separate from one another, never to be together again, how his mate would suffer for all time. There was nothing Gabriel could do about it but keep Aziraphale alive, which, as Crowley watched Gabriel did. Gabriel even brought him around to be Aziraphale, he may not remember, but he was at least alive. What Gabriel had done was why he had been sent to E.D.E.N. by God. God had received information of what was happening.

Gabriel's memories became foggy shortly after his arrival to E.D.E.N., only flashes of Anathema, Aziraphale, and chains. Crowley could feel the happiness that befell Gabriel with every blink of Anathema, the Archangel absolutely had fallen in love with her, an Earth Angel. Crowley, unfortunately, saw how the child was conceived, he personally was going to hurt Gabriel for scarring him.

Gabriel's memories suddenly placed Crowley in a training arena; he stood in the middle of it, watching a younger version of himself. Gabriel was teaching him how to use a sword, although, in Crowley's opinion, he preferred a whip, to which Gabriel relented and handed young Crowley one. Crowley watched as Gabriel directed him, seeing himself spin, the whip flowing easily under Crowley's direction, the whip being used as an extension of himself; it was a part of him. Gabriel suddenly was smirking, Crowley's attention had been diverted, and as Crowley watched, he saw himself being toppled over by Gabriel. Crowley looked in the direction that he had been mesmerized by, he understood why. Crowley remembered it.

Gliding down from above was an angel, glowing, beautiful, soft, not all hard angles like the rest. Wings that he had never seen before on any angel, they gleamed white, barely-there colors spiraling through them, Crowley's eyes followed the line of the wings to starlit filled ebony fields of feathers encompassing the white. Crowley kept watching as the Angel stretched his wings out, there were two full sets of wings, the Angel locked eyes with him. A smile to end the ages beamed at Crowley, eyes of the most vivid blue, filled with nebulas worth of starlit colors, sprinkled with bits of gold and silver, ever moving. That was when Crowley had first seen Aziraphale, his Angel, his mate, his love, Crowley just didn't know it yet. Memories started to shift again, Crowley had to balance himself, it was still Gabriel's memory, but this one was different.

Standing behind a wall, Gabriel was watching Micheal, just beyond Micheal, Crowley could see himself and Aziraphale, alone. Crowley watched the memory, saw himself and Aziraphale walking under the stars, a song was being sung by Aziraphale, Crowley remembered the song. Crowley's heart ached to hear the song again, it was a song for him, a promise, an admission of love. Crowley watched and remembered, this was the place that they had first kissed, looking on he saw the kiss happen, his heart filled with a warmth of love.

Micheal growled, turning away from the two of them, the memories became fuzzier, darkness, Crowley found himself standing barefoot on soft grass, the sky above filled with the stars that matched his Angel's eyes. The music, he could hear his song, a song was being sung, he walked towards it, then he stopped seeing her, the trapped part of Aziraphale, she was still chained in the prison that Micheal had made for this part of Aziraphale.

Crowley wasn't sure how to fix this, but he was going to make it to her; this time, he wouldn't be stopped. Brilliantly beautiful hair floated around her as she danced, perpetually stuck in an endless song and dance, trying for too many years to escape. Crowley continued to walk towards her, she stopped on bended knee, her hair hanging in front of her face again, before she could lift her head and have her hair cast out the stardust, Crowley's fingers touched her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. Slowly she stood, blue flames taking him in, recognition of him, a smile to stop all time danced across her lips and over a tear-stained face. Gently her hand raised to Crowley's jaw, tracing it with nimble fingers, touching him softly afraid that he would disappear.

Crowley remembered the song, her touch, gentle, his, always his, memories flowed of how she had fallen, trying to protect him, half of her memories gone. Her lips brushed over his, her warmth filling him, hope, love, all that he had lost. Crowley's arms slipped around the delicate Angel in front of him, pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss ever so slowly. A thought of Aziraphale crossed Crowley's mind, sleeping next to him; he was here somewhere. Aziraphale filled Crowley's mind, the sounds of chains, then a dull thud, then another, another, a final one, Crowley felt her sigh into the kiss. Crowley felt when the collar on her neck fell away, she spun away from him her wings free. They shot out of her, into the air she flew, sighing and crying she was free, from within her a glow. It was small at first, but it grew.

Evermore extensive, encompassing her in the glow of her divinity and its entirety, pulling in on herself, wings enclosing around her, black flamed divinity exploded from her. Happiness, love, relief came from her as her feet touched the ground and knelt, facing away from Crowley. Walking back up to the Angel, Crowley saw the shimmer, the intake of breath, standing free of chains, and turning to him was Aziraphale. Blue eyes meeting golden pools of light, Aziraphale rushed to him, his hands touching Crowley's face.

"I remember you." Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, gently touching his face.

"I remember you." Crowley smiled back at him, pressing his face against Aziraphale's hand.

Crowley pulled Aziraphale to him, kissing him with a love of loss for far too many years. Aziraphale's hands reaching up and into long dark red curls and waves, they remembered. A love of ages past, when in Heaven they were in love and wanted more, instead, one gave all they were to save the other. Too many years since Aziraphale had fallen, and now he was together. The world around them shimmered into a vast open star-filled sky. Stars twinkled like diamonds, stardust shimmered and fell from Aziraphale's wings surrounding them.

Around them, their physical memory of what they were shimmered letting go of their celestial forms. Crowley's dark shimmering mist, gleefully danced and glided, through the nether faster than Aziraphale could keep up with. The darkness of the nether came to light as Aziraphale released a pulse of divinity, lighting everything, capturing Crowley's attention in its wake. Aziraphale caught him in his arms, the two tumbling through the nether till wings caught air. Aziraphale's bright shimmering grace reached out, gently touching, sliding around Crowley's misty shadowed grace.

Crowley's grace remembered the touch of Aziraphale's, without hesitation, silver, and golden threads intertwined. Broken and frayed bonds were healed, Aziraphales grace healing wounds that only the other could heal, Crowley looked on as Aziraphale shimmered in his form, beckoning him to follow. Crowley did as he was asked, letting his arms slide around his Angel, finally kissing him, knowing he was his. Crowley realized his search was over, his heart sang the same song as Aziraphale had been singing the entire rime. They were one again, and Aziraphale wasn't going to let him go, not until their bond was made again.

Crowley's instinct was never dampened by the lack of his memory; it was embedded in his very being. Aziraphale was built more on heavens' rules, fall, or not that would never change within his nature. Raphael's grace flowed through Aziraphale, his need for an eternal bond drove him to Crowley, one and only one would forever be his. Crowley's hand slid to the back of Aziraphale's neck, his celestial form shivered as his hand brushed over their mark. Their promise of forever burnt into both of them as a badge of loyalty, of eternity to never be broken.

Aziraphale's hand rested on Crowley's chest, tilting his head back he looked into Crowleys eyes. Tilting his head down their lips met, it was a gentle kiss, a promise of more, a promise of eternity. Silver threads reached out from Aziraphales' grace, pleading and caressing Crowley's grace. Eyes closed, their kiss deepened, becoming more, golden thread wrapped around Aziraphale's grace pulling him closer to Crowley. Sighing Aziraphale slid his hands into Crowley's hair, silver and gold intertwined together, colors of rainbows and stars flowed in and out of their grace.

Full wings of white, wrapped around them, falling through space and time, the angellic bond healed, connecting them together. Their memories becoming one again, Crowley remembered the song, remembered the words of old, his arms tightened around his Angel. Aziraphale's wings opened, catching the air above the waters of their singular world. Crowley felt the sudden stop and opened his eyes, pulling away from the kiss he looked around him. Aziraphale smiled, letting his wings glide them down to the soft grass of their hillside over the ocean. The sky was bright with stars that they had created together, matching his Angel's eyes, a nebula that Aziraphale had made, golden stars surrounding a darkened star. They were home, what they had created together so long ago.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, smiling, seeing his golden threads encompassing his grace, protecting him. Reaching out to touch Crowley, Aziraphale breathed deeply, a sigh that he had been holding for countless years. Crowley pulled him into his embrace, seeing the silver threads spiraling around him, Crowley realized he had the angelic bond he so desperately needed. Picking Aziraphale up, Crowley's wings unfurled, thrusting them both into the air in a spin of joy, Crowley kissed Aziraphale deeply, his forever was with him, and he wanted to show him.

It was when Aziraphale parted his lips in a puff of air that allowed Crowley to taste his angels' lips, that the world started to shift. The world around them heated, the glow of embers and fire blazed. Darkness was lit by red and golden stars, the sparkle of ash burning through the air, a cavern of glittering gold. Crowley's Hell enveloped them, encompassing them in the heat that Crowley needed and desired had to have. Aziraphale breathed deeply smelling his loves scent, apples, trees, cinnamon, fire, Aziraphale needed to be enveloped within Crowley's demon.

Crowley pulling away from the kiss, his golden eyes flames of need, his fingers snapped, the world curled around them. Aziraphale opened his eyes; he was awake. Shuddering Aziraphale blinked pure blue flames into existence. Crowley's need to claim Aziraphale was feral, a deep-seated animal curled deep within him that needed to make the world at large know that Aziraphale was his. Aziraphale was built to be able to take his claiming, he longed for it, he needed it just as much.

Crowley's wings unfurled, catching the air, letting them gently glide to the ground, feathers of white and ebony littered the ground they laid on. The glittering ash sparkled floating around them. Crowley looked down on his Angel, Aziraphale tilting his head to the side, opening his neck and shoulder for Crowley. Slowly Crowly opened the buttons on Aziraphale's shirt. Sliding the sky blue shirt from Aziraphale's shoulder, Crowley sighed, placing kisses between his neck and shoulder, knowing he was going to leave a mark there. Aziraphale shuddered under his demons touch, his breath against Aziraphale's skin lighting him up.

Aziraphale's wings unfurled, divinity glowing flames, above and around them blackened mists of fire filled with all the colors of the stars. Crowley looked, and let his hand run through flames that caused him no harm, Aziraphale draped his arms around Crowley's neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss, one that soon turned into something more. Crowley's wings erupted into pure flames of Heaven, devouring the hellfire of his wings. Aziraphale's wings reached up and folded towards Crowleys.

Together as their wings touched, the flames surrounded them, encompassing them in its own aura. Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphjales hair, pure lights of silver dances off his Angel, touching him gently, coaxing golden drops of sunlight from Crowley. A sigh, a slight gasp Azirpahel let his head fall to the side, Crowley peppered Aziraphale neck with kisses, open touches of his tongue tasting his Angel, finding where his instinct would tell him to claim Aziraphale as his own.

Crowley's hands ran down the center of Aziraphale's bared back, suddenly Aziraphale erupted with silver threads of light, dancing, caressing, and desperately wrapping around Crowley. In answer, Crowley let go of anymore worry, a golden fire erupted from Crowley brighter than any sun, burning away any impurities of their bond. Silver and golden light wrapped around them, lifting them from the ground, covering them with each other for all eternity. The bond of eternity and forever, completed as Crowley let his mouth close over his Angel's shoulder, gently pressing his fangs into worried flesh.

An audible gasp of finality as the bond glowed and attached them together. All memories from Crowley's side of the bond came rushing back, he heard the song Aziraphale had created for him, heard him singing it to him. Crowley tightened his arms around his Angel, seeing him for the first time, touching him, the smile that Aziraphale always had for him. Aziraphale leaving flowers for him when he thought Crowley didn't see him. All the love that they had built together came flooding back to him. Crowley's Angel, his love, his mate, he remembered why Aziraphale had changed.

Crowley saw the two of them talking about a family, together, living by an ocean, leaving Heaven and Hell, being on their own side. Aziraphale had changed in front of him, the argument when they both said things they shouldn't have. The moment when Crowley saw Aziraphale running at him, wings fully extended, blocking something, protecting him. Felt the massive hit of the blade as Aziraphale fell into his arms, white wings wrapping around him, lovingly, the tears, the blood, his Angel still trying to turn back. The last slice of the blade and the heavy hit into the bone.

The fall of his Angel, he tried so hard to catch him, but again, his Angel protected him. Crowley growled as his teeth bit in harder, tasting the golden silver tainted blood in his mouth, more memories came forward. Micheal, as Crowley knelt there, trying to hold onto his memories, Micheal who came at him with her sword raised, screaming at him that his kind should have never been. Crowley remembered not caring as the last bit of a thread burned away from his Angel, lifting his head Crowley wanted the blade, he waited and wished for it.

Blackened wings wrapped around him, then they were falling, his father Lucifer, holding him, taking the fires that burnt him for his child. Reassuring him that it would all be alright, that he had him. Crowley sobbed into the bite he had on Aziraphale shoulder, then without warning the memories changed, they weren't Crowleys; they were Aziraphale's. Crowley didn't feel the pain, but he saw the fire, he watched his feathers burn to ash, saw his skin blackened and blister, hearing Aziraphale screaming Crowleys name was too much, Crowley tried to let go of the bite. Aziraphale placed his hand on the back of Crowley's head lovingly, lacing his fingers in his long red curls, keeping him there.

Crowley sobbed, seeing the floors of Hell speeding towards him, the sudden stop, he felt when Aziraphale shattered, heard his other half screaming. Aziraphale had stood, looking down at the mark on the floor, a blackened hand running to the back of his neck holding it. Crowley watched, seeing when the last thread of them snapped, frayed and burnt away. Aziraphale was the only one that was there, the scream that his Angel released from him shook the very foundations of Hell, he erupted with blackened flames tainted by divinity. Aziraphale collapsed to the ground, Crowley saw his mother Lilith, rush to him, picking him up with what strength she had left. The images changed for only a moment as a shimmer, Liliths face appeared, she was talking to Aziraphale, Crowley only made out a few words.

"I need to take your memories, Aziraphale or Micheal will find you, don't worry, my love, my son, will find you again, remember that, we love you Aziraphale...remember, Anthony loves you, Crowley loves you."

Then everything stopped, until eyes opening again for the only moment, glimpses of seconds through the years, before Gabriel began to appear in the visions, always helping, him, healing Aziraphale. Gabriel would feed him, give him water, clean him, protect him, then as images changed Aziraphale started to make new memories, he slowly came back, not remembering but alive. Crowley watched as the bond continued to form as all the memories were shared between them; the bond would be solidified. For all eternity they would be whole again, Crowley sobbed and bit down, hard, Aziraphale shuddered his hands tightening in Crowley's hair.

E.D.E.N. came into view, Aziraphale was already working there, through years after years, Crowley watched as Aziraphale was used, his memory erased, imprisoned when it didn't work. Slowly the years continued to go by. Aziraphale's hands continued to gently run through Crowley's hair as the bond grew, as the light started to curl in on them, pulses and vibration of love, need desire, longing, the feeling of togetherness jumbled all the feelings of forever into one vibrating, rotating pulse around them.

Crowley recognized the building he saw. It was E.D.E.N., but it was looking at himself as a serpent. Aziraphale watched Crowley as a serpent, and his heart, rumbled, the grace he didn't know he had was reaching desperately for Crowley. The view switched as Crowley was looking out of his serpent eyes at an angel, his soul, his grace was reaching for him, from the moment he had laid eyes on Aziraphale. Crowley remembered feeling his heartbeat when he saw the Angel. Crowley's memories became ones that he remembered, the bond started to finalize, the gold and silver threads braiding themselves into something more, it wrapped around them finally, attaching hearts, attaching their grace to one another for all time.

Crowley let go of his mark, kissing it gently, letting healing run through him as he kissed his Angel. Their arms wrapped around each other as their wings surrounded them. They were bonded again, they were one, they were whole. Suddenly the flames, the powers of them joined, into one, the walls of Hell shook with the power that their explosion of hellfire and divinity, love, and as the promise of forever erupted from them.

Time stopped in Hell for only a moment, the Prince and Lucifer were not affected, but they saw it, the power surge that flowed through was unidentifiable. Lucifer and Beelzebub both smiled from where they were in Hell. Knowing that their children had found each other again. Understanding the power of the two together, Hell had to make plans to keep them alive.

Heaven saw the time stop, but the divinity that bowled over Heaven was stronger than anything they had ever experienced. God knowingly smirked, knowing Heaven was going to need the two Nephalam. Micheal started making plans, he needed to let Shadwell know that they had a problem, but how could they control them. E.D.E.N. was going to be prepared for them, and capturing one, would control the other.

Gabriel shuddered under the power that came out of Crowley's room. It bounced off the walls, filled the house with energy that Gabriel had never experienced before. Taking his breath away, Anathema grabbed Gabriel dragging him back to the bedroom, ripping at his clothes as he kicked the door shut.

As the flames and divinity faded away, they found themselves in Crowley's bed together, Crowley pulling Aziraphale as close to him as he could, in the room that reminded him he would always be alone, now held him and his future. Crowley had his match, had his memories and he remembered everything, there was Hell to pay, Micheal was at the top of the list, but first Crowley's newfound group of friends needed to go back to E.D.E.N. and find Gabriel and Anathemas, child. The rest would fall into place afterward. For now, Crowley was going to rest with his mate, taking care of him, loving him, and maybe more.


	14. Breaking Chains - EXPLICIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking Chains and Creating Bonds  
> Memories and Pain
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THIS IS THE EXPLICIT ONE!
> 
> ALSO, I would suggest reading the clean one as well if you want more memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THIS IS THE EXPLICIT ONE!
> 
> ALSO, I would suggest reading the clean one as well if you want more memory
> 
> Thank you to my beta @kunstbyj

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5EAQzm9HOF_HhHS7xdq32F

Crowley looked down into the blazing blue eyes, he could feel Aziraphale searching his very grace, something was still missing from them, there was an emptiness. Aziraphale pressed his head closer to Crowley's chest, hearing his heartbeat, slowly nuzzling his way up under his chin, no words said, a singular vibrating pulse radiating off of Aziraphale. A dance, a song, a beckoning Crowley could feel, however, couldn't remember the steps or words. Crowley lifted his hand to Aziraphale's face trying to tip it up to look into his eyes. Aziraphale stepped closer to him, holding him to the door, pulses of something Crowley didn't understand continued slamming into him one after another, the breath he had never needed to be taken from him at each vibration.

Aziraphale's eyes blazed a blue fire, growing more desperate, more frustrated with each moment Crowley didn't understand. Finally, Aziraphale looked up, meeting Crowley's golden glow, their eyes met Crowley felt as though he was falling from the Heavens through clouds quickly Crowley's eyes shut. Crowley hit the bottom of his fall with a resounding smack, no pain came, questioning himself if he had fallen. Crowley opened his eyes, taking in the darkness around him, he could see the glow from his own eyes lighting the way.

In a covered corner, Crowley found himself looking down at the glowing mark on the ground, absently Crowley touched his chest. Carefully he walked further out, leaving the spot where he had landed. Looking up into the vast open sky was awe-inspiring, spectacularly lit starfields, nebulas, lights of dancing colors, the breath he didn't need was stolen from him. Crowley remembered this view from somewhere; he couldn't remember why, but he knew it.

Looking out across a field of colors, flowers, stardust, and sparkle, Crowley saw an angel dancing, spinning, heavy chains still dangling from delicate wrists, dragging on elegant ankles that gracefully turned and pirouetted against the weight, regardless of how it pulled at her. Crowley walked closer, recognition of the being came to Crowley; she was the being that was chained in his dreams, being forced to shift between beings and genders. Her look this time was one of joy, singing a song that pulled at Crowley's heart, he watched her dance, hair of white glowing curls that shone off every strand, wrapping around her delicate features, floating off and away from her hourglass figure. A song of old descended from her lips; it pulled Crowley, he couldn't understand it, as she sang it, but he needed to go closer.

Large double wings unfurled from her, the more she sang, the happier she seemed, Crowley could see her better now. Spinning amongst the flowers, she danced and sang, then she would stop, her body flaring up with blackened flames of divinity before subsiding, the dance and her song would begin again. Crowley watched in utter amazement of her; she was beautiful, graceful beyond measure, her wings opened, pressing air under them only gathering a few feet before being pulled back down to the ground by the chains that bound her. On bended knee, her hair hung around her face, Crowley caught her attention as he came closer.

Silently she flipped her head up, platinum curls flying back over her shoulders, leaving a spray of silver and gold stardust that surrounded Crowley. Crowley watched her eyes open, burning blue embers, sparking with frustration, regret, pain, anger, need, desperation. Tentatively standing she took a step forward, she gazed at him, a tilt of her head, an instant recognition of him, a spark, a vibrating pulse so strong it bowled him over, waking him from the dream, only find Aziraphale dropping to the floor in front of him. Crowley caught Aziraphale under his arms, pulling him back to the bed and laying him down. Looking down at Aziraphale, he remembered the feeling of him, somehow, but not him. Crowley needed Gabriel to give him more information, now and not later, there was no time.

Crowley quietly closed the door behind him and walked out into the room only to find Gabriel already sitting on the couch, looking at him. "I felt it, you need your memories back and maybe finishing what happened is needed, at least before you bring him back together." Crowley tilted his head, coming to sit across from Gabriel, a nod of his head, he sat still trying to take in all that he saw. Gabriel sat back, taking a deep breath, "Remember you promised, no harm to Anathema or me, your kind of all of us can't break promises." Crowley growled lightly, hating the fact that an Archangel would know and remember, but he sat back and listened.

"The story I will tell you is from long ago, much further than you would remember, at least now, but there is a way to get it all back, please keep that in mind, my friend." Crowley shifted under the weight of that word ~Friend~. "You and Aziraphale were born at the same time from different parents, his, as you know, were Raphael, and Beelzebub, who I am sure are going to be here once they realize that their child is here. You are a bit different; you are the child of Lucifer and Lillith; ...now that you were made aware of this and I am breaking every rule that was put into place, you will be summoned as well." Gabriel picked up the bottle of whiskey off the table, forgoing a glass, leaning back, drank directly from the bottle.

"Anathema and I will need a new home, especially seeing as you promised to help get our child, and I will willingly go against every rule that was put in place at the time of the great war and the fall." Crowley nodded at him, trying to wrap his endlessly vast mind around what he was being told. Though it made sense why Hell could never hurt him and why he didn't fall, why did Aziraphale?

"Gabriel, why did Aziraphale fall, and what did you mean by bringing him together?" Crowley paused for a moment, "I will need more information about everything, but we need to take care of a potential problem, and from what I saw and felt in there, this situation might be just that." Gabriel sighed deeply.

"What you see here is Aziraphale, what he is, but with every pair of Nephalem one can switch, so your kind does not end. You both were made of celestial beings, both angelic and demonic, but because you were born, so must your offspring. Aziraphale was the one born with the ability to switch, which means together, he is stronger and more powerful than most, and because of your heritage, you are just as powerful. Together you can shake the very foundations of existence." Gabriel waited a moment, tilting his head, blazing violet eyes looked out at Crowley, whose eyes had started to flare.

"So why is he in two different realms then? Why is he apart, why can't I remember Gabriel?" Crowley sat on the edge of his chair, eyes flaring brighter. Gabriel felt Crowley's anger, realizing it wasn't at him, he comfortably sat back, continuing to drink.

"I started to train you, that is how you met Aziraphale, the two of you just well, you were the missing part of each other. Heaven was still learning what your kind were, it was just before the fall. The fall was already happening, it had already been decided who was falling. Hence why you are both divine and demonic, decisions were already made, but Heaven needed to know what made you tick if you were going to be a problem. Aziraphale changed one day, no one knew your kind could do that. It was when love entered the picture, you marked him, you had become bonded pair, you were the first. Micheal wanted to control your kind, she panicked when she realized what Aziraphale could do, it was the start of the fall. Micheal rushed you, her weapon drawn, your father saw and rushed forward, realizing you were going to be killed, but before he could reach you, Aziraphale threw themselves in front of you; they were hit while facing you." Gabriel touched the back of his neck. "That's where Aziraphale was hit by Micheals divinity, the marks you have was the way your bodies protected themself. You are made of both, so his body took what it could, but the rest went through him and splashed onto your chest, it was still too much that he took, you tried to hold him. You spun with him as he was struck by Micheals blade, Aziraphale wrapped his wings around you and took each blow from Micheal, one last strike with pure divinity, and he fell. Your father grabbed you before Micheals blade struck you and he willingly fell, guarding you with his wings, you both fell from Heaven."

Crowley fell back against the chair, his breathing slightly panicked, his body seemingly remembered even though his mind could not, "Why don't I remember any of that?" Crowley looked pleadingly at Gabriel before his eyes flicked back to his bedroom door. Crowley realized behind the door was another Nephalam, his soulmate who had given all they were to save him.

"Because, Crowley, I was sent to take your memories from you. You slept for a long time after that, and when you awoke, apparently someone keeps erasing your memories." Gabriel waiting for the glaze to leave Crowley's eyes.

"Why did you call me friend, Gabriel?"

"Because you were my friend, that was why Heaven sent me, they knew you would trust me, you wouldn't attack me. I am so sorry Crowley, I was so blind and didn't think for myself, yet, but I do now and am here. I can help give you back what I took from you, and I can show you what I remember from then. However, even though I kept your memories, there are many that you, you saw far too much. You will see Aziraphale fall unless you want me to keep those, I can." Crowley shook his head ~No~ he wanted all of his memories back he needed to know. "Alright, Crowley, just remember something, all the feelings, all the sights, sounds, smells everything is going to rush back to you." Crowley put his finger up.

"You didn't tell me why Aziraphale is in two realms at once." Gabriel visibly swallowed, Crowley's eyes started to flare again.

"When Aziraphale hit the floor, his divinity left that mark behind, he was shattered from the fall, it burnt its mark into the new Hell, it was the last effort for him to find you again, but as he fell, because of the pain, any being would do anything they could to stop the pain. Aziraphale kept switching between his two forms, when he hit, Aziraphale was her, and Micheal having followed sealed his mark, keeping his divinity in front of your door, for eternity. How EDEN somehow figured out what he was and that he could be more than one thing. I don't know, or even how anyone would be able to figure that out. In my opinion, Micheal still has something to do with this. She has been trapped here for as long as I can remember. You might be able to break the chains that hold her where she resides, since the fall." Crowley looked at Gabriel.

"I never mentioned chains Gabriel, how would you know that?" Gabriel looked down into the bottle.

"Your memories weren't wiped right away, you knew at one point that Aziraphale was shattered, but you couldn't find Aziraphale, neither could we, he just vanished. That's why you have been looking for something for years upon years. You've been trying to put him together, your mate, your other half, you may not have remembered, but apparently, your grace did." Gabriel looked remorseful as if part of him had broken by doing what he had been ordered. "Please let me help you, I can give you back what I have, but the rest is up to you, I don't know how being held like that for as many years will do, but if you don't, you'll never be whole and neither will he." Crowley nodded at him.

"Alright, Gabriel, do what you need to." Crowley leaned his head back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Gabriel looked at him like he had lost his mind. Watching Gabriel tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Crowley, what the hell are you doing?" Crowley opened one of his eyes with a shrug.

"I don't know, saw it in a movie."

"For the love of...just go into your room and lay down. You're going to need to be near him to find him. Sitting in a chair like I am going to hook you up to some machine, really Crowley." Gabriel followed him into Crowley's bedroom, giving him a light shove.

Crowley laid down next to Aziraphale, taking his hand in his. Crowley watched Gabriel, who touched his forehead and closed his eyes. Crowley watched, looking nervous when Gabriel peeked at him, "Just kidding, sorry I had too, that was just too funny Crowley, too many movies."

"You are a right ars......." Gabriel snapped his fingers before Crowley could finish his sentence, molten gold eyes slammed shut, sparks, lightning, spirals, stardust, a song. Crowley's mind was flooded with memories, sounds, songs, smells, and agony. Then screams. Screams he wanted to close out, he didn't want to hear those, he didn't want to smell that, what was that. Crowley could see himself screaming for someone, feeling heat dripping from his arms, he looked down, golden blood flowed over his arms.

"Oh god, help him, please, he's bleeding, help, him, NO.......he's burning."

Then as the memory came back in full, the dimmed eyes he could barely see in other dreams came into complete clarity. Crowley saw those firey blue star dusted eyes looking back at him, the pain as the shine of a blade came down across Aziraphale's back. The feeling of blood pouring out of his mate, the struggle trying turn Aziraphale away from the sword. Aziraphale's white wings wrapped around Crowley, the sound of flesh being sliced through, the thunk of a bone stopping a blade. Aziraphale pushed Crowley away, his blood spraying Crowley with the effort, turning Aziraphale looked directly at Micheal as he fell, still defiant, switching himself between forms as he burned. Crowley remembered something that Gabriel didn't, Crowley had tried to catch Aziraphale, as Crowley flew towards Aziraphale, the faster Aziraphale fell. Aziraphale's wings were burning, turning to dust, Crowley could see the bones and the blood pouring out of Aziraphale's broken body. Crowley watched as Aziraphale arched backward, sending out one last pulse of love, protection, it hit Crowley throwing him back to Heaven's floors and away from Aziraphale, black flames engulfed him, Aziraphale vanished into a cloud of ash and smoke. To Crowley, Aziraphale was no more.

The pain of the memory encompassed Crowley, he curled in on himself, the sobs that left him, the cries that wracked his body were memories, he watched from somewhere else, but he felt them. A loud cracking noise caused him to turn suddenly seeing, Micheal, with her bloodied weapon raised, pointed at Crowley, who was on his knees, where Aziraphale had fallen. Tilting his head back, Micheal started to bring her weapon down to end Crowley. Crowley continued to watch as his father, his wings already blackened, already damned, wrapped himself around his son, and fell off the edge of Heaven. Crowley could still feel the warmth of his father as he held him, could hear his words, protecting him from the fall.

Crowley was gasping at the air he didn't need, remembering, watching his own life open before him. Watching he saw himself and his father, Lucifer land on the cold stone of Hell's floor. Both looked down at the glowing red mark on the ground. They had landed where Aziraphale had been thrown into and trapped. Crowley watched as Lucifer check him over, using what ability he had left to heal his son's wounds, but touching upon his chest, the mark would not be repaired. Lucifer left him then to gather the rest of the fallen, they were still his kin, Crowley caught glimpses of Beelzebub searching, then their eyes met, and they came to where Crowley stood.

Beelzebub dropped to their knees on the mark, eyes wildly searching the area for any trace of their child, for Aziraphale. So much sorrow it was overwhelming for even Crowley to view, to feel, they were his memories, he didn't want these but knew he had to have them all. As chaos ruled Hell, fallen angels were being collected, healed, and cared upon, Crowley saw Gabriel appear, Crowley started to go to him. Crowley watched Gabriel's hand go up, saw fallen angels running for him, a snap, then darkness, Crowley watched himself waking in his house, only knowing what he was. He worked for both Heaven and Hell. The pain was gone, the feeling of loss was not.

Gabriel had let his memories slip in with Crowleys, these he felt nothing but his own emotions, but it was chunks of information he needed, that Crowley had no knowledge of anymore. Crowley watched as Gabriel searched for Aziraphale, hunted and stalked for him, years on end looking until he finally found him. Crowley couldn't tell how many years had gone by, but Aziraphale had been chained, not awake, not asleep, but something altogether different. Gabriel waited, once the humans all around had gone, he went to Aziraphale's side, healing him, but even he could not break through to him, his mind was broken shattered and somewhere else.

Gabriel had gone back to Heaven to find out more information, but as he wandered the halls heading to the spire, he stumbled upon Micheal talking. Quietly he eavesdropped on Micheal, who was bragging about what they had done to Aziraphale. How Micheal kept him broken and wandering with the humans, his grace split and separate from one another, never to be together again, how his mate would suffer for all time. There was nothing Gabriel could do about it but keep Aziraphale alive, which, as Crowley watched Gabriel did. Gabriel even brought him around to be Aziraphale, he may not remember, but he was at least alive. What Gabriel had done was why he had been sent to EDEN by God. God had received information of what was happening.

Gabriel's memories became foggy shortly after his arrival to EDEN, only flashes of Anathema, Aziraphale, and chains. Crowley could feel the happiness that befell Gabriel with every blink of Anathema, the Archangel absolutely had fallen in love with her, an Earth Angel. Crowley, unfortunately, saw how the child was conceived, he personally was going to hurt Gabriel for scarring him.

Gabriel's memories suddenly placed Crowley in a training arena; he stood in the middle of it, watching a younger version of himself. Gabriel was teaching him how to use a sword, although, in Crowley's opinion, he preferred a whip, to which Gabriel relented and handed young Crowley one. Crowley watched as Gabriel directed him, seeing himself spin, the whip flowing easily under Crowley's direction, the whip being used as an extension of himself; it was a part of him. Gabriel suddenly was smirking, Crowley's attention had been diverted, and as Crowley watched, he saw himself being toppled over by Gabriel. Crowley looked in the direction that he had been mesmerized by, he understood why. Crowley remembered it.

Gliding down from above was an angel, glowing, beautiful, soft, not all hard angles like the rest. Wings that he had never seen before on any angel, they gleamed white, barely-there colors spiraling through them, Crowley's eyes followed the line of the wings to starlit filled ebony fields of feathers encompassing the white. Crowley kept watching as the Angel stretched his wings out, there were two full sets of wings, the Angel locked eyes with him. A smile to end the ages beamed at Crowley, eyes of the most vivid blue, filled with nebulas worth of starlit colors, sprinkled with bits of gold and silver, ever moving. That was when Crowley had first seen Aziraphale, his Angel, his mate, his love, Crowley just didn't know it yet. Memories started to shift again, Crowley had to balance himself, it was still Gabriel's memory, but this one was different.

Standing behind a wall, Gabriel was watching Micheal, just beyond Micheal, Crowley could see himself and Aziraphale, alone. Crowley watched the memory, saw himself and Aziraphale walking under the stars, a song was being sung by Aziraphale, Crowley remembered the song. Crowley's heart ached to hear the song again, it was a song for him, a promise, an admission of love. Crowley watched and remembered, this was the place that they had first kissed, looking on he saw the kiss happen, his heart filled with a warmth of love.

Micheal growled, turning away from the two of them, the memories became fuzzier, darkness, Crowley found himself standing barefoot on soft grass, the sky above filled with the stars that matched his Angel's eyes. The music, he could hear his song, a song was being sung, he walked towards it, then he stopped seeing her, the trapped part of Aziraphale, she was still chained in the prison that Micheal had made for this part of Aziraphale.

Crowley wasn't sure how to fix this, but he was going to make it to her; this time, he wouldn't be stopped. Brilliantly beautiful hair floated around her as she danced, perpetually stuck in an endless song and dance, trying for too many years to escape. Crowley continued to walk towards her, she stopped on bended knee, her hair hanging in front of her face again, before she could lift her head and have her hair cast out the stardust, Crowley's fingers touched her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. Slowly she stood, blue flames taking him in, recognition of him, a smile to stop all time danced across her lips and over a tear-stained face. Gently her hand raised to Crowley's jaw, tracing it with nimble fingers, touching him softly afraid that he would disappear.

Crowley remembered the song, her touch, gentle, his, always his, memories flowed of how she had fallen, trying to protect him, half of her memories gone. Her lips brushed over his, her warmth filling him, hope, love, all that he had lost. Crowley's arms slipped around the delicate Angel in front of him, pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss ever so slowly. A thought of Aziraphale crossed Crowley's mind, sleeping next to him; he was here somewhere. Aziraphale filled Crowley's mind, the sounds of chains, then a dull thud, then another, another, a final one, Crowley felt her sigh into the kiss. Crowley felt when the collar on her neck fell away, she spun away from him her wings free. They shot out of her, into the air she flew, sighing and crying she was free, from within her a glow. It was small at first, but it grew.

Evermore extensive, encompassing her in the glow of her divinity and its entirety, pulling in on herself, wings enclosing around her, black flamed divinity exploded from her. Happiness, love, relief came from her as her feet touched the ground and knelt, facing away from Crowley. Walking back up to the Angel, Crowley saw the shimmer, the intake of breath, standing free of chains, and turning to him was Aziraphale. Blue eyes meeting golden pools of light, Aziraphale rushed to him, his hands touching Crowley's face.

"I remember you." Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, gently touching his face.

"I remember you." Crowley smiled back at him, pressing his face against Aziraphale's hand.

Crowley pulled Aziraphale to him, kissing him with a love of loss for far too many years. Aziraphale's hands reaching up and into long dark red curls and waves, they remembered. A love of ages past, when in Heaven they were in love and wanted more, instead, one gave all they were to save the other. Too many years since Aziraphale had fallen, and now he was together. The world around them shimmered into a vast open star-filled sky. Stars twinkled like diamonds, stardust shimmered and fell from Aziraphale's wings surrounding them.

Around them, their physical memory of what they were shimmered letting go of their celestial forms. Crowley's dark shimmering mist, gleefully danced and glided, through the nether faster than Aziraphale could keep up with. The darkness of the nether came to light as Aziraphale released a pulse of divinity, lighting everything, capturing Crowley's attention in its wake. Aziraphale caught him in his arms, the two tumbling through the nether till wings caught air. Aziraphale's bright shimmering grace reached out, gently touching, sliding around Crowley's misty shadowed grace.

Crowley's grace remembered the touch of Aziraphale's, without hesitation, silver, and golden threads intertwined. Broken and frayed bonds were healed, Aziraphales grace healing wounds that only the other could heal, Crowley looked on as Aziraphale shimmered in his form, beckoning him to follow. Crowley did as he was asked, letting his arms slide around his Angel, finally kissing him, knowing he was his. Crowley realized his search was over, his heart sang the same song as Aziraphale had been singing the entire rime. They were one again, and Aziraphale wasn't going to let him go, not until their bond was made again.

Crowley's instinct was never dampened by the lack of his memory; it was embedded in his very being. Aziraphale was built more on heavens' rules, fall, or not that would never change within his nature. Raphael's grace flowed through Aziraphale, his need for an eternal bond drove him to Crowley, one and only one would forever be his. Crowley's hand slid to the back of Aziraphale's neck, his celestial form shivered as his hand brushed over their mark. Their promise of forever burnt into both of them as a badge of loyalty, of eternity to never be broken.

Aziraphale's hand rested on Crowley's chest, tilting his head back he looked into Crowleys eyes. Tilting his head down their lips met, it was a gentle kiss, a promise of more, a promise of eternity. Silver threads reached out from Aziraphales' grace, pleading and caressing Crowley's grace. Eyes closed, their kiss deepened, becoming more, golden thread wrapped around Aziraphale's grace pulling him closer to Crowley. Sighing Aziraphale slid his hands into Crowley's hair, silver and gold intertwined together, colors of rainbows and stars flowed in and out of their grace.

Full wings of white, wrapped around them, falling through space and time, the angellic bond healed, connecting them together. Their memories becoming one again, Crowley remembered the song, remembered the words of old, his arms tightened around his Angel. Aziraphale's wings opened, catching the air above the waters of their singular world. Crowley felt the sudden stop and opened his eyes, pulling away from the kiss he looked around him. Aziraphale smiled, letting his wings glide them down to the soft grass of their hillside over the ocean. The sky was bright with stars that they had created together, matching his Angel's eyes, a nebula that Aziraphale had made, golden stars surrounding a darkened star. They were home, what they had created together so long ago.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, smiling, seeing his golden threads encompassing his grace, protecting him. Reaching out to touch Crowley, Aziraphale breathed deeply, a sigh that he had been holding for countless years. Crowley pulled him into his embrace, seeing the silver threads spiraling around him, Crowley realized he had the angelic bond he so desperately needed. Picking Aziraphale up, Crowley's wings unfurled, thrusting them both into the air in a spin of joy, Crowley kissed Aziraphale deeply, his forever was with him, and he wanted to show him.

It was when Aziraphale parted his lips in a puff of air that allowed Crowley to taste his angels' lips, that the world started to shift. The world around them heated, the glow of embers and fire blazed. Darkness was lit by red and golden stars, the sparkle of ash burning through the air, a cavern of glittering gold. Crowley's Hell enveloped them, encompassing them in the heat that Crowley needed and desired had to have. Aziraphale breathed deeply smelling his loves scent, apples, trees, cinnamon, fire, Aziraphale needed to be enveloped within Crowley's demon.

Aziraphale's instincts remembered letting his head fall back, opening himself to Crowley. Crowley growled, dragging teeth down his Angel's neck, fangs descending scraping against the soft flesh he found. Crowley pulled open the collar that was in his way, running his tongue over the angelic flesh his teeth worried, open kisses fell upon Aziraphale's jawline back to his Angel's mouth. Crowley devoured Aziraphale's mouth, who answered his need just as thoroughly, their kiss needful yet lovingly gentle.

Crowley pulling away from the kiss, his golden eyes flames of need, his fingers snapped, the world curled around them. Aziraphale opened his eyes; he was awake. Shuddering Aziraphale blinked pure blue flames into existence. Crowley's need to claim Aziraphale was feral, a deep-seated animal curled deep within him that needed to make the world at large know that Aziraphale was his. Aziraphale was built to be able to take his claiming, he longed for it, he needed it just as much.

Aziraphale impatiently arched his body, feeling Crowley against him. Dragging a feral growl from him, Crowley slid his knee in between Aziraphales legs, making him still, a wicked grin played across lips that held fangs that would claim Aziraphale. Whining against the intrusion of Crowley's knee against a growing need, Crowley held the friction Aziraphale wanted away from him. Desperation, need, lust, was what Crowley desired his Angel to need. Crowley needed to hear those words, ~please, I'm yours.~. Aziraphale rolled his body up against Crowley, who dropped his head onto Aziraphale shoulder, feeling him barely create friction. Two fanged teeth barely broke the surface of Aziraphale shoulder; the taste of his golden blood drove Crowley even further, hearing his angel gasp wantonly was worse.

Crowley's wings unfurled, catching the air, letting them fall to the ground, feathers of white and ebony littered the ground they laid on. The glittering ash sparkled floating around them. Crowley looked down on his Angel, Aziraphale tilting his head to the side, opening his neck and shoulder for Crowley. A snap and the offending clothing disappeared to somewhere that Crowley couldn't give two fucks about. A gasp from Aziraphale at the sudden heat against his body, forcing an arch up into Crowley.

Crowley kissed Azirapahle before letting his lips follow his neckline to his collarbone, his teeth teased and worried the flesh. Aziraphale gasped, feeling fangs dragging and pressing into his skin, his legs wrapped around Crowley as he rolled up against Crowley. Teeth bit just slightly harder into Aziraphale's shoulder, Crowley needed more from his Angel. Aziraphale's hands dragged harshly against Crowleys back, his wings pressing into the ground. Crowley pressed in against Aziraphale, grinding against him, his fangs slowly breaking the skin. Gasping, as Crowley's bite broke his skin, "Please..." Crowley held back the sudden urge to let his jaw press deeper into his Angel's shoulder.

Crowley unwrapped himself from Aziraphale, flipping him over. Aziraphale followed Crowley's command, laying on his stomach he panted, not knowing what his love was going to do. Crowley's hands ran down Aziraphale's spine, followed by his kiss, light scratches,..."Wings." No sooner did Crowley ask for wings Aziraphale released his into the world. Aziraphale heard Crowley's sharp intake of air. Crowley looked down on his mate, vulnerable, trusting, his wings on display, for him, for Crowley to do what he wanted.

Crowley continued to lavish Aziraphale with wet kisses, his tongue tracing over every part of Aziraphale. Gasps, pants, need were bubbling up within Aziraphale, Crowley drank in the delicious noises his Angel was making. Aziraphale's wings shimmered, stardust falling off them before a blackened mist vibrated off the ebony starfield feathers. The stardust swirled around Crowley, flowing over him, dragging his grace out.

Crowley ran his hands between Aziraphale's wings; they fluttered, leaning over his Angel Crowley let his body lay on top of him. Crowley opened his mouth, tasting, feeling along the soft flesh between Aziraphale's neck and shoulder, teeth dragging over the skin. Aziraphale moaned, pushing up against his demon feeling Crowley hard against his ass.

"Please," Azirapahel quietly but steadily asked, Crowley's inner feral need, growled back out at Aziraphale. Crowley straddled one of Aziraphale's legs, his hand sliding under one of his wings, pulling him up against him. Aziraphale bent to Crowleys will, bending up against Crowley as he followed his own wing. Crowley ground himself against the Angel that bent to his will, submitting himself to Crowley.

Aziraphale placed his hands on the ground holding himself at an odd angle. Crowley released Aziraphale's wing, sliding his hand to Aziraphale's neck, slowly sliding it down over Aziraphales chest, over his stomach, lower his hand went pulling moans, and desperate gasps from Aziraphale. "Kneel," Crowley growled out, Aziraphale quickly pulled himself up onto his knees, Crowley's heated breath caressed his ear. "Do you want this Aziraphale?" Crowley growled into Aziraphale's ear,

As Aziraphale tried to answer, Crowley's fingers wrapped around his cock as he kneeled in Crowley's Hell. Barely audible Aziraphale answered, "Please, Crowley, I need you." Crowley smirked, his hand slid over Aziraphales hardened cock, torturously slow. Crowley kept Aziraphale kneeling, pressing himself between Aziraphale ass, letting himself grind and slide in time with his hand, resting his head on the shoulder he wanted to sink his teeth into.

Aziraphale moved to try to make Crowley move faster, needing more than what was being allowed, "STAY STILL." Crowley lowly growled Aziraphale stilled feeling something different in that command, something he longed to follow. Crowley's released Aziraphale's cock, with a whine, Crowley smiled, his wings fully unfurled, draping over them, Crowley's misty aura flowing off them. Crowley sat back, looking at his angels' wings, smiling, seeing the glow of divinity within, edges dripping with a matching mist to him.

Crowley shook his wings out for a moment letting his mist cover Aziraphale's wings, turning Aziraphale around to face him, his lips brushing against Aziraphale pulling need from him. Crowley's forked tongue slid into Aziraphale's mouth, brushing over the sensitive roof of Aziraphale's mouth. Lust, pulsed into Crowley the longer he kissed his Angel, Crowley pushed further, pulling the demonic side of Aziraphale out.

Lust, want, need, started pulsing off his Angel, pulling away from the kiss Aziraphale chased Crowley's mouth, being held back by Crowleys hands, eyes of black and blue flames burned there. That was what Crowley was waiting for. Aziraphale pressed against the hand that held him there. Crowley holding him away from what he wanted was too much for the now, demonic Angel. Dropping away from Crowley's hand, Aziraphales mouth wrapped around Crowley's cock, sucking into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the bottom of the shaft, burying it deep in his throat. Crowley reached into platinum curls holding himself upright at the onslaught of Aziraphale's mouth.

Aziraphale's' wings sparkled as Crowley let his Angel devour his cock with his mouth, a gag, a moan, Crowley pulled on angelic curls. A disgruntled moan, hair being pulled against wanting to have Crowley's cock in his mouth Aziraophale fought against Crowley's hand. Crowley reached forward, grabbing wings that burst into blackened flames, pushing Aziraphale onto his back. Eyes wide, as flames of black divinity, flowed off of angelic wings, Crowley let his wings ignite into demonic divinity. Slamming his hands on either side of Aziraphale's head, Crowley dragged his fangs back to the spot he had already chosen, a slight bite, Aziraphale growled back Crowley.

Crowley slid his hand down between Aziraphales legs, his fingers wrapping around Aziraphale cock, stroking it in earnest, Aziraphale lurched up into an arch, against Crowley's hand. Crowley slid his hand to the base of Aziraphale's cock, his fingers were suddenly slickened with Aziraphale. Crowley growled out in approval, reaching between his own legs, he lined himself up with Azirphales cunt. Slowly sliding in, dropping his head on Aziraphale's shoulder as he moaned and writhed under him.

Pressing himself deeper into Aziraphale, who wrapped his legs around Crowleys back, pulling him deeper into him. Aziraphale arched up against Crowley as slowly Crowley let him feel, the slide of his cock. Crowley started to fuck him harder until Aziraphale was breathlessly begging him for more. Crowley answered his demands, sliding up onto his knees, Aziraphale rolled his body into every thrust Crowley pressed into him. Crowley took Aziraphale's hand, wrapping it around Aziraphale's cock, sliding his hand over Aziraphale, demanding Aziraphale stroke his own cock while Crowley watched. Aziraphale rolled his hips into Crowley while fucking his own hand with each roll of his hips.

Crowley could feel himself losing any ability to stay within the realm of calm or in control, sliding out of Aziraphale. He turned him around, bending him over, his hands spreading Azirphales ass, his tongue teasing Aziraphale's rim. Carefully sliding his finger into Aziraphale's ass while his forked tongue slickened his hole. Aziraphale bucked against Crowley's fingers, adding another stretching Aziraphale, Crowley's actions becoming desperate as a third finger was inserted. Aziraphale dropped to his forearms letting his forehead rest against the fallen feathers, "Fuck me!" desperation dripping from his angels pleading.

"Please, Crowley, take me, please, I am yours." The words Crowley needed to hear were spoken, his wings erupted with divinity and fire. Clawed fingers gripped into the soft flesh of his Angel, breaking the skin only to listen to a moan, Aziraphale pressed back against Crowleys hardened cock. A fierce growl behind Aziraphale was a warning that his demon had slipped into the feral being of both Angel and demon. Aziraphale closed his eyes, his wings pulling eternal hellfire, blackened divinity dripped from his wings. Crowley couldn't wait any longer, he pressed forward taking his angels offering, his cock sliding into him, there was no stopping no waiting.

Aziraphale pushed desperately back against Crowley, feeling his cock slip past the rim and inside him. Every silken inch of Crowley slid into Aziraphale, who begged and pleaded for more. Claws dragged down the middle of Aziraphale's back, here and there feeling the break of skin. Golden silver tainted blood slipping jus a bit here and there as Crowley started to fuck Aziraphale in earnest, leaning over him, letting his tongue taste the blood. Pressing deeper into him, Azirphale pushed back and into Crowley with each thrust of his hips. Aziraphale's wings went up, and back, as Crowleys came down, the flames intertwining. Pushing them towards an edge, Aziraphale went back up onto his hands; Crowley reached forward, pulling him up, keeping him bent forward just enough, letting him slid his cock still within Aziraphale.

A golden thread of light erupted from Crowley's blackened mist that surrounded them, reaching for Aziraphales silver light. Crowley let one of his hands stay at the base of Aziraphale throat, worshipful in its weight. Letting his other hand slid down over the front of Aziraphale, wrapping his hand around Aziraphale's cock, he squeezed pumping him, twisting around the top of Aziraphale cock. A silver light of god grew from within Aziraphale, the fire erupted from within Aziraphale, surrounding them, caressing Crowley, devouring the golden threads of light.

Crowley felt when Aziraphale started to succumb to the bond, he could feel the Angel tightening around him. The demonic bond he needed was there, pulling Aziraphale back against him, he bit down hard into the flesh of Aziraphale's neck, feeling the blood flow into his mouth. Aziraphale came as soon as he was claimed, Crowley following him over an edge they both desperately needed. An explosion of hellfire and divinity erupted from them.

Time stopped in Hell for only a moment, the Prince and Lucifer were not affected, but they saw it, the power surge that flowed through was unidentifiable. Lucifer and Beelzebub both smiled from where they were in Hell. Knowing that their children had found each other again, and they were both home. Understanding the power of the two together, Hell had to make plans to keep them alive.

Heaven saw the time stop, but the divinity that bowled over Heaven was stronger than anything they had ever experienced. God knowingly smirked, knowing Heaven was going to need the two Nephalam. Micheal started making plans, he needed to let Shadwell know that they had a problem, but how could they control them. EDEN was going to be prepared for them, and capturing one, would control the other.

Gabriel shuddered under the power that came out of Crowleys room; it bounced off the walls, filled the house with power that Gabriel had never experienced before. Taking his breath away, Anathema grabbed Gabriel dragging him back to the bedroom, ripping at his clothes as he kicked the door shut.

Crowley collapsed on top of Aziraphale, whose wings dropped over the bed, flames slowly dying down. Crowley slid out of Aziraphale, who shivered against the drag of his cock. Aziraphale laid down on the bed, his body sinking into the bed, pulling his wings against his back Crowley curled in next to Aziraphale, gently Crowley let his hands run up and down over Aziraphale back eliciting sighs of contentedness and love. Crowley snapped, cleaning them up, placing gentle kisses on his Angel's body. Making sure not to miss a single mark he had left, Crowley took care of his Angel, paying particular attention to his mark, where they were attached for all of eternity.

Crowley had his match, had his memories and he remembered everything, there was Hell to pay, Micheal was at the top of the list, but first Crowley's newfound group of friends needed to go back to EDEN and find Gabriel and Anathemas, child. The rest would fall into place afterward. For now, Crowley was going to rest with his mate, taking care of him, loving him, and maybe more.


	15. Memories, Families and EDEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking from memories being replaced,  
> families reunited and Eden falls into the  
> picture. Michael graces Shadwell with an open  
> threat and lovingly graces Tracey with a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note There Is Momentary Violence.
> 
> It is only once but it is there, just so you know it is.
> 
> Sorry for delayed chapters, the next two are almost done, but I was making masks for people for protection against the virus.

Waking Crowley found himself surrounded by the white feathers of his mate. Crowley's own ebony feathers intertwined and slotted through those flawlessly divine feathers. Inhaling deeply and releasing into a sigh, Crowley could smell his love. Aziraphale's scent of cocoa, old books, and something entirely Aziraphale's own now mixed with Crowley's. Crowley's scent of smoke, apples, and burnt sugar, the claiming mark golden, spreading over Aziraphales neck and down his back in cascading glimmers of golden stars. Crowley couldn't help the possessive smile that waltzed dancing across his lips, dipping his head down, placing a gentle kiss upon Aziraphale's forehead.

Watching, careful to not wake him, Crowley smiled as Aziraphale curled in closer. Aziraphale's wings pulling and fluffing slightly against Crowleys own. Staying a moment longer, Crowley closed his eyes, taking in all that had happened. Everything he had been forced to forget was now his again. Crowley's mate was his again, and knowing who to go after was just lovely. Michael was going to pay for what they had done to Aziraphale, for what they had done to him, and Crowley begrudgingly knew he needed to thank Gabriel for keeping Aziraphale alive.

Slipping his arm out from under Aziraphale's head, he heard the disgruntled noise, of an angel, his angel. Contentedly smiling, Crowley slowly untangled himself in full. Sliding out of a bed Crowley swore he would never use, Crowley, looked far too happy. Crowley reigned in his pleasure, his calmness, his completeness. Slipping out of the room, carefully closing the door, it clicked shut, Crowley rested his head against the cool wood, taking in a deep breath, trying to ready himself to talk to Gabriel. It was then that he caught the scent of the Archangel, Crowley shook his head, he could feel the smugness of Gabriel behind him.

"Don't even say it, Gabriel, I can feel you back there. Plus, you have little to say."

Crowley turned to face Gabriel, who had the most significant shit-eating grin on his face. Tilting his head, Crowley couldn't figure if it was at his expense or the fact that Gabriel definitely had an Earth Angel for dinner the night before. Squinching his nose at that thought, Crowley headed for the kitchen, motioning for Gabriel to follow.

"Coffee?" Crowley held up the fresh grounds, looking towards Gabriel.

"I normally would have to say no because of well, rules, but since we're breaking them all now anyway, Yes, bring me the coffee!! Please, of course."

Gabriel smirked, waiting for the coffee; Crowley leaned back against the counter, looking at Gabriel. Preparing to ask a question, Crowley thought better of it and remained quiet, waiting for the coffee to brew. Both waited somewhat awkwardly, both knowing they needed to clear the air, just a bit more between them, like many years, centuries and just time had passed them both. The purposeful aggravation Crowley would cause for Gabriel, and the ever intentional voiced disgust toward Crowley that Gabriel was rather good at.

"Crowley, I, well, let me be the first to apologize for all the shit I gave you over the years, I hope you know it was mandatory, especially with Michael lurking around every corner." Gabriel's glance dropped to the floor before looking back up to Crowley, who stood there mouth agape. Closing his mouth, Crowley nodded holding on to the counter, the Archangel apologized to him, he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Crowley's mouth remained closed, blinking and trying to gather his thoughts, his feelings, still processing all the memories that had come flooding back from the night before. 

"Gabriel, I am...ngk." Crowley ever eloquent got his point across as Gabriel laughed at him. 

"I'll take that as an apology, Crowley, you never were very good with talking to anyone but Aziraphale, so we're good?"

Crowley nodded again and smirked, looking down for a brief moment before the coffee finished, giving him an excuse to turn around and indeed gather himself as he made the coffee. Sitting across from Gabriel, Crowley slid Gabriel his coffee, an Archangel and a Nephalam sat and drank, peacefully. 

"I did want to thank you for Aziraphale, you kept him alive and as safe as you could. So, thank you." Crowley retorted, his eyes falling to the counter. Looking into his coffee mug as though the answers to the ineffable were there. Gabriel choked on his coffee, not honestly expecting to get that much of an apology out of Crowley. Crowley glanced up and smirked, watching the archangel choke.

A sudden knock on the door brought two sets of eyes to fall upon the door; protective growls came from both, startling each other they held back a laugh. Crowley shook his head, heading toward the door, his hand reaching to open the door when a sudden breeze swirled from the flat. Turning, Crowley only caught the illuminated white blur from his bedroom, and out of the corner of his eye a green blur that headed towards Gabriel. With a resounding thud, Gabriel found himself with his back on the floor. Anathema in front of him, wings fully extended and back around Gabriel. 

Crowley found himself in a swirl of white feathers, glimmering with stardust, gold coursing through feathers as the ebony lined wings surrounded him. Aziraphale crouched in front of him, a low almost silent purring growl leaving his angels' chest. Placing his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder, he looked down into flaming blue eyes. Aziraphale wasn't moving, and Crowley wasn't sure he could get him to move. This was different though, his eyes sang and danced with a different protectiveness, one that Crowley wasn't going to press.

"I need to open the door Aziraphale, it's ok, we're safe here, really. Just breathe." Crowley stroked Aziraphale's hair as he looked down into those eyes. Aziraphale trembled, slowly letting his wings fall back, standing cautiously. Crowley smiled at him, he was going to let Gabriel deal with his own issues, he smirked hearing the commotion in the background. Placing a protective arm around Aziraphale's waist, seemingly smaller than he recalled from the night before, he opened the door.

Crowley's jaw dropped, as more memories flooded him, these were his own, before Aziraphale, before anything, from when he was small, a child. Aziraphale tried to hold back the choked sound that came from him, looking out of the door were two sets of people. The four looking in on the two that stood before them, the same choked sound coming from two in the group. Crowley was pushed past, as Aziraphale was taken in by Raphaels and Beelzebubs arms. Crowley looked back in front of him, not sure on how to react, until Lilith stepped forward, brushing his flame-red hair off his forehead and wrapping her arms around him, her wings encircling him. Lucifer smiled stepping forward and closing the door, looking around, he nodded, seeing as they were safe and pulled both Lilith and Crowley into his own arms.

Gabriel and Anathema watched, afraid to move from where they were. This was a group of celestials that neither could even fend themselves from. Lucifer felt eyes on him, looking over at the two on the floor he smiled. Releasing his grip on his family, Lucifer went to Gabriel and held out his hand to him.

"You have nothing to fear here, Archangel, nor your mate. Though I am aware of what you have done. You've broken a few rules rather completely, haven't you, Gabriel. I am also aware that the moment you step foot back in Heaven, it will be your end. So, because of what you did, I will allow you to stay here, and be protected by me." 

Gabriel pulled Anathema closer to him, a smile crossing his lips, a nod of his head, he took Lucifers' hand. With a pull, Gabriel was hosted up to his feet by Lucifer, Anathema, in tow. Lucifer looked at Anathema with interest.

"So she's the Earth Angel then, and also the one that gave birth to the young one?" Lucifer looked at Anathema was eyes dropped in despair at the mention of the child. Gabriel nodded, and pulled her closer, resting his head on hers.

"Yes, there is no way around that. My memory was stolen just as theirs was, I didn't even know how long I was with Eden. Until that is, Crowley rescued Anathema and me. They stole our child, and we need to get them back." Gabriel held Anathema, looking to see what Lucifer would do.

Lucifer smiled with a nod pulling his family back into his arms, resting his head on Liliths, who was crying against her son's chest. Looking to Beelzebub, who was holding a sobbing Rapheal and Aziraphale, nodded at Lucifer.

"Michael is behind all of this, which I can safely assume you all know by now. yes?" Lucifer watched as heads nodded. "Eden has more than just your child, and they have plans. They need to be eradicated in full for this to end. They have Aziraphale's blood, feathers, everything they could take, and have been experimenting on people, humans. You have seen the female that is always with Shadwell?" Lucifer released his family and went to sit at the counter.

"I'd love a coffee," Lucifer announced, Crowley beamed a smile, Gabriel's jaw dropped seeing Crowley truly happy, watching Crowley head for the coffee. Lilith moved with the grace of God herself, angelic, divine seemingly still full of divinity, Gabriel wondered ~how?~ as she sat. Beelzebub followed suit, sitting next to Lucifer, Raphael holding Aziraphale's hand walking to the counter, with a snap from one of them there were seats for all, and Crowley's table got longer.

Coffee was served to all. The group sat together, it was time to tell all they knew about what was going on. A calm quiet fell upon the group, drinking their coffee, families reunited, but an underlying tension still remained. There was a danger to discuss, and there was a genuine chance of some of them not making it back from Eden. Lucifer leaned forward, folding his hands together and leaning his chin on them.

"So, from what we understand down here, Michael is and has been leading Eden from the very beginning. After they lost track of you Aziraphale, they tracked for you for years, knowing that Gabriel knew where you were. Michael couldn't press the issue or risk being found out that it was Michael that started the war, not me. Especially since I had a family, it wasn't frowned upon yet to bond. Michael found a way to make all of us fall beforehand, so that way, Nephalams were created, a demon and an angel. In a way, I think Michael has been working behind God's back for a long time, and the one that needed to fall was them." Lucifer took a drink.

"So wait, Michael was able to hide the fact that you were a demon and fallen from God? So it originated from Michael, all of this?" Crowley asked, sliding closer to Aziraphale and taking his hand in his. "What does Michael want now then, he already has their child?" 

"Michael wants your child or the one that could be created from you and Aziraphale. See the other Nephalam that were allowed to survive, they can't conceive; both of them for whatever reason lack the ability to change. Aziraphale doesn't lack that ability, he is more than capable at a thought to switch, and his feminine side is far more dangerous than he is." Lucifer paused for a moment looking over at Aziraphale; a soft smile stayed on his face.

"However, Michael didn't have you, but he did find him without the ability to switch, and that was his own doing. Trapping that portion of Aziraphale left him unable to switch, which for all of our sakes I am rather glad about, but, now as we can all see, Aziraphale can switch." Lucifer motioned to Aziraphale, who had been sitting quite calmly next to Crowley, Raphael on one side of him smiling, as Aziraphale slowly switched.

Crowley smiled at her; he remembered her from the dream, remembered her torment, the chains, the song, and at that moment, worried if that torment had worn her down mentally. The returned smile that Crowley received relieved him of all worry, it was Aziraphale, just more, he was whole. Raphael pulled Aziraphale into an all-loving embrace. Aziraphale rested her head against Raphael's shoulder, Aziraphales hair reaching past her waist, the other looked on in amazement, as her beauty was beyond reproach. Beelzebub stood and protectively stood behind their daughter, a hand resting on her shoulder.

"This is why Michael started the whole thing in the first place. Wanting what they couldn't have. They wanted Aziraphale, but you Crowley was all they wanted. Deciding to crush and steal from everyone, just to throw God off their scent. God knew, she knew back then and still let it happen. Fucking Michael needs to be stopped, or better yet, killed period, not discorporated but destroyed, wiped out, finished. Eden needs to be destroyed." Beelzebub growled out between clenched teeth.

"What of our child?" This was the first that Anathema had spoken up about any of it. Finally, finding her footing again, with her memories being replaced slowly. "I may not be of Heaven as you all are, or were at one point, but my child, our child, is still somewhere." Anathema leaned forward-looking to each of them, desperation flashing across sad eyes.

"I made a promise Anathema, I am not leaving the little one to, those assholes. No way, plus, I would get to play with the little one. Maybe be able to find a place by the shore for all of us. Just be left alone for a while." Crowley leaned across the table, placing his hand on hers, if only for a moment before he awkwardly dragged it back, it meant everything to her.

"Do any of you know anything about a child, anywhere?" Crowley looked to his parents and the parents of Aziraphale. Lucifer and Raphael both nodded.

"We have an idea Crowley, but you aren't going to like it very much. Raphael and I have both heard, and Raphael has seen a child-like angel in Heaven. It doesn't fit there, there have been no children in Heaven since the fall, which is why we believe God already knows." Lucifer looked over to Raphael for confirmation.

"Crowley, there is a small one that recently received their wings, something that has never been heard of. I have only seen them once and only in passing my dear, but from what I saw, they were of purity, wings small, fitting, but white with violet and greenish glow from them as they tried to fly. I lost sight of them after that and was pressured by Michael to not follow the little one, let them learn." Raphael looked around the table, their smile fading slightly, wishing they had done more.

It was then that Crowley remembered the little one. They had always run to him every time they went to Heaven. A question arose in Crowley's mind.

"I know them, I have seen them every time I go to Heaven, I mean they run to me every time. The last time I was there was when they got their wings and were being given the "Cupids" title, it must have been short for Cheribium. Why would Michael let me interact with them?" Crowley tilted his head, thinking.

"Dragging you in, slowly, they had Aziraphale, and they needed you to be brought together. If they were to get a child from Aziraphale, they would need their mate; that would be you, dear." Lilith spoke softly, seemingly knowing more than she was letting on, her eyes danced over the group sighing deeply. "If they continued to erase Crowley's memories but leave the child in his memory, it would be easy to use the child to lure Crowley to Michael. Michael, at that point, could take Crowley to Aziraphale. The fact that they are mates and were before just makes it easier, no matter how much they made them both forget, that bond would still bring them together, and then poof baby." Lilith leaned back in her chair with a smug smirk, watching Aziraphale and Crowley both make scrunching noses at being talked about as mating.

Lucifer looked over the group, with a sigh he stood taking in his family, watching over Beelzebubs and now adding to his ranks was an Archangel of all things, and an Earth Angel, something no one had, but for him. 

"Alright, there isn't much we can do from here, we can watch, keep tabs, but the rest is up to you. So, finish up what you need to do here and get going, humans are rather tetchy about their employees not showing up. I will offer this bit of advice, be on your guard, don't think for a moment that Michael isn't aware of you, and so is Shadwell. I have a special place for him.." Lucifer grinned wickedly with an amount of hatred within those eyes.

Slowly the group stood, families, reunited holding each other for the last time before whatever end came, would come. Aziraphale was being coddled and fussed over by Raphael, it was then that Lucifer pulled Crowley to the side with Lilith. 

"Crowley, do you remember what happened in Heaven completely before the fall, before Aziraphale was broken?" Lucifer looked into Crowleys eyes, searching for an answer. Seeing only a faded memory rush through any semblance of a memory, Crowley shook his head.

"Aziraphale turned to what she is now, the two of you were able to meld your powers and shake the very walls of Heaven, you were supposed to be executed for all eternity, as was Aziraphale. You, my son, were able to control the demons, and Aziraphale held sway over the angels, don't think for a moment that, Heaven, God has forgotten that. You were both separated, you were not a threat, together you are. Do you understand?" Lucifer pulled Crowley in, holding him within his arms. "Look at me, Crowley, you come back to us, alive, and you bring Aziraphale and the rest with you. Come back to us." Lilith, with tears in her eyes, wrapped her arms around her son, as Lucifer wrapped his arms around his family.

Crowley nodded, pressing himself against his parents, it had been millennia since he had them, since he remembered them. Now that he had them and his mate back, he couldn't fail. The group walked to Aziraphale, watching the tears fall from angels and demons alike as they too were finally whole again. Reaching out, Crowley took Aziraphale by the arm, bringing her to him, looking into those angelically blue eyes he smiled.

"We'll make it back, Aziraphale, All of us." Crowley gently kissed her, being kissed back with the softest of lips Crowley had ever touched he shivered. Lucifer cleared his throat behind them, ushering in a chuckle from the rest.

"We should go, you all have a lot to do. All of you come back, alive, and with a little one with you, all of Hell will watch out for that little one. It's been a long time that we actually had something to look forward too. A denizen of demons with one job, keep the little one safe, at any cost...they'll be so pleased." Lucifer and Lilith both chuckled.

Saying their goodbyes, the group left, leaving Crowley, Aziraphale, Anathema, and Gabriel to figure out what to do. First thing first, though, Aziraphale needed to change back so they could go back to Eden. Crowley whispered into his mates ear, pouting she shimmered and slowly changed again. Crowley pulled Aziraphale into his arms, holding him for a moment.

"I know love, you'll have your chance, someone is going to need to protect the little one. Who better than a Nephalam with maternal instincts, and pissed off," Crowley said, without a smirk or smile but deadly serious, Aziraphale nodded his head against Crowley's shoulder, gold glimmering on Aziraphale's neck.

Anathema saw the gold and inhaled sharply. "They will see that they will know." Anathema approached Aziraphale placing a gentle finger against his neck. "We'll need to hide that, I know just how to do it. We need to go to my house, I can use my makeup, and we can get prepared there to go." Anathema smiled brightly, looking between the two, but as Crowley was about to agree, he stopped.

"No, we can't. We have to do it at my house. If we stay too long in your house, or Aziraphale's, that pulse will make us start to forget, and if they know already, it will be far stronger." Crowley thought for a moment, "I have an idea, but we have to be quick about it, I can only do it for short periods. I'll stop time in and out." Looking from Anathema to Gabriel, "The rest of you will be at my house, only Anathema and I will go, in case something goes wrong you can remind us, or whatever we need to do."

Crowley and the rest scurried about the flat, grabbing what they needed and meeting back in the living room, with a snap of his fingers, the group transported to Crowleys flat. Standing still, they listened, watched, for any movements anything they needed to be leery of. Then just as quickly as they had arrived, Anathema and Crowley were gone. 

Silence, not a thing moving as time stood still. Anathema ran through her house, gathering the makeup she would need, and back to Crowley. Just as soon as they finished, a flash of light, a snap, a scream, but they were back. Anathema and Crowley both collapsed, the suddenness of the movement drained their energy. Both looked at each other, not knowing what that scream was, but they had things to attend to. Aziraphale was escorted by Anathema to the bedroom, where she would cover up the golden bond.

__________________________EDEN

Shadwell paced back and forth across the cement floor. His angel had been gone for close to a week, no sign of any of them. Having to explain to Michael that he lost everything, except the child and Tracey was not something he wanted to do. Michael was a stickler, and he didn't want to deal with that. A whine came from behind him, turning him in his spot. The redhead, ventured in, a limp to her step, quickly he rushed to her side, helping her into a chair.

"What happened, did you find them?" Shadwell insisted even as Tracey tried to catch her breath. Nodding, but saying nothing, Shadwell shook her, red curls bobbed around her, a snarl pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"The dark one slowed time, I got caught between both, it tore at me, but they are all back. The earthbound angel was with him, I tried to stop them, but he released time, snapping me back here, bit by bit. I need medicine, I need it now." Tracey unfurled wings, beaten, stripped of feathers so she could not fly, tortured, bleeding having been caught in Crowley's time rift.

Tracey reared back from Shadwell, standing, letting the form he made her stay in fade away. Tall, graceful, at first glance, under the beauty, was brokenness to her. Parts of her body faded in and out of existence, her legs, somehow together but moving apart. Wings of shimmering colors that had been decimated by Eden to control her were bleeding onto the ground, golden black blood spilled from them.

Shadwell, finally taking notice, pulled out the injection from the kit he always kept with him. Walking up to the snarling beast, injecting her, slowly and quietly, the injection started to work. Traceys form becoming whole again, the deformities of Eden's experiments fading to the naked eye.

"We should have done a better job at splicing you Tracey, you are falling apart, literally before my eyes, what good are you?" Shadwell spat at her, causing the experiment that was Tracy to slowly fade back into her non-existence, following Shadwell around, taking his abuse, and she knew as soon as the injection completed her, she was going to be disciplined, again.

Shadwell started to walk away, with a snap he commanded Tracey to follow, to which she hung her head and obeyed. As she came up behind him Shadwell turned and backhanded her, she knew that was coming, she already had prepared herself for it. "I told you to bring them back, not show up falling apart, without them, bleeding on my floor. Go clean up your mess and come to my office, if you saw two of them the rest will not be far behind, we must prepare for their arrival. It's time to have some fun." 

Grinning from ear to ear, Shadwell left Tracey on the floor holding her face, someday she would be free. Eventually, Shadwell would pay for all he had done to her. Tracey was normal once a simple human, running errands for Eden when Shadwell had taken her, there was no asking, she had been examined, as part of the job process. At least that was what she was told when on the last day, a physical was required, Tracey went in and woke up a month later.

Wings sprouting from her back, her eyes glowing in flames of different colors, people's thoughts actions. The past the present, all screaming within her brain. A song, a dance of someone she couldn't see or understand, but it tormented her day and night. How she wanted to save her, save them, then when Tracey didn't die, Shadwell took over. 

Sudden instinct she never had before became all-consuming, her wings fluffing and fighting against the people that were trying to inject her. It was then that Shadwell came in. It was then that Shadwell started the abuse, the tearing out of her primary feathers, the ripping of blades against them, and finally, when he broke bones in them.

Tracey didn't fight back after that, she kept her thoughts to herself, only did what was asked or required of her. Something in her still wanted to fight, to leave, there was somewhere else she needed to be, to survive, and it wasn't here. Tears streamed down Tracey's face, letting the feelings overwhelm her, the need to be gone from here all-consuming. Tracey allowed her head to fall onto her arms that were on the floor, broken wings covering her.

Shadwell gleefully made it to his office, as he closed the door a sudden rush of air, his head hitting the back of the wall with a resounding thud. Hazel eyes blazed, burning into Shadwells own. Michael tilted their head, looking this way and that at the human. Lifting their arms and dragging Shadwell further up the wall, Michael snarled at him, tossing him onto Shadwell's desk.

"Where are they human?" Michael glared, waiting for the correct response. "I could very easily replace you, humans are easy to bend with the promise of money, riches, the promise of forever. I am rather sure that for all you have done, without my protection, you will be visiting Hell. Lucifer would love, get his hands on you." Michael hissed out of their teeth, looking at the puny human before them.

"No, no, we found them, they are back, all of them. Tracey saw them." Shadwell quickly sputtered out, trying to drag in the air that his lungs needed. Air that was pulled out of him by Michael.

"I want the divine one Shadwell, they are mine. Crowley can be dealt with any way you wish, painfully if need be, we need him, but no harm comes to Aziraphale." Michaels wings shot out; a hand at Shadwell's throat jacked him into the wall behind him. Bladed edged wings slammed into the wall on either side if Shadwell's head. Michael lowered their mouth to Shadwell's neck, inhaling for a moment. "Anything happens to her, to him, it'll be your neck I break, and I will throw your wretched corpse to the failed experiments you created."

A flutter of wings, a rush of wind and Michael was gone, Shadwell stood there leaning against the wall for support. His hand coming to rub his neck, feeling the breath of that Archangel always left him shuddering, not in fear, but in terror. Michael eternally did what they said, and the last thing Shadwell wanted was to end up being thrown to the failures, he knew Michael would make sure he was alive when he did it. That scared Shadwell even more.

Outside of Shadwell's office, Tracey stood, her red ringlets dancing about her shoulders, gracefully swirling down her back. Listening to the Archangel always made her day, especially when there were threats to the life od Shadwell, her tormentor. Thoughts ran through Tracy's head when the fluttering of wings encircled her. Without a thought, she found herself against the wall, gently, Michael looked at her. Sweeping eyes of fire looked over her entirety.

Michael smiled, saying not a word, their hands rested on Tracey's shoulders. A tilt of Michaels's head, slowly getting closer and stopping at Tracy's ear, a whisper graced her ear, a shivering crawling through her spine. Michael graced Traxye with a miracle; she felt it as her body completed, the pain in her wings gone. 

Michael lifted their head from Tracey's ear, "You've done well, Tracey, a gift from me for finding them, and in the end my darling perfection, I will let you deal with Shadwell as you see fit." A gentle kiss upon her cheek and the swirl of feathers around her and Michael was gone, but she, Tracey, was complete. Tracey knew she would need to hide the fact of her self being whole. 

A yell from Shadwell's office dragged Tracey from her thoughts, from her relief. Lowering her head, Tracy entered Shadwell's office, standing slumped at her waist, Tracey stood in the shadows of Shadwell's office. Tracey knew Hell was about to visit EDEN, tempt those within its clutches to do what they shouldn't. Tracey knew her time was short, that once Shadwell had possession of both Nephalam, an archangel, and the only Earth Angel known, Tracey would be dealt with. Tracey was barely a successful experiment, at least that is what Tracey let them know.

Time was short, and Tracey knew Eden would fall, it always did, it was the fight Tracey was looking forward too. When she could genuinely use what she was, something that Shadwell and Eden had never seen. Tracey's wrath would be felt. It was only a matter of time.


	16. EDEN Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally making it inside Eden, Shadwell takes over.
> 
> The group has to separate but to what end??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some descriptive moments.

Anathema gently moved Aziraphale's shirt, unbuttoning and removing the bow tie to which a low grumble escaped Crowley as he watched. Anathema shot Crowley an unforgiving eye at his complaint. Looking away, Gabriel smirked at Crowley, waving him to come with him to wait.

"No sense in pissing her off Crowley, Aziraphale is not what she wants nor what she would need. Aziraphale is yours, quite obviously, I know it has been far too many years that the two of you have been apart, but you have forever to make up for all the time lost." Gabriel sat leaning back in one of the overstuffed armchairs.

Crowley looked at him, following suit in the chair opposite Gabriel. "You say that now, but have you given any thought as to what could happen to us in Eden? Any of us might not make it back, including you and your angel." Crowley slumped more in-depth into the armchair, his thoughts not agreeing with him.

"Of course I have, but in the end, if we can get my child back, and remove Eden, finally, should it even be my life, it would be worth it." Gabriel said matter of factly, there was no pretense, no smugness just rawness of his words, of the look upon his face. Gabriel knew very well that they could die.

"In all honesty, something that I am not always trusted upon to tell, but that human he has with him does not sit well with me. Red-haired, thing, it isn't completely human, but I don't know what else to call it. I saw her power, when I was in the glass room, as a snake, I saw what she could do, or at least part of what she was capable of. Shadwell has control over her. Only he knows what she can do." Crowley grumbled under his breath, loud enough for Gabriel to hear it. As Crowley's words reached Gabriel, his face dropped slightly, feeling the heaviness of the words Crowley spoke.

Anathema gently covered Aziraphale's golden bite, the cascading stars, the nebula of gold around each fang mark. Sighing as she covered them Aziraphale, looked at her smiling, blue eyes dancing with joy, behind the joy, a fear, a wave of anger simmering, waiting. Anathema stopped and looked at Aziraphale, glancing towards the door, Anathema shut it.

"Okay, Aziraphale, we're alone, you can let her out, breath, if you go in Eden as tense as you are, you're going to give us all away." Anathema motioned over the entirety of Aziraphale, who smiled, closing his eyes, a shimmering glow of divinity filled the room. Eyes opened as she looked at Anathema. "Better Aziraphale?" Anathema smirked and moved back to finish the makeup on the bite, so much easier to reach like this.

"Thank you, Anathema." Words sung on celestial bells reached Anathemas ears. "We will find your baby, my dear, and you will have them back." Anathema shivered at the sound, reaching her like silver bells in heaven ringing for the calling of god herself. Aziraphale's voice made her want to do as she said. Whatever Aziraphale's wish was, Anathema felt commanded to do so. 

Anathema stopped and backed up for a moment, shaking her head. Aziraphale's eyes flashed a brilliant glow of divinity as she stood, stepping gradually towards Anathema, her hand outstretched, a smile playing upon divine lips. A tilt of Aziraphale's head and waves of curls bounced, falling over her shoulders. "Come, my dear, you know me, you know my voice, will you keep Gabriel safe in Eden? Will, you risk what you are for him, for your child?" Aziraphale's stayed but a foot in front of Anathema, her voice dancing within Anathemas ears, her mind soothed by Aziraphale.

Nodding her head, Anathema answered without words. Within Anathemas' mind, Aziraphale's voice could be heard. "Will you run earth angel, will you leave me, my mate, to Eden should your child be in your arms?" Anathema shook her head no, Aziraphale took a step back, looking her over once considering her answer. Within the room, echoing out into the room on the wings of angels, Aziraphale's voice was heard. Gabriel stopped and turned towards the music of Aziraphale's voice, Crowley looked on and watched, harkening Aziraphale but not being moved to do as she beckoned.

"Hear me, Anathema. Once your child is in your arms, you are to run and not look back, you go back to hell, you close your eyes and drop, let go and fall, you run and forget all of us. Forget Gabriel, forget Crowley, leave me...you and your child are what needs to be saved, for there are no more of either of you. There is only one of your kind, and only one of your child, your baby. You leave us." Aziraphale reached up, moving Anathemas' beautiful hair from her face, pushing it over her shoulder.

The door suddenly opened as Gabriel came through looking for the divine music he could hear, Crowley behind him, confused at the sudden haze that Anathema and Gabriel had over their eyes. Smiling, Aziraphale turned and looked at Crowley, who was untouched by Aziraphales words. Crowley looked her over smirking, before walking to Aziraphale. "You really are beyond words in either form, my love. Now would you mind releasing them, please? We really have to go, and well, this...stop." Crowley waved between the two angels that stood silent.

As Crowley left the room and Aziraphale shimmered back into the scientist he was, Crowley realized what he had just witnessed. Aziraphale remembered how to control the denizens of Heaven, he had only tested it, and both angels, even the Archangel, were but puppets to Aziraphale's words. Crowley wondered if he had the same effect on those of hell, maybe that was why Heaven wanted them dead. As Crowley reached the front door, he gave a yell for the rest to follow. Aziraphale reached Crowley going up on tiptoe, kissing him gently on his soft lips with a sigh and walked outside.

The group avoided the pulse at all costs as they walked towards Eden, seeing the building, as close as they were, brought their guards up. Eyes sharp, watching for anything, but that was the problem, there was nothing to see. It was far too quiet, far too ordinary, the tension was palpable as the group crossed that gate to head for building six, six, six..as they figured out the number jumble on the building it became more evident to them, they might be in over their heads.

Aziraphale was the first to the door, using his key as always the group entered as the door swung open. Walking in, the image of the serpent was still laying under the heat lamps of the glass enclosure, the plants were thriving and flourishing. The room nevertheless in a reverse setting, but that wasn't what bothered Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale swayed for a moment before bringing his hands to his head. Crowley was at his side, hands-on Aziraphale's shoulders, they started to back out the door. Gabriel was about to exit as he held onto Anathema, the door slammed shut, knocking Gabriel to the floor, as he pulled Anathema down with him. 

Deafening silence. Breathing quickening, pulses racing, eyes darting around the room. The lights flickered, Crowley leaned down to help Gabriel and Anathema back up. Gabriel brushed himself off and looked over Anathema. Suddenly a booming voice flooded the room.

"So, I see a welcome back is in order. Oh good, Gabriel and Anathema are doing well again. Saved me the trouble, and just maybe we could get another child out of them." The voice chuckled evilly as it faded out for a moment.

Gabriel moved Anathema behind him, shielding her, Crowley and Aziraphale stood in front of the two. The door to the laboratory opened, Tracey walked in, just enough into the room for them to see her. 

"Let's lose all pretenses here, shall we, I would love to see what you all look like, and with the help of someone from above, I know just what to do." The voice clicked off, and silence filled the room again. Only the sounds of their hearts filled their ears as they watched Tracey.

Tracey walked two more steps forward, her head tilting at an inhuman angle as wings unfurled from her back. Fading in and out of different realms, dripping with colors, stars dying within the feathers, as those wings were spread out to their full length. Raising her hands high into the air, light, fire, dripping of blood came from her hands as she threw them to her sides, outstretched like the wings that seemed far too large for the small form in front of them.

As her mouth opened, the room was filled with the screams of hundreds of voices crying out in pain. The echoing of her voice shattered the corporeal forms of the celestial beings in front of her. Throwing her arms in front of her, making a ripping motion in the air, Aziraphale dropped to the floor, his celestial form shimmering and shifting between the two forms. Tracey screamed again, stepping forward, ripping at the air in front of Aziraphale until Tracey finally brought forth Aziraphale's feminine side.

Sudden silence, Crowley was holding Aziraphale in his arms as he noticed how hard Tracey was panting at the amount of power she just had to use. Tracey's eyes burned from within as they locked eyes with Crowley, Crowley felt the sadness that grew and tore apart Tracey, and then she was gone. The door slamming shut.

Crowley looked behind him, seeing Gabriel in his full celestial form, Archangel he definitely was. Anathema was beyond beautiful, her wings and outward look was that of the earth itself. Crowley couldn't help but think of her as Mother Earth, Anathem, a could pull it off. Then as he noticed, the group looking at him, Crowley realized his corporeal form was gone as well.

Flaming hair to his waist, running his forked tongue over his teeth, feeling the fangs that were brought forth. Sighing as he looked at his wings, trying but unable to furl them away. It was then that Crowley's eyes dropped down onto Aziraphale, who was still on hands and knees. Lustrous platinum hair fell in curls, waves over her shoulders, dropping off her back to the floor. 

Crowley could hear the growl that was purring from somewhere deep within the chest of a true angel. Carefully placing a hand on Aziraphale's shoulder, her head lifted, a hand on Crowleys as she stood. Statuesque, divinity writhing, whipping around her form. Eyes of blue flame darted around the room, to the ceiling, and then to the serpent that was in the glass covering. Turning to face the group, six sets of wings stretched out from Aziraphale, her entire being the exact opposite of Crowley.

Anathema looked and perceived their auras, it was then that she discerned they were two parts of a whole. Together they fit as one, would their powers meld, what could the two of them do together. A tilt in Aziraphale's head towards Anathema and Aziraphale smiled. Without speaking, the group could hear Aziraphale clearly.

"Remember what I said, Anathema, when it comes to an end, you are to run and then fall." Aziraphale gave a cheeky smile, knowing that they could hear her without words.

Crowley looked at the door that slowly opened again, not to the outside but deeper into EDEN. Aziraphale took Crowley's hand as they started walking towards the door, Anathema quickly reached up and touched the cascading golden stars that fell from Crowley's bite. The makeup was gone, when they all looked at what Anathema was touching, they knew that Shadwell was well aware of what had transpired while they were gone.

Aziraphale turned back towards the door, continuing into Eden, none of which had gone any further than the laboratory. What lay more buried in the bowels of this place, the center to which Michael controlled, what was to come. As they stepped out into the hallway, they walked towards another hall, they all looked, stopping realizing there were three ways to go.

To the front was a well-lit hallway. On either side, to the East and the west, darkened halls, lights flickering to the East, nothing to the west. Anathema grasped Gabriel's hand as the headed for the East, looking back as Aziraphale and Crowley too the west. Gabriel watched as the two disappeared into the darkness. The only light was the glow from the flames that burned within Aziraphale.

Walking Gabriel and Anathema heard Aziraphale telling them to remain calm, keep watch, walk for five minutes, then turn and return to the front. Gabriel shook his head, hearing Aziraphale talk within his head. It was unnerving, and yet it calmed him, Anathema sighted, hearing the same instructions. 

Step after step, Aziraphale and Crowley walked into the dark, hand in hand, until the floor beneath them gave way. Falling into the darkness below, Aziraphales wings shot out reaching for Crowley. Where was he, Crowley's hand was nowhere near Aziraphale? Within her mind, Aziraphale screamed for Crowley, Gabriel, and Anathema only caught part of it. Realizing they were in trouble, Anathema went to turn when Gabriel grabbed her hand.

"Aziraphale said five minutes then come back, she always has a reason, plus you have your own instructions to follow." Gabriel shook his head, looking towards the internal scream of Aziraphale and shook his head. "We have to follow the plan, okay?" Gabriel pulled Anathema to him, inhaling deeply and releasing a shuddering breath, Anathema nodded. Holding each other's hands just that much tighter, the hall seemed to keep going, so did they.

Aziraphale's wings caught the air, smacking into the walls on either side of her, grimacing as feathers were being hooked, dragged. Closing her eyes, her body erupted into heavenly light. Below her falling was Crowley, his wing bent in the wrong direction. Pulling her wings in and facing down, Aziraphale shot after Crowley, catching him just before her wings caught the air, landing them against the cold floor.

As Aziraphale's feet touched the floor, lights came on, a pulse of divinity hit Aziraphale full force bowling her over. Scrambling back to Crowley, her wings wrapped around them, shielding them both from the next pulse. Touching his broken wing, a gentle hand smoothed over the break, mending it, just as another pulse threw Aziraphale back against the wall, dazing her. Slowly her eyes closed to the next pulse, a garbled plea to run hit Anathema and Gabriel.

Gabriel hears it clearly. Looking back, Gabriel saw it, just in time for all to go black. As Gabriel hit the floor, he heard Anathemas cry as her wings were pinned against the wall. In the flickering of what light was left, Gabriel could make out the figure of something, something horrible. Broken wings that dragged along the floor, its body bent in wrong ways, with their mangled hands clawing at anathemas wings. Gabriel pulled against the chains he couldn't see, getting up to his knees he shed what was left of his corporeal form, releasing any pretense of being gentle.

Gabriel pulled from his divinity, pulling wrath from deep inside himself, stretching his wings out, his wrath flew from him, striking the creature. Anathema was dropped to the floor gasping for air, her wings bleeding, it was then that Anathema saw that as her blood touched the floor, flowers and vines grew. Gabriel reached out for her, as she stood and looked just beyond Gabriel, Anathema could see creatures coming for them. Pulling her wings back, she spun, letting the droplets of blood and the dewdrops of her wings fling out.

Gabriel turned quickly as vines and flowers twisted around the creatures. Ear shattering screams as the earth started to reabsorb the creatures into the vines that surrounded them. Anathema stood next to Gabriel, both checking the others injuries, the turned to go back to where Aziraphale had said to meet back at, a step taken...

~~~~~~ child's laughter~~~~~~~~~~

Anathema and Gabriel stopped.

Warmth, calmness, happiness. Aziraphale woke, looking over her body as she lay against a tree. Her body warmed by the sunshine that was slowly fading into the background, sighing Crowley burst into her mind. Standing quickly, panic starting to set in when she caught view of his ebony wings stretched out in the sun. 

Stopping, she watched as the sunlit Crowleys hair aflame, ebony wings wrapped in divinity. Aziraphale's heart pounded in her chest as she was drawn closer to Crowley. Hearing her approach, he turned to hold his hand out to her. As hand touched a hand, electricity erupted from them, wings wrapped and pulled them together, melding. Crowley ran his hands through the hair of pure light, Aziraphales eyes lighting for his touch. 

Crowley pulled Aziraphale into a kiss, gentle yet desperately wanton, his tongue beckoning against her lips to be allowed to taste her. A parting of lips, a puff of air, and a low purr from Aziraphale was all the permission Crowley needed, his kiss moving to her shoulder when fangs descended and bit into Aziraphale's shoulder.

Fangs quickly found their purchase, Crowley whispering, "Wake up, Aziraphale." Aziraphale moaned against the bite until Crowley bites harder causing pain to rush through her. A scream ripped from Aziraphales chest, as lights shattered around them, her wings covering them. Silence, only the sounds of their beating hearts, the groan as Aziraphale touched her shoulder.

Looking at Crowley, he smiled at her apologetically as golden blood dripped from his chin. Touching his face, she realized Crowley's wing was still broken, quickly with her wings, she shields them, her hands twisting and mending the broken bones in Crowley's wings. Crowley touched her hand, mouthing, ~Thank you~. Aziraphale smirked, celestial bells rang out as she spoke, her voice lilting to his ears, healing him from inside, speaking only three words to him.

"I love you." Aziraphale stood, letting her wings carry on the glow of light, to see where they were.

Crowley got up, looking around, holding onto Aziraphale's hand. "It's like the laboratory, it can make you see anything, why didn't it affect you?" Aziraphale asked quietly. 

"I think my wing was broke, pain?" Crowley started to walk towards a door that he could see against the other wall. Looking up, Aziraphale sighed. "

"We can't fly up, look, that will destroy our wings, Michael had something to do with all the design here, it's made to keep us." Aziraphale's voice eased Crowley's thoughts. He nodded in agreement motioning towards the door.

Growling came from somewhere behind them, turning, darkness crawled across the floor towards them. Slowly backing towards the door, Aziraphale dripped with divinity, lighting the room brighter, only to have the darkness absorb the light. Crowley reached behind him, reaching for the handle when the door was ripped open, and Aziraphale and Crowley were pulled into a bright hallway.

Aziraphale whipped around, the tips of her wings stiffening into blades, swiping behind her, impaling the wall next to Gabriel's head. Gabriel reared back, as Anathema grabbed him, pulling him against her. Crowley pulled Aziraphale back, whispering into her ear, calming her.

"Gabriel, so sorry. Where did you come from?" Crowley looked wildly between the two. 

Aziraphale pulled her wing out of the wall, bowing her head apologetically. Anathema glaring for only a moment, until Aziraphale tilted her head, talking directly to Anathema and only Anathema. With a smile, Anathema nodded.

"It's okay, Azira, be careful next time, we aren't the enemy." Anathema looked up at Gabriel, smiling, then back to Crowley. "Crowley, we heard a child laughing, it was a child, it had to be ours." Anathema looked far too happy about it.

Crowley sighed, "Look, it may be, or it may be a trick remember who made Eden, Michael knows how to keep us, and how to trick us, so be on your guard. We'll find your child, we have to." 

Gabriel leaned against the door for a moment breathing deeply, trying to calm his nerves. The four of them were deciding which way to go, finally settling on going further down the lit corridor, they started to walk. Noises and skittering sounds surrounded them, all directions, above and below, their pace quickened running for the next door. Gabriel looked behind them, seeing what he could only think of as an angel stretched out.

Its limbs stretched twisted, strings of hair falling from a head that only had eyes, its neck broken. Wings that dragged on the ground, slime, and blood dripping from it as it charged the group.

"Faster, go faster....don't look back, just keep going!" Gabriel pushed the group on, Crowley reached the door twisting the handle the door flung open. Gabriel pushed them, Anathema fell off to the side as Gabriel turned slamming the door to the creature on the outside of it. Crowley went to reach for Gabriel, his hand grabbing Gabriel's shoulder when the sharpened claw of the beast came through the door.

Shadwell watched with interest as the group was caught in their own little thoughts. Michael was right when he built Eden, they were never going to get out, and a true child of two Nephalams was going to be had. Shadwell looked over at Tracey, nodding, motioning her towards the door, it was her turn to go back out and let the genuinely effectual aborted experiments out. It was time to let Eden loose. They were safe, but down below, it was about to be opened.

As Tracey left the room, walking away, she released her true self that of which Shadwell had not even seen. Only Michael had, she was doing this for Michael, they promised to set her free, to let her go from this torment. Lifting her hand, she snapped perfect fingers, cages, and enclosures from somewhere deep below opened. Skittering, growling, clawing could be heard, it wracked the building, and somewhere within all of that, a perfect child wandered, protected by divinity and mother earth herself.

Wings unfurled from Traceys back, as hiding was no longer an option within the walls of Eden. As Shadwell watched Tracey leave in the monitors, he held back his anger seeing how much she had hidden from him. Watching as hair of vibrant red fell to the floor on cascading curls, her body not bent or broken, statuesque, turning to look at the camera, Tracey smiled. Eyes of pure emerald green glowed, burned, lifting her hand everything in Shadwell's office levitated. With a wicked grin, Shadwell found himself thrown to the floor with the office. Tracey snapped once more, and the cameras no longer could see her.


	17. Tracey,  EDEN Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey leads out in this chapter  
> EDEN continues to be illusionary and Michael  
> becomes known.

"Mommy? Where you hide?" Evangeline called out to her mommy, looking everywhere as they played hide and seek. Running through the yard, Tracey watched her daughter's blonde hair flow behind her, adorable in every way. Pink cheek, a cupidoll mouth in a little bow, of course, Tracey was very objective as she looked on at her pride and joy.

"Over here, little one!" Tracey called out to her daughter, smiling as she heard the laughter, like the ringing of heavens bells. Arms outstretched, reaching for Tracey as little legs carried Evangeline just slightly faster than they should.

An ear-piercing shout, fearful as those little legs came out from under Evangeline, and in that next moment, Tracey's arms were around her daughter. Just in time to stop her from falling, of course, Tracey was there; she could see things. See the future, see into people, see beyond the veil and into the beyond, where spirits walked, and ghosts played tricks.

Spirits that needed her, some looking for loved ones, others letting her know things that had happened and things that would be. Tracey kept her arms wrapped around her daughter, little fingers playing within Tracey's red hair. Standing, the two went back into the house for lunch.

Just before Evangeline's birth, her father had passed away, something that Tracey didn't see, she was too in love. Blinded by it, wanting to be normal and not hear the others, not see them, and fearful her daughter would inherit the gift, the curse. With a sigh, Tracey served grilled cheese, and ants on a log for her daughter. 

Walking to the phone, Tracey waited, and then it rang. She knew it would, she was rarely wrong, plus she was waiting for the call, it was Shadwell. Someone new in her life, she had met him at the park where she would bring her daughter. Shadwell was kind enough, seemingly caring, but for some reason, Tracey couldn't read him, not even his aura, it intrigued her.

Agreeing to meet him for drinks later that day, Tracey made arrangements with the sitter. Eight o'clock, Shadwell would pick her up, meet her daughter, and at eight-thirty, the sitter would be there, and they would go.

Tears fell down Tracey's face as she walked through Eden's hallways, shaking her thoughts of memories best left in the past. A low growl consistently escaping her chest, leaving through her throat. How she hated Shadwell, how she wanted to rip his throat out and make him see it as he bled out on the floor. Maybe worse, skin him, keep him on the edge of death for eternity, Tracey would figure it out, but Shadwell was not leaving here alive, not this time.

Throwing her hands in front of her, the doors ripped open, leaving them bent and deformed against Eden's walls. A shockwave filled the room, knocking Tracey back, Shadwell's laugh was the last she heard, eyes closing, her daughter filled her clouded mind again.

Eight o'clock came, and so did the knock on the door, Tracey happily went to it, looking through the peephole. ~Keep things sane ~ Tracey thought to herself as she let him in. A single red rose Shadwell handed to Tracey, who took it with a smile, a tiny voice said hello from behind him. Shadwell's eyes widened as he turned, not expecting to see the beautiful being.

"Well, who's this beautiful little one?" Shadwell asked, all sense of comfort flowing from his voice, easing Tracey as she introduced her little one.

"That's my Evangeline. My angel." Shadwell grinned wickedly at the term, Tracey unaware as he looked on. Plans were already going through his mind. 

"Is that so, and how old are you little Evangeline?" Shadwell asked, smooth, silken, comforting, Evangeline smiled brightly as him.

"I am five, five years old, my birthday is soon, right mommy?" Evangeline was poignant, beautiful, and smiling more beautiful than an angel could hope to.

"Yes, angel, though you turned five a week ago, so there is a little bit of time before your next birthday." Tracey smiled chuckling at her daughter, Shadwell joined in the laughter, all was going well.

Tracey motioned for them to go into the kitchen, have a tea and a coffee, Shadwell followed. Just as Shadwell went to walk a tiny hand filled his, looking down he saw an angel smiling up at him, he smiled back at her, his hand closing gently around Evangeline's. Tea and coffee were made, served, and as they sat together, things slowly unraveled.

"So tell me, Tracey, how long have you been psychic?" Shadwell's eyes turned to her, reading her, waiting, a knowing look crossing his face as worry crossed hers.

"I don't know what you mean." Tracey tried to play it off, it was then that Evangeline looked at Shadwell, her eyes glossing over. 

Tracey saw the look, knew it, and as Shadwell looked at Evangeline, he knew it as well. Tracey went to grab Evangeline, but Shadwell was quicker, his arms wrapping around the child. Tracey clasped her hand over her mouth as Shadwell held her daughter, her eyes still glazed over.

"What do you want, please, please just put her down." Tracey quietly begged, her hands motioning for him to put her daughter down. Shadwell simply smiled, holding Evangeline closer to him, he was not letting go, Tracey knew it.

"Oh, I don't think so, Tracey, a mother, and child, both with the gift, proven time and time again. It wasn't hard to find out information on you, not with where I am from." Shadwell continued to smile as he motioned for Tracey to sit back down, she did.

"You see, I work for a place called E.D.E.N., and we require someone, or someones with your talent, and her talent. I wonder how strong she will be." Shadwell continued to stand as Tracey listened. "Now, there will be a car here in a few minutes, so I suggest you call that sitter and cancel, or something might happen to her."

Tracey quickly grabbed the phone, her eyes never leaving Shadwell. The call went through, it rang and rang, but no answer, it was too late as Tracey noted the time. The sitter would be here any minute, and as the thought finished, the door opened. The sitter called out, no answer, entering the kitchen, Shadwell simply raised his hand and fired. Tracey gasped, watching the sitter fall to the floor.

Tracey clambered back against the wall watching the spirit leave the sitter's body, tears streaming down her face. The noise from the gun shook Evangeline out of her daze, tears welling in her eyes. Looking up at Shadwell holding her, she screamed out, Shadwell dropped her as the sound pierced his ears. Running to her mother, Tracey and Evangeline ran out the front door.

Falling out of the front door, the two went running. Much to the demise of Tracey, E.D.E.N. was there already. Letting loose shots that entered both her and her daughter. Sleep quickly followed, stumbling to the ground. Tracey kept her arms around her daughter. Shadwell's shoes were all Tracey remembered and then a brief moment of waking, hearing her daughter's cries, hearing the piercing scream, and then nothing.

Tracey never saw Evangeline again, waking only time and against to be put back to sleep. Turning Tracey into whatever she had become. Michael had found her on one of the tables, remembering the argument Michael had with Shadwell, hearing something about her daughter. A scream ripped out of Tracey, shaking the shock from her.

Standing up in the room, glaring at the camera, she raised her hands, throwing everything in the room to the side, the camera shattering. Shadwell was going to pay, but right now, Tracey had full reign of Eden. Her daughter was somewhere in here. Finding her was Tracey's primary goal; if she had to kill the others, she would, or maybe they would help. A thought that Tracey quickly pushed to the side.

Unfurling her wings, they were there but not, stuck between realms, in this one and the other, Tracey felt the power from both. She walked the edge of a dagger between two worlds not allowed to live in just one or the other but at all times partially both. While panting as she tore through rooms and walking to get to the lower levels of Eden, she remembered Michael telling her as she changed.

"Your daughter is alive, she is here, I will not let an innocent child fall to Eden." Michaels's hands ran through Tracey's hair, comforting and carefully wiping away the tears streaming down her face. 

Tracey stopped, screaming at the top of her lungs, letting go of years of pain, abuse. The changes Shadwell made her go through, with the promise of seeing her daughter. The promise of nothing happening to Evangeline as long as Tracey did as she was tole. It was all she could do to keep any sanity, and now, she was free with Michaels's approval.

Michael had become a guiding light to Tracey, their face meant the world to her. On so many occasions taking the pain from Tracey, fixing the wrongs that Shadwell had done. Michael had almost obliterated Shadwell many times, but his methods got things done, and Michael couldn't have Heaven seeing what he was doing. A human could get by unnoticed, but an archangel would be seen as soon as anything happened.

Tracey was promised her freedom, her daughter and Michael even had grown preferably attached to Tracey. His visits to her were secret unless it was arranged by Shadwell, and then the two acted as though they didn't know each other, and on one evening, Michael had appeared to Tracey. Taking her pain and taking her into their arms. 

Tracey smiled at the memory, finding the staircase down, listening for the creatures she let loose. Seeing her daughter would come, but first, Tracey had to get past the group of celestials, did she dare talk to them, or just kill them. They were looking for their child as well, wouldn't they understand her as well. Opening the door quietly, Tracey descended the stairs, confident in talking with the group.

Michael watched on from Heaven, a corner out of the way, near the edge of falling. No one noticed them here, not now, not before and probably not ever. Smiling as they saw Tracey free of Shadwell, well knowing Shadwell's time was all but up, Tracey only need find her daughter, and with a thought, Tracey would annihilate Shadwell, at least that was the plan. Tracey would kill the human, and Michaels's hands would be clean, being quite holier than thou.

Michael had plans for Tracey, she would be theirs at the end of all this. She had been turned into something more than an angel, more defiant than a demon, yet purer. Tracey had become a want for Michael. There had never been another, and her daughter they had fallen in love with. Evangeline had become an angel, a beacon fo light, the light he was missing in his very soul.

Michael had protected the child, had taken her under their wing. Nothing had happened to the child, when Michael had found her, they stopped everything, took her from the table, removed all wires, the pumps, the serums they were filling her with. Though it had already happened, Shadwell had the team of scientists injects Evangeline with the serum made from one of Aziraphale's feathers.

The purity that was Aziraphale and the purity of a child, the innocence of both beings should meld together. In Shadwell's backward thinking, he was right, and as Michael took her from the tables, beautiful wings unfurled from her. The purest of white, divinity fell from Evangeline, she was filled with it, she had become a celestial. Michael was astonished, and kept her with them, bringing them to Heaven, to play with another child that Michael had stolen.

Michael could see a future with Tracey and Evangeline, they could remain on Earth as Michael did their job in Heaven. They would go home to Tracey, have a life away from Heaven, away from Eden. Michael had had enough of everything, they decided what they wanted, and that was Tracey and Evangeline, nothing was going to stop it from happening. Not Shadwell, not Crowley and Aziraphale. They all had to die.

Tracey walked silently down the stairs of E.D.E.N. Rounding the corner, she walked down another flight of stairs, the cameras not seeing her. The door opened to the control room, a smile that was not sane crossed her face, looking over the switches at her command her emerald eyes landed on the monitors, Tracey found them. The ones that she was forced for years to endure Shadwell's abuse because they would not conform, they were better than her, they were pure celestials. 

Tracey sat in the chair, sighing, debating what to do, watching the monitors, as the group ran from monitor to monitor, watching as the experimental failures chased them down. She knew that if they were anywhere but E.D.E.N., the group could have easily escaped them, but, thanks to Michael, nothing was free in here, not her, not yet, Michael promised her. All-encompassing eyes flowed from monitor to monitor, gasping as the clawed tip slammed through the door. Quickly changing monitors, her eyes fell to the next monitor.

"Let's make this more fun..." Tracey grinned wickedly, the belongings in the room around her levitating slowly swirling around the room, as Tracey flipped open each switch. Sitting down in the chair, Tracey laughed, hearing, feeling, and seeing all of the experiments freed from their cages, let loose upon E.D.E.N., and those within it, Shadwell included. Tracey left the control room and headed for the group, she needed their help, and they would need hers.

"Gabriel!" Anathema screeched running to his side as he fell to his knees, Crowley caught half under Gabriel and partly in the arms of Aziraphale.

The group half crawled, half was pulled away from the door as the growls and scratches continued. They all watched as the clawed tip was dragged from the door, then the singular eye that looked through the hole at them. Growling, scraping, whining as it continued to try to get in. Quickly they all scrambled to their feet running for the next room, but instead, as the door closed behind them, they found themselves in a brightly lit hallway.

Leaning against the wall, Crowley caught his breath, his arm around Aziraphale's waist. Gabriel slid down the way until his rear touched the floor, and he could breathe. Anathema kneeling in front of Gabriel looking for wounds, as Gabriel tried to swat her hands away, she pulled her hand from his back. Golden blood covered her fingers.

"You're not fine Gabriel, lean forward, let me see." Anathema wasn't asking, and her tone alone screamed, saying no wasn't an option.

Gabriel leaned forward, but much to her distress, she could only find blood but no wound. Aziraphale watched in puzzlement, her eyes falling to Crowley, who was leaning against the wall. Quickly Aziraphale hands pressed and slid against Crowley's body until Crowley flinched away.

"Turn around, my love," Aziraphale spoke to Crowley in an all calming tone. Crowley obliged her, slowly turning and leaning his forehead against the wall. Aziraphale motioned for him to slid his jacket off, and as he did, Aziraphale found the wound. 

"It's your side; it must have caught you when it came through the door. Gabriel are you sure your side is alright, it had to have just managed to go between the two of you." Aziraphale was working on Crowley as she spoke, not looking behind her as she did.

Anathema double-checked Gabriel only to find a small cut, nothing to be overly concerned about. For now. Crowley reached out touching Aziraphale's long platinum hair, a smile danced in Aziraphale's eyes as she looked up into Crowleys. It had been a long time since she was allowed out, a long time of torment and being captured, and now? Now she was free, free to be with Crowley, free to chose who she wanted to be.

Anathema noticed the lull in the conversation, chancing a glance between the two in front of her. Gabriel smiled, finally feeling free from the burden of keeping the secret for all this time, he sighed, squeezing Anathemas' hand.

"I know it has been a long time, but we need to move on, it's hushed and very uncomfortable." Anathema stood, holding out a hand to Gabriel. Pushing himself off the floor, Gabriel stood taking a few steps forward, stopping just beyond Aziraphale and Crowley. 

"Let's go left, it sounds rather busy the other way." Gabriel looked back at the group, the nod was in unison. Taking a step forward, and turning, quietly, the group moved, and then all was dark, silent.

Nothingness drew in around them, the floor disappeared, and they were falling, wings desperately catching air. Reaching out, Aziraphale felt nothing, heard nothing, her wings flapping, then she hit the floor. Aziraphale remembered this, the way it felt when they had hit the floor the first time they were separated, but this time they were whole. Opening her eyes, she saw the stars, the nebulas, their place, and the place where she and Crowley would go to be alone.

Where was he, she looked around, nothing, no one, everyone was gone. Aziraphale was alone again, like last time, panic started to rise within her. The song she began to hum still, hands-on her wings brought forth a gasp, nothing there. Then a small child pulled at the bottom of her wings again, smiling up at her. Kneeling Aziraphale wrapped her arms around her, bringing her wings to wrap around them both.

Darkness engulfed Crowley and the group; he heard them, and then all was silent. Bright light, fire filled the emptiness, he was home, alone, Aziraphale was gone again, he felt empty. Though as the emptiness filled him, Crowley heard a voice, a familiar voice. It was his father breaking through the void.


	18. A Means to an Angels End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden fights back, an Angel  
> learns to fight back, but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you hugs now.

**https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6DkKk9G0-12eGXIyDwF8FH**

Flames lashed out at Crowley's face as his feet touched the ground, his wings glowing like embers in a fire, the light burning into his eyes. It was too bright, squinting to block some of the heat, his hands coming up to protect his eyes, his halo brilliantly dripping with divinity trying to protect him from the flames that his inner core needed. Crowley looked around himself quickly, hearing his father's voice call him.

"Crowley, wake up, Crowley, it's not real, God Dammit Crowley hear me, Crowley." Lucifer had been tracking his son as soon as they had left Hell, interfering here was not permitted, rules, God's rules.

Lucifer had his arm around Lilith, who had buried her face against him in worry. Lilith listened for her son and heard nothing coming back. Liliths son, she knew he wasn't waking and knew her Crowley was in danger.

Lilith released herself from Lucifer's arms, backing away from him. Closing her eyes, Lilith let divinity flow from her, engulfing her in the flames of God. Lucifer tried to stop her. Lillith threw her arms in front of her as divinity threw him back, her eyes opened, locking with her loves.

"I'm sorry, my love." Emerald eyes blazed brightly, closing her arms around herself, Lilith let her pure celestial form free.

Hell felt the rumble, felt the shaking as wings of forever, of sheer divinity that rivaled God's own unfurled from her. Colors that had never been seen, named or known, shone from Lilith, her hair falling in waves of red around her matching that of her sons.

Beauty unparalleled became her, pale stunning beauty looked back at Lucifer. Tears rolled down her face, taking in a breath, throwing out her arms again, Lilith sent all of her grace, her divinity to her son.

God had already forgotten her, forsaken her, so why was Lillith going to follow the lord's rules. This was her son, her only son, humans were not going to take her Crowley.

"Crowley, my son, hear me." Liliths voice loving, quiet, seeking her son.

Crowley's hand came up to block the flames that started to surround him in his entirety. Chains slowly circling his feet as his golden eyes looked down at the floor. The chains he had broken Aziraphale free from, were now threatening his very existence, he didn't know what to do or where to go.

The voice, quiet, loving, embraced him, circled around him. Listening to the voice, he was calmed, the flames being shielded by someone.

"Open your eyes, Crowley, see me." Lilith waited, protecting her son from the flames that were caused by heavenly beings, by Michael, not Hell.

Crowley heard his mother, felt her love, slowly forcing himself awake. His eyes looking up at the voice that spoke to him, waking him from a forced slumber, was his mother. Lilith beautifully angelic, blocking the flames that lapped at his body, her divinity absorbing fire, flame, divine wrath, protecting her son.

Lilith smiled at her son, as her celestial form shimmered with stardust, coming closer to him. Crowley put his arms around her, the chains around his ankles melting away as her divinity fell around him, protecting him. Instead, the chains encircled Lilith's ankles, burning against her celestial form.

Crowley stepped back to look at his mother. Golden tears fell from her eyes, her form shimmering in and out of existence. Crowley took it in and realized what was happening, reaching for her, Lilith held her hands in front of her stopping him.

"Save, them Crowley. Stay awake, everything is not as it seems here." Liliths head turned to the right looking down a dark hallway. "Aziraphale is in trouble, Crowley, save her..."

Crowley went to speak, but as he did Lilith, released her divinity to him. Her grace surrounded him, her divinity filled him as her projected form collapsed to the ground, and the chains rushed to her, never catching her form.

Crowley rushed to her side as she fell, holding her to him, their celestial forms touched.

"Crowley, I am not afraid, I do not regret this, or you. I would do this again, my darling son." Lilith's celestial form vanished in starlight as her last words touched her son.

Crowley let tears fall from him as his mother slowly discorporated within his arms. Crowley sat there on the floor, holding his arms to himself, his mother now faded. Tears flooded his eyes as they ran down his face. Aziraphale needed him, and Michael was going to die by his hand.

Lucifer caught his love as she collapsed, her light fading quickly. Divinity leaving her in golden stars, stardust as her hand came to the side of Lucifer's face. Golden tears of blood fell from her eyes as the life within her left.

"He's safe Lucifer, I have always loved you.." Liliths last words echoed throughout Hell.

All the denizens of Hell felt her leave, felt her light vanish from them. Demons and souls alike cried out in pain, in mourning, as Lucifer held his mate and felt their bond break.

Lucifer broke, his scream of pain rocked the very surface of the Earth. This was Michaels's fault, Shadwell's guilt, they were going to pay, with their lives and then in Hell, Lucifer was going to let all of Hell have turns on them.

Lucifer carried his love out to lay her on the shrine in the middle of Hell. As he laid her corporeal form there, demons and others alike came to kneel by her, the flames of Hell would take her, when Crowley was safely back. Lucifer hung his head, resting on his mate's body, time would be on his side. Hell was forever, Earth was not...

Crowley stood, turning towards the hallway that his mother had looked down. Aziraphale was down there somewhere, he needed to find her, where were Anathema and Gabriel? First Aziraphale, and then the others, Crowley ran off down the hall, hearing creatures, or something scratching down the walls around him.

Anathema and Gabriel awoke on the floor, cold, wet. Glowing eyes were all around, scratching against the cement floor, the sound of claws on metal, grew ever closer. Gabriel stood, puling Anathema up with him, violet eyes blazed as Gabriel looked around for an exit.

Anathema let her wings pull her up off the ground, looking for a better view of where the sounds were coming from. There across the darkened room, red eyes stared back at her, the smile on the face, evil, elongated unnatural. Pain dripped from that face, ever so slowly moving closer.

Gabriel pulled Anathema back down, leaving his wings out, protecting, feeling. From above skittering crossed the ceiling as they backed toward a wall. There had to be a way out.

Turning, a child's laugh was heard, playful, innocent, followed by the sounds of small wings. Gabriel and Anathema turned and started to run for that sound, for the sound of laughter. Their child, maybe not, but it wasn't going to stop them from running towards the sound.

Anathema caught sight of a child, an angel, wings of white, violet, green running through them. Hair the color of sunshine, it was her, it was their child. Without warning, the sounds of claws stopped as they swiped across Anathema, throwing her to the floor. Blood of the Earth streamed down her arms, from the claws that had raked across her flesh.

Gabriel ran faster, grabbing Anathema by the hand he pulled. Wings could be heard as growls came closer, something wrapped around Anathemas leg pulling her back. Reaching frantically for Gabriel, Anathema screamed, her hands clawing into the ground.

Vines sprouted through the cement floor as the Earth came to protect its angel. Anathema stood running towards Gabriel, blood dripped down her arms splattering to the floor below, vines encompassed creatures that were on the floor. Squeezing the life out of the creatures within the vines, Anathemas' eyes glowed, controlling the Earth around her.

Gabriel saw his daughter, there beyond that next door, he saw her hair and saw his wings within that child. Rushing to the door, it closed as his hand reached for it. Standing there, he turned to look behind them, slowly closing the distance were the failures of EDEN.

Gabriel pushed Anathema to the closed door as he stood behind her blocking the creatures from seeing her, his wings fully out, divinity encompassing the arch-angel. Without a moment's time wasted, Gabriel flew towards the monsters. Spinning and slashing through the mob.

Wings strengthened as the edges hardened to the fine edge of a blade. Diving into the group, Gabriel fought, using divine wrath, as he smote the creatures. Anathema was trying to get the door open, it was then as Gabriel sliced through the mob of beasts, his wing was caught, twisted.

Gabriel was picked up by his wing, as the claws of another sliced into the feathers. Golden blood flowed over the white of his wing, Anathema heard the snap, his scream before she could turn Gabriel had been thrown back to her feet.

Blood pooled around her feet, Anathema bent to try and protect Gabriel. Gabriel pushed her back and used her to stand back up, forcing his wings to block his beloved, broken, and bleeding. Gabriel stood his ground. Divine wrath flew towards the creatures, knocking them back.

"Anathema find her, leave me, I'll catch up, get through the door." Gabriel smiled down at her before he walked back towards the creatures.

Anathema turned towards the door, using her wings she got the door to move. It was being held closed by Michaels's methods, ideas, and everything meant to make an angel's powers useless. Anathema heard when Gabriel fell.

Breaking of the bones within his wings, the sickening sound of when they were ripped from him. Anathema felt the bond break as she turned to see Gabriel torn apart. Anathema screamed, anger filled her, mother natures wrath ripped through Anathema.

The screams of EDENS residents were ear-shattering as the Earth crushed and dragged them back to the down below. Anathema raised her hand, allowing her wings to follow the motion. The cement was cracked open as the Earth traveled the length of the room. Shattering the wall that stood before her as the creatures were crushed behind her.

Anathemas tears ran down her face, filled with anger, loss. Raising her hand, vines cradled her Gabriel and brought him to her feet. Lowering him to her level, his golden blood spilling down the vines to the floor. His wings brought to her on vines, touching them she put them back with him.

Anathemas' hands ran through his hair, feeling nothing from him, no life to be had. Anathema swore to kill Michael when she found him, he took her mate from her, broke a sacred bond in the cruelest of ways. Gabriel had protected her. Gabriel saved her in the end, had loved her more than anyone ever did, and Michael took him from her.

Vines twisted gently around Gabriel, bringing him under the ground and away from Eden. Gabriel would be honored away from here, away from Eden, she would not leave him behind. For now, though, she reigned in her loss, Anathema needed to find her daughter.

Aziraphale held the child tightly before realizing that she had disappeared within her arms. Looking over the expanse of Crowley and hers forever, their place she saw her again. Running and playing with the stardust that riddled their private place.

Aziraphale ran towards her, laughing, singing the song, happily being lulled into comfort. Little arms reached out, and up, Aziraphale reached down, picking up the little one spinning her around. Tiny kisses were placed on Aziraphale's cheeks, smiling, laughing.

It only occurred to Aziraphale after she placed the child on the ground holding that little hand. How did she get here, who was she, was this Gabriel's daughter? Aziraphale knelt and turned the child towards her.

"Who are you, little one? Are you lost?" Aziraphale smiled as she pushed the platinum curls back behind her ears.

"Not lost, just early." A voice of an angel, it drew Aziraphale into it.

"What do you mean early?" Aziraphale questioned, as she tilted the tiny chin up to look at her.

Aziraphale gasped as she locked eyes with the child. Golden orbs of light looked at Aziraphale's starlit blue eyes. Pulling the child into her arms, letting her wings wrap around them, she cuddled her.

"You need to wake up, mommy, or I can never be. Wake up." The sound of her voice was simply music to Aziraphale's ears, her hands running through the platinum curls that abounded her little head, and then she was gone.

Tears of joy ran down Aziraphale's face, holding her arms to herself, she could still smell her. Looking around Aziraphale slowly tried to wake herself, she couldn't be here, Crowleys wasn't with her. Where was Crowley, her mate, her everything? Looking towards the cliff where they would sit and count the stars, or Aziraphale would watch Crowley create more, she ran for the edge.

Stopping at the edge of the cliff, Aziraphale looked back, hearing the words of the little one. Of her little one, ~wake up mommy~ Aziraphale looked past the cliff and stepped off. Holding her wings tightly to her sides, not opening them, falling, falling.

Crowley felt it as he ran, felt Aziraphale falling, he ran faster, using his wings to push him. A door stood before him, he had had enough, reaching forward Crowley ripped the door out of the frame and ran in. Crowley saw nothing, but he could feel, Aziraphale was close.

"Look up, daddy." A voice within his head beckoned him. Looking up quickly, Crowley caught sight of Aziraphale falling towards the ground. Towards him.

Platinum hair covering her face as she fell, her wings tightly pulled to her sides, with no signs of stopping. Crowley used his wings and flew towards her, reaching her mid-fall, his arms wrapping around her as his wings caught the air just in time to stop them. Collapsing to the ground, Crowley was panting, shaking, the thought of losing Aziraphale was too much.

Crowley tilted Aziraphale's head back, pushing her hair away from the delicate feature that graced her. Leaning his head Crowley kissed her gently, resting his head against her forehead.

"Please wake up Aziraphale, I need you to wake up," Crowley whispered into her ear, the sounds were back.

Scratching, slicing, metal against metal. Worry filled Crowley, he needed Aziraphale to wake up, and wake up now. Shaking her Crowley tried again, but Aziraphale wouldn't wake up, he was going to have to bring her with him, somehow keeping her safe.

Standing Crowley lifted Aziraphale over his shoulder, minding her wings that dragged with her. Crowley opened the door, walking out into a brightly lit hallway; an explosion at the other end of the hall shocked Crowley. Backing up, he placed Aziraphale gently on the floor, letting his wings out to protect her.

Crowley watched as Anathema fell out of the explosion, dirt, and dust flying about her. Crowley started to walk towards her when he heard her cries. Not just cries but sobs of anguish, something was very wrong. Crowley rushed to Anathemas's side, picking her up off the ground and holding on to Crowley for dear life.

Looking behind her, Crowley could see the destruction, everything was covered in dirt, dust, vines, the room was utterly destroyed. Where was Gabriel, Crowley didn't see him, nor could he feel him. Crowley pulled Anathema off him so he could see her face.

Tears streamed down her face leaving tracks of mud and golden blood. Crowley could feel her emptiness, he knew that emptiness, she didn't have to say anything, Crowley simply pulled her back within his arms. Darkened wings wrapped around them, Crowley knew Gabriel was lost to them, finding out how would come later.

"Crowley, I saw her." Anathema whimpered out, trying to take in deep breaths between her sobs.

"Which way did she go Anathema, I am sure Gabriel didn't...let's find her." Crowley tried to be tactful, but instead just left it unsaid between them.

Anathema looked down the hall towards Aziraphale and pointed.

"That way. Crowley, what's wrong with Aziraphale?" Anathema looked up at Crowley, who was still holding her within his arms.

"She won't wake up, I don't know, I found her, and she was falling, something talked in my head, was the only reason I even looked up."

Anathema walked over to Aziraphale, pulling on her top Anathema looked at the golden marks on her shoulder. Anathema tried to wipe off the blackness that was creeping its way around the gold, leaving a trail of someone else.

"Crowley, you need to see this," Anathema called out to Crowley, waving him over to her.

Crowley stopped and looked at his mates, claiming mark. Frowning with a growl, he watched as that darkness was claiming his mate. Crowley bent closer to look, touching it, letting his fingers follow the marks.

Grey was underneath, gripping at the gold, Crowley remembered Michael always being in grey, they loved grey, the color of their eyes. Michael was trying to steal Aziraphale to do whatever EDEN wanted, Michael needed to die.

Just as Crowley had finished looking over Aziraphale's shoulder, he growled lowly, dropping into a fighting stance. Anathema felt it too, letting her wings unfurl dripping with silvery blades of dew, both turned. At the far end of the hallway was Tracey, cautiously walking towards them.

Anathemas arms still dripped the blood of the Earth onto the floor, each drop a small vine came through the cement floor. Watching as Tracey came better into their view, the ground under Anathema cracked open, the crack wandering down the hallway to where Tracey stood, encircling her feet. Vines slowly coming up, waiting for any command from Anathema.

Noticing Crowley and Anathemas' sudden stance, Tracey stopped. She knew she was powerful, but she was made, and they were not. Raising her hands up in front of her, Tracey showed them to Crowley and Anathema. Letting her wings drop behind her, Tracey looked every inch as submissive as she could. Tracey needed their help, just as much as they were going to need hers.

"Please. Just hear me, I won't come any closer, but I would suggest we move. I don't have control of these things anymore." Tracey pointed back to the way Anathema had come. The noises growing louder.


	19. The Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new tags, I will have to look, there is a battle  
> but there was always going to be one!

**https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5VP1GNHkcEfe_iA5iGNKSs**

Crowley looked to Anathema, who had already commenced actuating towards Tracey, the redhead, who prompted most of the agony that all of them felt and could clearly remember. Crowley started to run from the noises, hurriedly grasping Aziraphale, placing her over his shoulder, blood slowly seeping down his side, the sounds of Edens hell growing closer. The earth's vibrations were consumed, creatures came for them, and Crowley pressed on that much faster.

Tracey kept motioning for them to hurry, she could hear the creatures as well, and time was short. A sudden crash, dust, and rocks flying everywhere, as the beasts broke through Anathemas wall, falling out into the brightly lit hallway, rolling, tumbling over one another. Growling, drooling as ghastly heads shook off the dazed feeling that crossed their eyes. Their prey in front of them, Crowley kept running, his wings propelling him faster.

Anathema spun on her heel, hearing the creatures breaking through her walls, hands throwing out vines in front of her. Passing by Crowley and Aziraphale, gripping, ripping at the monsters on their heals. Tracey watched, it was a decision, she needed to make it now, would she be friend or foe to these celestials, looking down at her hands, slowly she raised them seeing the creatures still coming passing the vines that couldn't grab all of them.

With a scream, Tracey lifted her hands into the air, the shattered earth levitating upward, coming towards Tracey. Closing her eyes, her ear-piercing scream threw a shield of air and shattered rock at the creatures knocking them back. Crowley fell into Anathema, whose arms wrapped around both of them, her wings pushing the air again, sending them to Tracy's side. Tracey reaching out for Anathema, closing her arms around the dew touched wings.

Tracey turned, catching the claws of one of the monsters, screaming as her wings were sliced through. Pushing them all through a portal that Tracey created, falling to the floor, Tracey let the portal close, slicing through whatever creatures were coming through. The portal closed, and Tracey fell back against the floor, weeping at her wings. Letting go of the others, she lay there, blood pooling around her.

Crowley rolled off of Tracey's wings, feeling his clothing become wet and heavy with blood, placing Aziraphale on the floor in a room that shouldn't be, a room of Traceys creation. Anathema kneeled next to Tracey, her hands tentatively reaching for the damaged wings. Tracey's eyes widened, seeing the hands going for her wings, kicking back with her feet, wings dragging against the floor, streaks of blood, pooling. Anathema watched as Tracey grew weaker, the blood flowing more freely now.

"Please, let me help you, I promise I am not going to hurt you." Anathema pleaded with Tracey, as she watched the creature grow weaker.

"If I die this room dies with me, are you sure you want to help me? For what reason would you want to help me, after all, I have done." Tracey gasped out words that were slowly escaping her grasp.

Tracey could feel her heart slowing, her breathing slowing, deeper breathes, unneeded breathes, her eyes locking onto Anathema. Dropping back against the far wall, Tracey looked at them all, reaching her hand to her wing. The white of the bone visible, the color of her blood, red, black, gold, a mix never intended.

"Please, I promise you, I can heal you, I can stop this. We need your help as much as you need ours. I can see it, I can feel it, your aura screams it, please let me help you." Anathema crawled to Tracey's side, just in time to see the nod of agreement before Tracey went unconscious.

Gasping Anathema worked on healing Tracey's wings, vines of healing, slowly pulling the wing back to its proper shape. Hands of healing brought smaller vines and started to stitch together where the claw had sliced through bone, flesh, and feather alike. Anathema couldn't help but admire the color of Tracey's wings, they were all and nothing at the same time.

Crowley watched on as Anathema healed Tracey, perhaps someone they needed to get out of here and to find the child. Gabriel was gone, his corporeal form destroyed, ripped apart, and Anathema mourning her loss. All of these things brought forth worry, sadness, and Anathema already searching for her child and losing her mate, Crowley worried when that anger was going to let loose.

Anathema was strong, she was made of the earth, but her love was also from that place. Crowley realized that in reality, Anathema was, in fact, Mother Nature, she was of the earth, had given birth to a child of the earth and of Heaven. Anathemas wrath may be more than any of them could bargain for. Crowley had lived and seen mother nature's fury in the weather alone, but what of a mourning angel.

An angel created by the earth itself. An angel whose child was stolen, whose mate was murdered in front of her eyes, how would the earth respond to Anathemas call. Crowley grinned slightly at the thought that maybe if he could get Anathema to let go, let her powers fill her, she might be a better weapon than any of them, no one knew what the earth could do. Anathema was the only angel ever created by the earth, without God's sayso.

Anathema finished healing Tracey's wounds, the room shimmered every now and then as the healing was commencing. Should Tracey parish, so did the place that currently protected them all. Crowley leaned back against the wall, letting his eyes close, taking a much-needed breath, his own wounds oozing with his blood, never having been fully healed.

Arms tightened around Aziraphale, Crowley sighed, how would he get his angel to wake up, what had a hold on her, on him, on Aziraphale's entirety. Time slowly passed, what seemed like hours was only minutes, the scratching and clawing could be heard from somewhere outside the room that Tracey created. Slowly Tracey started to come to, first blinking eyes, a stretch of impossibly colored wings, then she woke.

Anathema smiled at Tracey, holding her hands up to show no ill will was for the being, and then she motioned over the wings that Anathema had in fact healed. Tracey stood looking around, something in her eyes relayed fear, something was coming. Tracey reached for Anathemas arm, pulling her up looking to Crowley, the panic was setting in.

"We must leave, we have to go now, he's coming." Tracey opened a portal that went into a room that showed all the stars that had ever been made. Running as fast as Tracey could, dragging Anathema behind her, Crowley followed with Aziraphale over his shoulder.

"What are we running from?" Anathema gasped out, trying to find her footing while running at top speed, her feet barely keeping up with Tracey's pace.

"He's coming, we can't fight him, no one can, he's not human, or celestial he's something else." Tracey waved her hand again another portal opening.

Falling into the next room, wings having to catch air to stop the fall, feet touching down on the cold floor. Not metal, not rock, but something else altogether. Tracey dropped Anathema's hand, spinning, bringing rock and molten rock surrounding them as they stood.

"Anathema intertwine the rock with your vines and whatever else you can do. We stop here." Tracey still looked panicked. What was coming?

_____________________________________________________________________

"Wake up, Aziraphale, see me, please..." a whisper from somewhere else tickled Aziraphale's ears.

Aziraphale fell through the air, holding her wings close to their body, falling faster with every moment, but why wasn't she landing. Opening her eyes, Aziraphale realize the world around her was moving by. She was not, something had taken hold of her. Pulling her wings back to herself, Aziraphale noticed more feathers, violet.

"Aziraphale we need to fight, I need you, I can't help them...wake up."

"Gabriel?" Aziraphale asked, suddenly surprised by the possibility of Gabriel having found her.

"Aziraphale, I am, and I am not here. My corporeal form was destroyed, and we need to save our loved ones. Something is coming for them, something I can't describe." Gabriel's soul twisted around Aziraphale, violet fire following, searching for an entrance.

"What can I do, Gabriel?" Aziraphale's eyes followed the soul that lived brighter than the sun; the violet flames burned brighter.

"You need to wake up, you need to fight. Though, together we would be far stronger... Let me in Aziraphale, let me join with you. Only to fight for yours and mine." Gabriel asked, insisted, to join souls to fight against what was coming.

Aziraphale thought on it, a slow grin. Aziraphale opened her wings fully, closing her eyes, she opened her arms. Gabriel continued to swirl around Aziraphale, then seeing her answer to him joining her. Gabriel sighed, slowing his movement, letting his violet flames envelope Aziraphale. Archangel and Nephalam acceded souls, eyes of both blue flame and emblazoned violet opened.

Anger flowing through Aziraphale as both Aziraphale and Gabriel melded into one being. Powers flowing together, filling and flowing with protection, anger, hate, the need to destroy. Aziraphale wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the archangels soul within, calming herself. Remembering the child she saw, she knew it was time to wake up and fight.

_____________________________________________________________

Crowley, Tracey, and Anathema were back to back, the sounds of ripping and tearing becoming louder.

"Tracey, where are we exactly? Where have you brought us?" Crowley looked down upon the sleeping angel between all of them.

Golden eyes glowed brightly, becoming flames of their own as the noises grew louder. Anathema reached back, grabbing Crowley's hand, his eyes dropped quickly, then nodded. Reaching back, both grabbed one of Tracey's hands. Tracey pulled then stopped, instead holding their hands in return.

"Is Michael coming, Tracey? We know he's part of this." Crowley boldly asked, only to receive a shake of Tracey's head.

Red hair bobbed around Tracey's fair face, her eyes spoke volumes of something else to fear.

"Tracey, what's coming?" Anathema asked, pulling at Tracey's hand.

The wall behind them blew out, their shielding blocking the debris that flew in every direction.,

"He is, and he has my daughter somewhere in here." Tracey pointed as hundreds of failed experiments followed, falling over one another encircling the being that walked in.

"Shadwell, he did this to himself, he isn't anything anymore. We can't defeat him." Tracey looked saddened, thinking of her daughter. Tracey thought joining the group would give her a leg up on defeating Shadwell and finding her daughter.

Crowley's face went as blank as Anathemas did as the information settled into their minds. This was a human who destroyed his very soul to be something more, only to become less. Only a weapon, out of fear of Michael, or the need for power, either way, Shadwell didn't come alone, hundreds of creatures followed him.

Letting go of each other's hands they all faced Shadwell, wings outstretched, it was time to see what they could do. Each celestial was something else than the norm, only one of each, one part of a whole, an angel created by the earth itself, a child of an angel and demon, and a beautiful creature created by humans. Looking down, Crowley bent picking up Aziraphale.

Crowley backed up into Tracey. "I have an idea, can you teleport us to Aziraphale's and my place we built together? I have an idea." Tracey stopped and looked at Crowley.

"It's not a funhouse gift Crowley, I don't even know where that would be, you would need to drag us there." Tracey humphed at Crowley, who gave a half-cocked smirk.

"Alright was just an idea, tell me how do you do it? Maybe I can try, I just never thought of doing that before." Crowley looked out at the creatures, slowly circling them, looking for an entrance to attack.

"In your mind, think of your place, where you truly want to go, and when you do, place each of us there with you, and pray," Tracey smirked at the end.

Crowley held tightly to Aziraphale and thought genuinely. Eyes closed, the stars, nebula, at the cliff overlooking the waters. Tracey, Anathema, Aziraphale, and himself there, on that cliff overlooking the water. Crowley thought hard, and in the end, he asked both Heaven and Hell to help him. Lucifer heard his son, he felt the danger his son was in, Lucifer wasn't going to lose his son as well.

God heard the call from Crowley, felt the pull of need to one of her children. Raising a hand, God went to help Crowley, but out o the corner of her eye, she caught the sight of Michael leaving rather quickly. With a thought, Uriel followed after Michael. God lowered her hand and watched earth, watched Eden. Lucifer had already helped she would sit and watch, what was Michael up to?

Lucifer called forth demons, lifting his hand and ripping a hole through time and space Lucifer dragged the group to Crowley's thought. Demons were left with Crowley, they appeared and disappeared, blending with the landscape longing to fight whatever was coming. Crowley grinned, realizing that they were indeed where he wanted them to be.

Crowley placed Aziraphale down by their tree, smiling as he took a deep breath, moving a single curl from his loves forehead. Anathema looked wide-eyed at the beauty of Crowley and Aziraphale quiet place they had built together. Tracey sat down, stretching out her wings, looking up at the stars, the nebulas she was never allowed to see. Demons roamed freely along the landscape, not to Crowley's liking but he knew his father had sent help, Crowley would have to thank him if he survived.

Crowley stepped to the edge of the cliff looking out over the waters, sighing he knew the battle would be here. Crowley looked back at his sleeping angel, he had prayed that Aziraphale would have woken up. Anathema stood suddenly feeling something amiss in the calming nature of Crowley and Aziraphale's place.

Tracey stood up, looking towards the waters, in the distance, something came, something moved, the waves slowly grew taller. Winds began to blow, and the leaves in the trees blew, falling to the strength of the wind. Crowley dropped into a fighting stance, guarding his angel, Shadwell was coming, he was closer now, so much closer.

Shadwell lifted his hands, pointing towards the group on the cliff, failures, creatures, and beings created listened to Shadwell. As they saw him point towards the cliff, they all ran, flew, swam towards them, their mission was to kill them. Shadwell's powers simply grew with each passing moment, pulling in magicks from the place he was now in.

Anathema saw the beings coming for them; Tracey gasped, looking at her. Anathema evilly smiled, standing fully, her wings stretched out, Anathema spun, dewdrop daggers flew from her wings. Angelic hands of earth raised pulling the earth with them, with a though Anathema threw the earth at the creatures crushing them.

"Anathema, you can do more than that, you ARE Mother Earth, you control all things....stop them, they killed Gabriel, let your anger fill you Anathema." Crowley chided Anathema, trying to get her to use what she honestly could.

Anathema turned to look at Crowley, her anger growing filling her, but as Gabriel's name was mentioned, Anathema lost control. Emerald green wings with the dew of the morning shot up into the sky. Anathema looked out over what would be the battlefield, her eyes nothing more than mere flames of hatred took in the enemies.

Anathema growled loudly, the sound heard of the trampling feet that came for them all. Spinning as she flew, arms out, calling for the winds, Anathema brought forth tornados. Massive, black, all-encompassing tornadoes that ate the land and the creatures. Carving a path through the monsters, Anathema let loose her powers.

Lightning crashed into the waters, the ground on which the creatures ran. Thunder rolled as Anathema growled, the earth heaved, throwing the monsters back into the waters. The universe came alive within the bubble that held them all, hail pelted the oncoming mob of creatures, the earth opened swallowing them before shutting again.

Shadwell screamed at the group, his hand opening a rift in time, pulling the creatures back and sending them on their way to kill them all. Anathema continued to use the powers of earth to keep them at bay, but it wasn't enough, more was needed. Tracey looked to Anathema, she could see her using more and more of her powers as she found them. Tracey found herself standing under Anathema as she flew in the air, divebombing creatures, pull tornadoes, hail lightning from every angle, and help.

Tracey released her corporeal form, she had evolved into a celestial, her form was whatever she saw herself as. Golden beams of light mingled within her transparent form. Colors of any thought traveled through her, out towards her wings and beyond. Tracey was nothing more than a shimmer to others, but to the celestials, she was a being of pure light and color.

Tracey dropped to her knees, hands digging into the ground as she looked forward. Light traveling through the land, exploding at each creature it touched. Sounds louder than Anathemas thunder erupted within each strand of light, with a thought Tracey caused all of the broken earth to fly at Shadwell.

Shadwell was the one that needed to be defeated, and Tracey was done, she wanted her daughter back, her life back that he stole. Light dripped from Tracey onto the ground, slowly snaking out and around the group, touching upon a creature that had made it to the cliff, instantly exploding into nothingness.

Crowley watched in amazement as the two fought side-by-side, letting wings of ebony out, Crowley shot into the sky. Reaching for the stars that he and Aziraphale had created, pulling them down onto Shadwell and the creature. Crowley remembered how to control the demons that ran rampant through the mobs, closing his eyes, he gathered their thoughts into one being.

Shadwell watched in horror as the mobs of Hell suddenly stopped and turned towards him, red eyes glowing, flames erupting off the denizens, growling, screaming, and gaining speed towards Shadwell. Crowley flew towards Shadwell, the denizens below attacking the mobs of Eden. Flying up into the skies, the stars fell to the ground, lighting it aflame.

Crowley reached far above the fight down below when he pulled his wings in, spiraling as he divebombed towards Shadwell. Crowley's very being erupting into Hellfire, flames dripped from his corporeal form, melting it away. A final scream of pain as Crowley's pure form exploded out of his physical restraints.

Both Heaven and Hell garnered him, divinity, and Hellfire both loved him, both encircled him as he hit Shadwell. The ground was devoured by the Hellfire Crowley was made of, the divinity entangling itself against Shadwells immoral being. Scrambling back to his feet, stars lived and flew from Crowley's wings, horns graced his head as did the tail made to be nothing more than a blade, slicing through the mobs that came for him.

Shadwell stumbled back, falling to his knees as the world around him thundered, exploded, and became alit with fire. Black empty eyes glared at Crowley, who stood his ground, no fear for Shadwell could be found within Crowley. Crowley waited, glancing quickly over his shoulder to see Anathema and Tracey still battling the mobs of Eden.

It was then as Crowley turned his head that Shadwell took advantage. Wings of flames sprang from Shadwells back, broken and bent, littered with bladed bones. Rushing Crowley, Shadwell caught him off guard as he slammed him into the ground. The tips of flaming wings piercing into Crowley's shoulders, clawed hands gripping at Crowley's horns.

Crowley reached up, trying to hold Shadwell at bey, only to be pulled up by his horns, his shoulders sliding more profoundly into the blades of Shadwell's wings. Screams left Crowley, feeling Shadwell slam him over and over again into the ground. Shadwell laughs echoed over the thunder of the battle until Crowley stopped.

Hellfire ignited within Crowley, pulling in on himself, Crowley let himself be consumed by it. His entire being erupted and was surrounded by it, loved by it, Hellfire danced around him. Chains of fire grasped Shadwell's wings, ripping them back, clasping around his wrists and ankles. Crowley slowly stood back up, the chains slamming Shadwell into the ground repeatedly, without mercy. For there was no mercy to be had within Crowley anymore.

Crowley stood holding Shadwell to the ground when a creature of both human and demon alike came at him, only to be ripped out of the sky. Crowley looked surprised when he was greeted by the enthusiastic smile of Hastur, who immediately flew back into the fray. Crowley smirked, shaking his head, anger still brimming when Shadwell grabbed hold of the chains, screaming in pain, picked them up, and threw Crowley across the field by them.

Anathema and Tracey were slowly being overrun by the mobs but dropped their fight when they saw Crowley be thrown, racing to get to his side. Landing with a resounding thud, both fought off the creatures that were surrounding them now, they no longer had the cliff, no longer had the field advantage, and Aziraphale was alone, unprotected under the tree.

They were being overrun, quickly, and without any break in the attack. Looking at each other and Crowley slowly standing back up, they knew that the three were in trouble, even with help from Hell itself, even though they were being overrun.

"I guess this is it then...?" Anathema asked, looking at them.

"Nope, we keep fighting, Tracey can you make a portal, maybe give us a break, someplace to go for the moment, rethink this?" Crowley asked, still fighting against the mobs with Hellfire.

"I can, yes, but Aziraphale is up on the cliff, and if you look, there are many climbing to her right now. We need to get her." Tracey looked up on the hill, shielding them all for a brief moment.

Crowley's eyes looked at the cliff, he could see them all, they were almost on top of Aziraphale, and she couldn't survive. Crowley left the shield running, leaving flames in his wake, but as he hit the hill, Tracey and Anathema pulled him back, seeing Shadwell was racing for him, there was no way to get to Aziraphale.

"No." Was all Crowley could say as the tree was overwhelmed.

Crowley's head dropped to his chest, tears fell from his eyes, seeing the cliff, their cliff overwhelmed. Creatures were falling over each other trying to get to her, falling from the clifftop to the shore below. The three watched, flying higher than the rest, trying to breath looking for any way to save her, anyway at all.

Tears now fell from all of them, for different reasons. Crowley had lost his soulmate, again, Anathema had lost a dear friend, and Tracey had failed to serve her penance for all she had done to Aziraphale in the past. Quiet sobs between the three, as they tried to comfort each other, it was then that Shadwell threw out a chain of fire, quick to learn, wrapping it around Crowley's ankle, pulling him out of the sky and to the ground.

A heavy cleft foot was placed against Crowley's head, slowly pressing down. A drool ridden grin was cast up at the two in the air still, tauntingly, a scream ripped from Crowley's chest. Tracey and Anathema both dived towards Shadwell only to be smashed out of the air and to the ground. The mobs all running towards the downed group, the denizens of Hell rushing to save them.

On a clifftop not far from where the battle was taking place, Aziraphale was being overrun by creatures. As they reached her, and hands began to rip at her, touch her, dirty her being a sudden silence rent across the land. The silence of time stopping, the silence of slowing, and then a rumbling from deep in the earth, the light of divinity shone down upon the cliff.

Levitating up, still curled in on herself, Aziraphale was waking. Anger filled her soul. Passion drove Gabriel's soul, and together they would fight. Curling up and into a standing position, her feet never touching the earth that the creatures sullied. Aziraphale's eyes opened, Blue and violet, one of each for each soul. Unfurling her wings, a set of six pure of color, stars dancing along the edges, followed by and archangels set violet and white glimmering with divinity.

Aziraphale looked over the still and silent battlefield, seeing her mate, seeing Anathema, seeing Tracey, Aziraphale screamed as the battle commenced. Her sc5ream rippling over the lands, as she shot up into the sky, the force throwing all off Aziraphale's cliff. A blazing sword appeared in one hand as a shield appeared in another.

Aziraphale was going to end this as their eyes locked on Shadwell. The thrust of Aziraphale's combined wings left the mobs rolling away from the amount of air that was being forced down upon them. Stopping midfield, Aziraphale floated in the air that their wings created.

"You will quit the field, or you will die." Aziraphale's voice a combination of both Gabriel and herself, commanding.

Aziraphale waited all of a split second before dropping into the ground with the full force of Heaven and Hell. The eruption throwing, breaking, devouring the creatures. Standing surrounded by divinity, her eyes looked to Shadwell, who wasn't impressed.

Flapping their wings once more, Crowley noticed the twitch in Aziraphale's neck, something was off. Crowley could feel it, he had felt it once before when he met her, chained in that Hell. He watched, seeing it again, he tugged the other two back with him.

Aziraphale countenance changed as growls ripped from her chest. Hatred poured from her, divinity breaking, allowing Hellfire to intertwine together. Gabriel released his powers to Aziraphale, combining all of them together.

Aziraphale glowed with shadowed Hellfire, black flames dripped from their wings, fire swirled around her celestial body. Anathema saw the violet running through Aziraphale, watched as it flamed out and around the blackened flames.

Sword raised, shield at the ready, Aziraphale flew straight for Shadwell.


	20. Sometimes the Garden Must Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle with EDEN  
> is wrought with pain and destruction  
> though not only is EDEN watching!
> 
> This is the last chapter of the story,  
> I will be adding in a bonus chapter that  
> takes place five years after the end of EDEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the beginning is a BATTLE scene, I kept it not overly graphic but there is violence, just a quick heads up.
> 
> I am not crying...
> 
> Don't hate me, it gets better

**Chapter 20**

_Sometimes It's the Garden That Must Fall_

**[FINAL CHAPTER PLAYLIST!! MUSIC TO GO WITH THE STORY](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5LHF3z3GfolWfiF2p9JOU0) **

Aziraphale emitted light from within, shadowed Hellfire twirled through her hair and around her. Black flames dripped from her wings, fire and flame swirled and danced around her celestial body. Anathema looked up into the air just as violet blazed out across the battlefield, caressing the divinity of Aziraphale, surrounding, entangling, enveloping the blackened fires.

"Gabriel..." Anathema whispered.

Fires erupted as she lifted her sword, the very skies opened as pillars and spires of stardust touched clouds rose behind her, taking away the sight from the denizens of EDEN; only the group and Shadwell had any sense of sight.

Casting her eyes to where her beloved was, her frown grew. Crowley had been injured; she had been lulled into sleep, and seeing Crowley hurt only angered her more. Divinity emitted from thousands of Aziraphale's eyes, the brightest blues, and violets lit her face.

Aziraphale shifted into her true form as Crowley, Anathema and Tracey looked on; only Heaven itself knew what was within her. The roar of a lion, the screech of an eagle, came out of the stardust clouds behind her. Chains of shadowed Hellfire connected them to her; they were one.

Shadwell's growls ripped through the battlefield, the sound turning thousands of eyes towards him. Aziraphale looked one final time down at Crowley; even through her anger, she smiled at him. Crowley knew Aziraphale was going to battle, even at the cost of her life. Trying as hard as he could to get up, Aziraphale raised a hand, binding him to the very ground that held him.

Anathema stood, knowing and seeing her love was being kept within Aziraphale. Taking a deep breath, Anathema faced Shadwell. Unfurling her effervescent wings, bladed poisoned dewdrops fell from her as the glow of green rippled through them. Her wings pushed the air below her, sending her up into the air to stand with Aziraphale and Gabriel.

The ground shook; Anathema held it within her hands, waiting for Aziraphales command. Crowley pushed and shoved his way through Tracey's wings as they shimmered; then again, she honestly wasn't trying to hold them there; Tracey wanted to fight just as much as he did; together, they stood their ground.

Aziraphale growled at them but knew there was no way around them fighting. Without a word to any of them but with a nod to Anathema, Aziraphale charged forward, Anathema following close behind. Shadwell took an offensive posture storming towards them. Yearning to kill Aziraphale and every one of them, they ruined everything he had planned, they would not get the child.

Shadwell would feast on the corpses of angels and demons. All would be devoured as his grin dripped with saliva. Claws ripped and dragged through the ground, Shadwell licked his lips, a wicked grin, met with Aziraphale's anger. He reached Aziraphale, trying to swipe at her with poisoned claws; she spun, her wings tucked up against her, sweeping her blade, catching Shadwells back, blood rushed out of the slice that opened the center of his back.

Shadwell found himself being thrown back by Anathemas vines, the ground rising and falling, pushing him further back. Aziraphale opened her wings, as pillars rose up around her. A flash of violet fires lit the clouds behind her, a deathly wicked grin took its place on Aziraphale's mouth.

Shadwell reared up when from behind Aziraphale, pillars of stardust filled smoke parted, from within the clouds came Gabriel in his true form. Aziraphale dove down into Shadwell, Gabriel's golden dragon following her into battle. Shadwell tried to retreat backward, Anathema called upon the Earth to bind him with her vines holding him.

Shadwell screamed in anger, snapping vines only to have another take its place, frustration ruled Shadwell. Aziraphale raised her flaming sword, using her shield to block a hit from Shadwell, hitting the ground and rolling away from him, her lion snarling as it lept up, biting into Shadwell's arm.

"Now, Gabriel!"

Gabriel lurched forward, followed by Aziraphales eagle, claws, teeth, and celestial wrath blazed around him, wrapping himself around Shadwell tearing and ripping at the flesh that Shadwell had created. The Earth trembled under the weight of Shadwell's scream. Still, they fought. Gabriel twisted his body, dragging sharpened claws through Shadwell.

Finally grabbing hold of Gabriel, Shadwell cleaved him from his body, leaving him shredded, divine wrath seeping into fresh wounds opening them. Taking a chance to throw Gabriel, Shadwell twisted Gabriel throwing him across the field into the clouds that filled the area.

Shadwell finally broke free of the vines that Anathema had held him with, charging Anathema; Shadwell went to grab Anathema only to be greeted by thousands of poisoned blades as she spun in the air. Lifting herself higher, Anathema rushed to Gabriel's side. Crowley called the demons to attack, row after row went for Shadwell.

Shadwell, bloody and beaten, was still ept to fight; he wasn't going to go down that easily. Shaking off the pain, he grinned, lowering his body; better footing was all he needed as Crowley's demons came for him.

Under his heavy cloven foot, Shadwell crushed and discorporated demon after demon even as they swarmed him; they were no match for Shadwell. He had had enough of this, unfurling his own wings, Shadwell shot up into the sky, grabbing Aziraphale and driving them both into the ground.

The celestial plane trembled from the contact, Shadwell was on top, Gabriel spun around seeing them, racing forward along with Anathema. Together they would fight, both side by side, and as Anathema let her anger freely flow from her, her form shimmered. Crowley watched in awe; Anathema was made from the very Earth itself; granite, diamonds, and vines adorned her. Finding her true form.

Both lion and eagle swarmed Shadwell trying to free Aziraphale from under his weight. Gabriel plummeted directly into Shadwell, flinging him across the field, into Tracey and Crowley. Shadwell quickly recovered, but Tracey was waiting, her clawed hands ripped across what was left of his face, blinding him.

Tracey spun, opening a space that she dragged Shadwell into, letting them both fall from the sky as Tracey ripped and clawed at him, venom with each claw, each bite bore into Shadwells being, screams of pain filled the air, the ground cracked like thunder when they hit, and Shadwell threw Tracey. Anathema dove for Tracey catching her and placing her on her feet, quickly returning to the battle.

Crowley realized he was injured, he couldn't do all that much in this form. Commanding the armies of Hell was one thing, but if Aziraphale could change into that, could he do the same. Shadwell reared back, managing to grab Aziraphale by one of her wings, biting her before slamming her into the ground. Gabriel saw and heard the scream as Shadwell ripped at her.

With all he was Gabriel, let divine wrath surround him, lunging straight for Shadwell, knocking him back and off of Aziraphale. Gabriel bit into Shadwell's arm, pulling, ripping, and clawing at him; with the help of Aziraphale's lion, they pulled Shadwell's arm off. Sending him backward away from the fray.

Crowley tried to change, he thought of it quickly, but nothing happened; it wasn't until he saw Aziraphale injured with Gabriel. Protecting Aziraphale, Gabriel spun himself around her, seeing blood he had never seen the color of, running down her side. Her wing broken, dragging behind her as she stood back up.

Crowley saw the shimmer of her form; he knew it, all too well, she was hurt, and Aziraphale was about to shift. It wasn't the shift that caused Crowley pain; when she changed, he saw the chains that bound Aziraphale to two different planes spring from their wrists.

Aziraphale changed forms, setting the chains on fire as he swung them around him. Walking around Shadwell, he flipped his sword, spinning it under and over his hand, letting the chains swing out from him...Now a part of him, too long had he been held, now the chains attached to his sword's hilt, finding his shield, and picked it up, he charged Shadwell.

Crowley screamed, letting anger flow through him without remorse,, without regret, he was needed, his angel needed him. Shadwell had to die.

"Aziraphale..."

Crowley's form changed, six sets of wings erupted from his back, his entire being became a pure flame. Flames danced around him, joyfully free from being hidden, for so many years. Flying up into the air, Crowley took aim at Shadwell, hovering over Aziraphale, Gabriel, and Anathema took to flight.

Crowley sent Hellfire towards Shadwell, catching his back legs, the flames tied around him. Pulling him into a flaming pit, Shadwell screamed and bolted out and away from the fire. Crowley dove over the ground, leaving a trail of flames behind him, a wall of flame made up of Hellfire, and Divine wrath now stood in the way of Shadwell's retreat.

Looking at the wall of flame, Shadwell turned; if he was going to die, it wouldn't be without killing Aziraphale. Having his sights set on Aziraphale, who stood midfield, the broken wing being held close to his side. Raising his sword with a twirling flourish, shield blocking him from Shadwell, Aziraphale got ready.

The chains now being used as a weapon, flung out from Aziraphale as he ducked and rolled away from Shadwell, coming back in a dance of blades and chains. The chains striking out, being driven by Hellfire and Divine Wrath, Aziraphale wasn't going to let himself be taken by an abomination.

Stunning and wrapping around what limbs Shadwell had left. Aziraphale's dance of the blades was beyond reproach, his true form seeing what was coming next. Shadwell went for Aziraphale again as he held off the others, taking their damage as though he didn't feel it, he kept on.

Aziraphale tucked in and rolled under Shadwell as his sword sliced through Shadwell's wings, blood-splattering the shield, his blade burning off the blood that covered it. Shadwell's screams shook the ground they fought on, keeping him grounded. Aziraphale twisted around to face Shadwell, wings tucked against him, one foot down, a knee touching the ground ready to push off.

Crowley brought forth tornadoes of fire, sending them swirling around Shadwell, the smell of his burning flesh retched, screams of pain, being drawn out of him as Crowley used his fire to take the oxygen from the air around Shadwell.

Gasping for what little air he could find, Crowley tightened the fires around him. Shadwell grabbed hold of a blade from a demon on the field, rearing back, he threw it at Crowley. Aziraphale saw it with his many eyes, getting just enough air under his broken wings, Aziraphale used himself to stop the blade.

Driving through Aziraphale's chest, his hands gripped the tip of the blade as he fell to the ground; he had protected Crowley; Shadwell was all but defeated; that was all he could do. He had given his life for his love before, one more time was all he had left to give, yet during the battle, no one had seen Aziraphale fall.

Though someone else did. Someone who lurked in the shadows of the field. Watched and took note, eyes only for Aziraphale, knowing they only needed to bide their time.

Anathema caused the Earth to open under him, encasing Shadwell within the Earth itself. Crowley and Gabriel worked together, going for Shadwell's head, slicing, clawing, burning and biting at him.

All went silent. As though time itself had stopped. Across the battlefield rolled Shadwell's head. His body now limp sealed within the Earth, Anathema bound him there, he would not be able to come back. Crowley was smiling, looking for Aziraphale, he couldn't find him.

"Hey, where's Aziraphale? Do you see him? I can't find him."

Panic started to rise within the group; Aziraphale was gone. Shadwell was defeated, yes, but where had Aziraphale gone. Anathema flew to Gabriel, stopping just in front of his face, smiling as she touched him, tears streamed from her eyes.

"I thought you were dead, Gabriel, I saw you.."

Gabriel smiled, shaking his head just slightly.

"No, you saw a corporation destroyed, not my true form; Aziraphale let me in, so I wouldn't lose this part of me. Whether Heaven or Hell, I'll get another corporation."

"We need to find Aziraphale..."

Anathema looked around, not seeing anything, but as she searched for Aziraphale from where Gabriel stood, a small tiny fairy popped into view. Startling her, she listened; she could understand this little one, and as she did, her eyes quickly looked south. Gabriel turned to look in that direction as well.

On the ground was a pool of blood; Gabriel knew that color; black with swirls of golden stars, he had seen Aziraphale bleed already. This was far more than an injury; Anathema dropped to the ground touching the blade that was there covered in Aziraphale's blood.

Just beyond the pillars of stardust, as they slowly ebbed away from existence, Gabriel followed the blood that had been falling from Aziraphale, towards someone else. Someone that had watched the battle, someone who had what they wanted, bleeding or not, they had Aziraphale.

"Fuck. That's Micheal, and he has Aziraphale. CROWLEY!"

Gabriel rushed after Micheal, getting there too late, for as he and Crowley reached out, Micheal snapped his fingers. Aziraphale and Micheal were gone. The last thing Gabriel saw was Aziraphale unconscious and bleeding; the only good thing was that Gabriel could sense Aziraphale now; he had been apart of them, had been one with them.

Micheal smiled, he had let others do the dirty work, and they had finally freed Aziraphale from the binds that he had caused so many years ago. Pushing his wings to their fullest, Micheal breeched back into Heaven with Aziraphale. Micheal laid Aziraphale down upon a bed of feathers, bringing him to the only place in all of Heaven unseen by God or anyone.

Seeing the blood that covered Aziraphale and himself, Micheal frowned; this wasn't good. Quickly healing what he could still wasn't enough; he was an Archangel, not a Nephalem. Micheal wasn't even part of the angel and demon that created Aziraphale. This was beyond Micheal, but if he couldn't fix Aziraphale, then he would just wait it out, do his best, and if they died, they did, but no one else was going to have them.

Crowley looked around, anger running through him as flames and fire blazed brighter the angrier he became. Gabriel remained in his true form, as Anathema sat on his back, figuring out where to go. None of them sensed Aziraphale. It was as if he disappeared altogether from anywhere.

"Crowley, what do you feel anything, can you tell anything?"

"I just know Azira is alive still; what happened?"

Anathema pointed to the ground where the pool of Aziraphale's blood was slowly being sucked into the ground. Looking between Anathema and Gabriel, he wondered what he missed.

Anathema held out her hand, whispering something into the air, she waited a moment. Within her hand, as they all watched, the tiny fairy came to light. A smile crossed Anathemas' lips, as though she was happy to see a friend from long ago again.

Still, the hushed whispers of an earth angel lilted on the breeze she was causing. Nodding her head, the fairy floated in front of Anathema, showing her what had happened within bouncing lights. Anathema covered her chest with her hands as she saw what had happened; for a moment, she felt it, and then looked at Crowley.

"Crowley, you need to stay calm, or I can't tell you, you are still learning your own form, I would prefer not to be cooked."

"Okay, Anathema, please, what happened?"

Anathema eyed Crowley, debating if he could actually hold back exploding. Gabriel pushed her with his nose, nodding towards Crowley.

"Just, you are not going to like what I tell you."

"Okay, I get it, it's bad. It's not as bad as Aziraphale being dead, I can feel that he's still here."

"During the fight, Shadwell picked up that sword and threw it at you."

Crowley started to replay the last of Aziraphale's memories throwing themselves in front of Micheals's blade, taking the hit for him. Crowley started to growl, his inner flames growing brighter. Yet still, he held it together; he was gaining control of the fire that built him.

"Aziraphale blocked the sword from hitting you, it went through him, Crowley. Micheal took him. I can only think he went to Heaven with him, where else could he heal him?"

Crowley frowned, thinking, trying to think of who in Heaven, if anyone, could heal him. The one that created all could heal him, but would they? Most of their kind was killed off because of what they were. Why would God want to help? It was one less thing to worry about.

"Anathema, there isn't anyone that can, only I can or the parents that created him."

Anathema hung her head, seeing an end that she didn't want to repeat.

"Crowley, if we don't find him very soon, he won't make it."

Crowley sighed, knowing she was right but not knowing where to go; Heaven was a prominent place. There were tons of sites to go where the eye of God may not see in their vast knowledge, areas that had been long forgotten for new ones.

Tracey had come to the group, having fixed herself up as best she could. Looking between the three of them, she tilted her head.

"Help me get my daughter, you promised. We get her, destroy EDEN, and we all go to Heaven to look."

Crowley looked at her, everything wanting to just run and find Aziraphale, but he had promised, and that was one thing he prided himself on, keeping his promises. Crowley nodded, turning towards the door that was behind Shadwell, raising his hand, the wall of flames died down.

"I don't think there can be much of anything left, most died out here."

Anathema opened the door into the brightest of rooms she had ever seen before. The room glistened with stars, mist floated towards another door, as though something was dragging it to them. They followed the fog, opening yet another door, the rainbow of colors danced along the ceiling.

Finally, reaching a door that was neither here nor there shimmered in and out of existence. Looking in the four witnessed a little girl, asleep against a back wall, all the mist and colors radiated from her. Hair matching that of her mothers, Tracey stepped in. Looking at her daughter, she dropped to her knees in front of her, holding onto her small legs, Tracey sobbed.

Not knowing what any of the tubes or connections did, Tracey decided it was better for her daughter if she passed away in her arms rather than being hooked into EDEN. EDEN didn't deserve her daughter; it deserved to be destroyed, buried, and forgotten about for all time. As the last connection was removed, her daughter collapsed into Tracey's arms.

Pulling her closer to her body, Tracey stood, her daughter still breathing, but not awakening. The group left through the front doors following Tracey.

"Do not turn around."

As each door was passed through, the room behind it exploded into fire and flames. Anathema followed behind the group, opening and closing the ground around each room. Gabriel and Crowley killed any stragglers that had made it out of the battle until they had finally reached the surface. Walking out and to the street.

Turning, Tracey lifted her hands, the rubble obeying her every command. Looking to Anathema, she smiled as the Earth erupted around all of EDEN; the ground opened under Anathemas' order swallowing everything within it.

Crowley looked at the little girl in Tracey's arms, innocent still he could tell, EDEN would have no lasting effects on her. Though looking at Tracey, he could see the two would need a place to call their own, a side to belong too, because well, EDEN took away the human side of their lives.

"Tracey, how about we bring her to my house? You can let her rest; no one will bother you both there."

"That's fine with me, as long as she is safe. You held up your promise Crowley, let's go find Aziraphale."

Crowley smiled at Tracey, nodding to her, holding back tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Crowley couldn't bear the thought of an eternity without Aziraphale; they had just found each other again, just regained their memories of them as a whole. Being ripped from that again, Crowley didn't think his immortal soul could handle.

Crowley let the group into his house before blinding humans to it, looking just as if no one was home. The doors and windows safely secure to any and all that tried to enter it. Tracey bent down, giving her daughter one last kiss before they left.

Tracey couldn't deny she was rather excited about being able to go between Heaven and Earth, even though Crowley tried to explain to her she could also venture to Hell if she wished. Crowley couldn't hold back the chuckle that left him as Tracey squinched her nose.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it, Tracey."

The group went into the backyard of Crowley's home; they were ready to go, though Crowley couldn't help looking over the fence into Aziraphale's yard. Remembering the first time he saw him, the white of his curls, the way he reminded him of a mouse peeking around corners. Smiling as he thought back to when he told Aziraphale what they were and all he did was come forward, placing himself against Crowley, standing there for hours.

"Come on, Crowley, we'll find Aziraphale... Don't give up on him or us now."

Turning to meet Anathema's gaze, he knew she was right; it still didn't help the worry, the fear of being alone again.

"Okay, let's do this."

Crowley held Tracey's hand, opening his wings, showing her to follow his lead. Tracey let her full wings unfurl, now that EDEN was gone, her wings shimmered in greens, golds reds like the leaves in fall. Something about her registered with Anathema, who was drawn to her. Reaching out, touching Traceys wings, running her fingers over dew drops, she smiled.

"So, Tracey, how would you feel about being one of my angels here on Earth. From what I can feel, you are, so is your daughter."

Anathema smiled, fidgeting with her hands, not sure of what reaction she would get. Arms were wrapped around Anathemas' neck as Tracey hugged her.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, I thought we were going to be nothing, just trying to hide, be nothing.."

"No, you definitely are something; how far it goes, I don't know, but we can find out together."

"I'd like that, I really would."

"Good, I would too."

Crowley smirked, pulling Tracey back to his side. Opening his wings again, Tracey followed but smiling this time. Tracey was beautiful; the longer EDEN was gone, one could look at her and tell she was something more, something that made your day seem brighter.

Looking up, Crowley used his wings, pulling Tracey up with him. Both caught the air under their wings, faster and faster they went. Gabriel rose on his own accord with Anathema on his back, as neither Tracey nor Anathema had ever been to Heaven; they were not even known to exist. Crowley felt the barrier between Heaven and Earth approaching, pulling Tracey to him; he pushed one last time, wrapping his wings around Tracey just in case she would be safe.

Crowley looked down at Tracey, who was buried in his neck, waiting for the worst as the barrier broke. Anathema said nothing just stared out over a city of golds and silvers, angels, and souls coming to and fro as they went about their day.

"Tracey, you're safe; you are meant to be what you are, look."

Crowley's voice was calm, reassuring; the rough part of him that he always held was gone here. She could see him as he truly was; she smiled, reaching up she touched his face, seeing molten gold eyes, hiding vast stars and colors within them.

"Wow, they really are beautiful, Crowley."

"Umm, yeah, okay, so turn around...that's what you really want to see."

Tracey turned within Crowley's arms, letting his wings part from holding her. Opening her own wings, Tracey looked out over Heaven, her breath being taken by the sheer beauty she found there. This was where her daughter belonged, maybe not her, but for now, she would take in this view and remember it.

Far in the middle of the city, Tracey saw the towering silver spire, pointing at it in the distance, Crowley smiled.

"Yip, that's where God is. You may get to meet her, especially if we can't find Aziraphale."

"Hey Crowley, why don't we go there first and ask to see if she'll help. Also, it would be great to have a body; I feel a bit oversized for this...Don't want to get the others up in arms that there's a war on or anything."

Crowley looked at Gabriel, an eyebrow cocking he grinned.

"I mean, we could have fun with this, but another war, yeah, no, we're damaged enough already, and still have to deal with Micheal."

Crowley started towards the spire pulling Tracey with him; he could feel her hesitation, whereas Anathema led the group. Tracey was saying she could wait for them, that she'd just be over there, and yet Crowley pulled her faster and faster, the worry was starting to win over anything else.

Reaching the spire Crowley and the others let their feet touch the ground, cool, comforting, calming. As Crowley touched the ground, he was suddenly pummeled by a little angel, laughing and kissing him.

"Where have you been, Crowwey? Look, I got them, I can fly now, not wery good at stoppin though. They keep sayin I'll get it, but... I don't know."

Anathema and Gabriel looked at the little angel sitting on top of Crowley, telling him about their day. Crowley smiled warmly at the little one, reaching up, he quieted the little one. Realizing this was an actual child, but an angel, there were no others like this. Looking into the eyes of Azshaniel, he realized what he was looking at.

"So Azshaniel, I would like you to meet Gabriel, once he's not a dragon anymore and Anathema, she's an angel of earth, and Gabriel well, he's an archangel...say hello."

Azshaniel was all too happy to meet new people, let alone an archangel and an earth angel; she had never heard of such a thing. Turning a bit too quickly, she stumbled; Anathemas arms were around her before she even took a second stumble.

Looking up into Anathemas' eyes, Azshaniel looked at her; something about the face in front of her was familiar. Anathema held back a sob as her eyes filled with tears, holding them back was of no use. Gabriel wrapped himself around his family, for looking back at him were his own eyes, the small white wings had violet and green flowing through them. This was a child, their child, still only a baby, but Micheal had rushed their growth.

"I think all we need now is Aziraphale, and we can call it a day...for fucks sake."

All eyes turned to somewhere behind Crowley. Sighing, he frowned at himself; he knew better.

"She's behind me, isn't she."

The group simply nodded.

"Well, shit."

"Language Crowley, honestly."

God smiled at the group, she had seen what they had done and what they had been through, but this was something they had to do on their own, to find the rest of themselves. Looking at Gabriel, God smirked.

"Haven't seen that in a long time Gabriel, I thought for sure you had forgotten."

"No, no, there was no reason to use it, and if I had, you would have known I was protecting Aziraphale."

"I knew anyway, Gabriel. You did what you thought was right, and that is what I have always asked of you."

God touched Gabriel's head, amid a golden cloud, Gabriel stood again, on his own two feet, saved by Aziraphale and brought back with a gift from God. Immediately his arms were around his family, holding them, kissing his child, his love, looking to God, he mouthed ~Thank you~

"So, seems I have a grandchild Gabriel. I named her Azshaniel, the meaning of Heaven and Earth."

God smiled, seemingly rather proud of that name. Anathema kissed her daughter again, holding as though she would float away if she let go.

"You're my mommy and daddy?"

Azshaniel Looked between them and God, who smiled at the child and nodded her head.

"Yes, dear one, these are them, I told you you would meet them when the time was right. Apparently, that is now."

Azshaniel smiled brightly, little angelic hands reached out for them both, grabby little hands tangled in Anathemas hair, grabbing onto Gabriel's robe. Gabriel held them just a bit tighter, never would he lose them again; he knew he owed Crowley and Aziraphale the world.

"Anathema, that truly is a beautiful name. Yes, you are an angel of Earth, but I created Earth and all there in it, I apparently was ignoring the Earth a bit too much, and it felt as though it needed angels, that would be you, my dear child. You lead the angels on Earth, there are more of you than you know, many of them don't even know. You'll have to find them."

Tracey had taken a step behind Crowley; she wasn't created by anything, she was made from pain and suffering. An abomination, only suitable to be killed, ignored. God waved for Crowley to move, looking at Tracey, finding how she hung her head upsetting.

"Tracey, do not hold your head down, my child. You survived the worst of anyone; you were human when this started. I am so sorry for what you went through, but because of what you did and your will to live and die if needed to find your child, to find my archangels child, and then here, you deserve to be here as well. As does your daughter."

From behind God, Tracey's daughter stepped out, no marks left on her, smiling brightly as she held God's hand.

"Seems I have quite a few new angels to call grandchildren, go on my dear, I think your mother needs a hug from you."

Running to her mother with open arms, wings that matched Traceys sloppily sprung from her back, catching air, she floated up a bit, causing Azshaniel to laugh. The two pointing and laughing with the other, the two little ones sat together in front of God playing, touching the other's wings, instantly best friends.

"Tracey, I have a job for you, one that makes sure you can travel to all the realms for us. You will be the messenger between Heaven, Earth, and Hell, you can choose where you reside."

Tracey held back sobs as Anathema held her close. All of Tracey's fears, hurts, scars from all she had endured were removed from by the grace of God.

"Now, Aziraphale, you'll have to train the..."

God looked between them all; Aziraphale was nowhere to be seen. Looking at Crowley with no small amount of fear...

"Crowley, where's Aziraphale?"

"I don't know, that's why we came here, Micheal took him off the battlefield, then nothing."

God picked up the two little ones, snapping her fingers hid them from all in Heaven, or elsewhere. The Seraphim watched after the children, ever vigilant, and they did like singing songs to the little ones; it gave them purpose again.

"We need to find him; I knew Micheal was up to something but, it goes so deep and for so long that none of this would have happened if not for him. You, Aziraphale, none of this. I fear what his plans are for Aziraphale, I fear for Aziraphale, she's only in that form as an illusion, I sensed it before I thought you ventured to Hell. I can't see you there, for obvious reasons."

Crowley tilted his head confusion, but he would ask later right now they needed to find him.

"He's hurt really rather badly, there was a pool of blood, a sword went through him, I can't see him, I only know he's not dead."

God nodded, thinking for a moment when a snap later, they all found themselves within the spire. Silvers and golds surrounded by the purest of whites, Crowley's halo shone brightly being tipped just so as it hung on his horns. Anathema and Tracey chuckled.

"Shut it.."

"Oh yes, but it's so damned cute, Crowley."

"Oh, for Fu...."

"Language Crowley."

Gabriel looked away from Crowley having heard this time and time again, but the newly accepted angels were laughing beside themselves; here was Crowley, a big bad Nephalem with God talking to him like he was a child in trouble.

"Crowley, go swear in Hell, bring them to me here, don't worry, I promise nothing will happen to them, and bring Lilith as well, it's been a very long time."

Crowley inhaled sharply at the sound of his mother's name, tears fell down his face, something God had only seen once from him, the reason she took his memories, she couldn't handle the pain he felt.

"What happened to your mother, Crowley?"

Crowley couldn't answer; he looked away.

"She gave herself so we would have a chance to survive."

"Are you telling me Aziraphale and Lilith are both gone?"

Gabriel nodded, the heavens shook with God's anger. No one got to decide who was to die, not even themselves, it was God's decision, and she did not give anyone the right to take Lilith, especially now with everything known.

"Go bring them, Crowley, I will deal with everything else, but I need them here. Take Tracey with you, show her how to get there."

Crowley nodded, taking Tracey's hand within his own; she squeezed it gently, looking at Crowley, her hero, her savior. He had given everything back to her and then some, even when she shouldn't have been trusted, he did, she was going to help with anything he needed.

Walking to the edge of Heaven, Crowley pulled his wings into his sides, showing Tracey how to do it. Then he fell, Tracey, finding the irony in the fall. Looking at her, he pointed to his wings and opened them; Tracey let the air catch her wings, his feet gently touching the ground.

"Well, that was something."

"Yip."

"So, to come to hell, you have to fall every time...a little on the nose, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but really it's just easier."

Tracey nodded and followed Crowley into his house. Looking about she wandered, Crowley just sat on the stool, pouring himself a drink, lifting the bottle to Tracey as she wandered by. Reaching a closed-door, being new, she still didn't know much about Crowley and Aziraphale.

Crowley heard the turn of the handle to their bedroom, to where Crowley lived. The stasis of a bedroom being destroyed when he and Aziraphale had become one again. Tracey found herself turned around and sitting on a stool a drink in front of her. Looking back towards the door, Crowley had turned the handle, hoping beyond hope that he would find Aziraphale in there.

There was nothing, a bedroom was back as it once was; Crowley felt the crushing realization that Aziraphale was running out of time. Tracey raced to his side, holding him for a moment, letting his weight rest against her.

"Crowley, you saved us, me, my daughter, we will find Aziraphale. One way or the other, we will find him. Now how do we get the rest of everyone you need here and to Heaven?"

"You don't do anything. We're already here, we can all feel the other down here, we fell, and we fell together. That never changes. So you're Tracey, our new messenger?"

Lucifers' smile was contagious as he looked on, pulling his son to him, wrapping his wings around him. Both mourning Lilith, Lucifer just held Crowley letting the others talk.

"Okay, so well, this is how thizzz workzzz, we need to go and go now, I am not lozzing Azzzirphale again."

Beelzebub took a step toward Tracey, never having dealt or known that all this was real, she watched. From behind, Beelzebub stepped Rapheal holding their hand, beautiful beyond anything Tracey had ever seen in her entire life.

"Maybe it'd be easier if I did the talking. Lucifer has every reason to be silent; Aziraphale is ours, Beelzebub. Nothing is going to happen to them, not again. I'll kill Micheal myself this time."

Raphael smiled at Tracey.

"Introductions, I'll make it fast because I can feel the life I created ebbing away from me. That's Lucifer, holding Crowley, his son, Lilith gave the ultimate price to save her son, I am Raphael, this is Beelzebub, Aziraphale is our child, only a few remain. So that's done. Can we please go?"

Crowley nodded and looked to Tracey.

"Your up, sunshine. Bring us home."

"Me? How I mean what?"

"Your God's personal messenger, you can take things to and from anywhere for any side, you are irreplaceable, congratulations, your one of us now."

Tracey stumbled on her words; shaking, she held out her hand. Lucifer was the first to take it, warm, comforting not at all like she had been taught her whole life. Each of the others did what she asked; looking to Crowley, she tilted her head.

"Think of where we are supposed to go and bring us there. You can do this."

Tracey nodded, closed her eyes, thought of the spire and the colors, the room she was standing in, where God was, and in a split second, Tracey opened her eyes, feeling the coolness of the floor beneath her feet. Standing in front of God, holding Lucifer's hand, and the rest was the group.

"Oh, excellent Tracey, perfect even."

God was far too pleased with themself looking at those that had fallen, had created life without her say so. Stepping down from her throne, God went to Lucifer first.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss Heōsphoros, I know what really happened, and why it did. I can't change the fall, but I can let you come and go as you please."

Lucifer nodded; he had been away for far too long to want to live here again; visiting might be nice, but not for long periods. Raphael walked up to God, smirking.

"Yes, you...sneaky. When and how did you, well and Beelzebub...I mean how. Not how, but where? There had to have been a where or I would have seen. I mean Lucifer and Lilith well, I had to close the eyes of everyone in Heaven."

Lucifer grinned, pleased with himself.

"I know where HE gets it from."

God pointed at Crowley, proudly turning bright red.

"I can't find them anywhere here, and they aren't in Hell either. Where did it happen? We have to start looking, I already have all the angels out."

Raphael smirked at Beelzebub.

"Right under your nose, you rarely look down under your feet wherever you stand, so under them."

God looked down, realizing that she could not see below her feet, an error that would be corrected in a moment. Sighing, God raised her hand and snapped, all of Heaven rumbled, the ground shifted, all could be seen. Gabriel and Crowley both turned towards something, a beacon, a light, that was dimming.

Aziraphale.

Micheal felt the shift, looking about, he could see them coming for him, just as soon as they saw him, Micheal was gone again. Tracey was there to help find Aziraphale, so with a thought, she grabbed Crowley's hand.

"I have an idea, Crowley. Trust me?"

"Go, Tracey Go."

The rest grabbed Crowley, hearing Tracey, holding tightly, anything was better than searching in places unknown. God could see them now; wherever they went, she could follow. Micheal was her doing; her mistake, the one that should have fallen. Closing her eyes, she thought of Aziraphale, where she had seen him; she only needed to get close to him to be able to move them out.

Michael had stopped Aziraphale's bleeding, but that was all; nothing was healed, the slightest of movements and Aziraphale wounds would reopen. Moving him wasn't the wisest of choices, but having been found, Micheal had no choice. Not willing to fight against God herself; he was relatively confidant that he could take on the archangels; he was the strongest fighter with Aziraphale wounded.

What he wasn't expecting was when the group popped into his hidden room. The gasp from Micheal and the fast shift in the room dragged all of their attention to him. Crowley was the first to see Micheal, erupting into flames; Micheal watched, seeing the true form fall upon Crowley. Tracey stepped in front of Crowley.

Micheal saw her, his head tilting for a moment, trying to shake any feelings that he had grown for her away. All this time, all these plans were to get Aziraphale, the only one out of all of them that could change on a whim, to be whatever he wanted, a Nephelam, one of the most powerful having been created.

Crowley went to pull Tracey away, only to find her unmovable, shimmering into a transparently iridescent form, nothing touched her; Crowley's hand went through the nothing that was Tracey. Micheal backed up. He knew what this was; it was his fault she knew how to do this. Tracey walked towards Micheal, her hand out to him, hoping that he would give up before she would have to see his life ended.

Tracey's feelings for Micheal were there because she only knew the good in him, even if it was for himself, he always took away the pain. Micheal glanced between Tracey and her outstretched hand. Slowly Gabriel moved towards Aziraphale, trying to get his hands on him, so Tracey could carry them out of harm's way, let God take care of this.

Micheal saw the movement from behind Tracey, saw Gabriel reaching for Aziraphale. Before she could do anything, Micheals form shimmered before her stood the strongest of angels, his wings unfurled, shattering pillars and pyres alike. Pulling a sword of flames from the sky, he charged Gabriel.

Crowley was ready for a fight; he longed for one. For once, Crowley decided to let his demonic side take over, enough with good or evil, this fight couldn't be both, and good could not fight good, Micheal had not fallen. He was still the first of God's archangels, and he knew his power far older than the others.

Crowley let Hell take him, his father felt it and looked towards the shift, all of Heaven could feel it, smell it.

Crowley's horns grew as his halo darkened, dripping with the black shadow of Hellfire, serpentine in his movements now, scales touching upon and traveling down his body like armor. Eyes that once were golden now glowed with a serpentine grace of sight.

Micheal couldn't hide anymore, couldn't run from Crowley; Tracey moved to the side, reaching for Micheal; instead of going for Tracey, his blade came down, cutting through her arm. Anathema pulled Tracey to her, vines flowing from her to Tracey, stitching Tracey's arm shut, healing her. Crowley and Gabriel had had enough.

Micheal took flight, catching the air under his wings that could render one immobile, crushing them under the weight, blowing them into another realm just by the wind he could create. Micheal was not to be taken lightly, but Micheal rushed forward and tried to grab Crowley; every touch that Micheal tried to make, his hands were burnt with Hellfire.

Divinity was what drove Crowley, but Hell was what protected him. Micheal charged at Crowley, sword raised, missing as Crowley quickly twisted out of his reach, his body pulsed, changed, slithered in any serpentine way he wanted. Micheal was no match for Crowley.

Crowley was protecting his mate, his soul, he would not give up on Aziraphale, Micheal could not have him. Now or ever. Micheal came for Crowley again, who quickly moved out of the way, leaving Micheal stumbling forward into Gabriel's open clawed hand. Squeezing his neck, throwing him into the wall holding him there.

Tracey took the air from his wings; the air was of Earth; it wasn't needed here. Micheals wings hung limp; Gabriel looked to Crowley, leaving it up to him; Crowley smirked, letting his jaw unhinge, rearing up Crowley lunged at Micheal, venomous fangs dug deep within Micheal. There was no easy way out of this for him; his sword dropped to the floor.

His hidden room now seen by all, God entered, looking at Micheal with sheer disgust. Yet still a motherly worry, snapping her fingers and Micheal was bound by God, the venom stilled by her hand only. She would leave it up to Lucifer what he wanted to do with Micheal.

Crowley let go of his form and ran to Aziraphale's side; looking him over, he saw what he thought was just dark-colored clothing from the battle. As his hands ran over him, Crowley pulled them back, looking at the blood that now covered his hands.

"Aziraphale..?"

Nothing, no sound, no voice, no movement, nothing.

"Please, Aziraphale...you're stronger than this, you can't leave me, not again."

Tears fell from Crowleys eyes; there was no bravado; he simply was breaking. God and Lucifer watched, no one breathing, no one knew what to say.

"You can't leave me Aziraphale, you promised, We wouldn't be alone anymore."

Crowley felt the slight movement at his wrist; he looked down, Aziraphale was holding onto him, barely. Crowley was about to say something when Aziraphale's hand went limp and fell away from him.

"Aziraphale...no. No, this isn't happening, wake up, for fucks sake Aziraphale, wake up."

Lucifer and God felt when Crowley broke, felt when the life he found, his forever gave their last breath. The last beat of a pure heart, who had saved each other time and time again. Lucifer looked at God, she watched in stunned silence, the others let tears fall.

"No, he liked the park, not here."

Before anyone could do anything, Crowley was gone, and time on Earth stopped. Crowley held Aziraphale to him as he watched the water ripple, leaving the ducks to move. Aziraphale wasn't going to end in Heaven; Crowley would sit here until he vanished from Earth forever.

Crowley sat there alone, for what seemed years, it could have been, or perhaps it was only a minute in which he had stopped time, but no matter how he viewed it, he was alone again. It was his fault, he dragged Aziraphale into this life, he had no idea before him. No, this was Micheals fault; Micheal needed to die by his hand, then God could kill him for all time.

Laying his beloved down, Crowley turned to leave only to hear his mother's voice from somewhere behind him. Turning, he saw her walking towards him. Rubbing his eyes that were red and swollen from the tears he cried, he ran into his mother's arms. Wrapping her son in her arms, her wings surrounding him, filling him with so much love.

"Crowley, my darling son, you can't do this. You can't keep life forever on hold. Humans need to carry on, and so do you."

Crowley shook his head at her; this couldn't be happening. This was far too much for his heart to bear.

"Crowley, look at me, I need you to remember, things can change, Things are changing, I was given a second chance, you need to believe."

Crowley sobbed, looking at his mother, realizing that she was somehow back with him.

"You can't keep Aziraphale from their parents, Crowley, you need to let them see him, you need to let them. You need to trust me, Crowley."

Lilith smiled at him, holding back her own tears; he nodded, the time came back, and Aziraphale disappeared from his view. Gasping, Lilith held him, closing her eyes, Lucifer joined them, pulling Crowley back to Hell with them. Lucifer took away his pain for as long as he could, long enough for him to sleep.

Crowley waited for his father to leave, getting up from the couch, he went to the bedroom, the door still closed; he had no idea for how long he had been gone. Losing track was far easier than counting the days of Aziraphale being gone. The knowing of it being forever this time, tears fell from his eyes, turning the knob. Crowley walked into the room, seeing it back to the way it was before Aziraphale; he could still smell Aziraphale, his clothes were still on the floor.

Crowley collapsed as he walked in; he couldn't stay here, not anymore, not with Aziraphale being gone forever. Being far too tired to do anything about it, he remained on the floor, falling asleep finally from the tears and heartbreak.

"Let me sleep forever, let me dream of you again...please."

Gabriel and Anathema had checked in on Crowley, finding him still asleep, but on the floor, Gabriel picked him up, placing him in the bed. Anathema kissed his forehead before they left. Both worried about him; maybe it was better if he slept for eternity; somethings can't be healed. This was one.

Waking and finding himself still alone, Crowley curled in on himself, screaming so loud that it shook Hell and Heaven alike, everything in his house exploded out into Hell. Finally, he collapsed to the floor sobbing; there was nothing any of them could do.

Lucifer heard it and appeared in front of his son. Pulling him up, he held him.

"I caught you once before when we fell; I need you to trust me. I will not let you fall again."

Crowley heard the words, numbly shaking his head. Lucifer put him to sleep, laying him on the couch, he left everything as it was and summoned Tracey to take him to God.

"You can't keep him here, you are killing Crowley, let him at least say goodbye. Please, you took Heaven from me please don't take my son, you somehow brought Lilith back, why can't you do this for Aziraphale?"

God looked at him, feeling his sincerity, God motioned him to follow her. Lucifer followed as equals since Micheals fall. They had come to an arrangement; demons and angels alike could come and go as they saw fit. Bonded pairs meeting again, joy-filled Heaven and Hell, the only thing was Crowley. God pointed to a room, pure white with golds, silvers, a rainbow of colors floating about.

Lucifer looked in, seeing the two little ones surrounding Aziraphale who still lay lifeless, but something was happening. Lucifer looked to God for answers.

"Keep him sleeping, Heōsphoros, I mean Lucifer, sorry, its a bad habit. It's not as easy as you think trying to keep two lifeforms alive and not joining as one."

Lucifer blinked, stepping closer to Aziraphale, noticing the illusion she talked about had faded, leaving her there. Crowley's other half, he looked back to God, who simply shrugged with a smile.

"Can't have grandchildren and their children dying now, can I?"

Lucifer understood, reaching forward his arms wrapped around God, who shook her head.

"You always were a mush. Go, you'll know when to release Crowley from sleep."

Lucifer nodded, going back home, he left everything as it was, having demons and angels alike checking on him, making sure he was okay, waiting was the killer, even Lilith would visit her son and read to him, some of the books she found in Aziraphale's library.

Tracey appeared to Lucifer and Lilith, a smile brighter than all of creation.

"It's time. Let him wake on his own."

Lucifer and Lilith snapped their fingers, letting their child awake on his own. Tracey was gone again, appearing at Crowley's all but destroyed home. Looking around, Tracey touched Crowley's arm, bringing him out of Hell, into a garden of a small cottage. Life was bustling here, the sun shone down on disheveled red hair, eyes that didn't want to open.

Crowley heard laughter, could feel the warmth on his face. This wasn't Hell; he was somewhere else. Maybe Crowley had died finally, perhaps he was just done. Opening his eyes, Crowley took in the garden he found himself in, needing help; obviously, he continued to walk. Walking towards the water, Crowley heard a voice from behind him, the cottage.

His legs stopped moving, his body stopped altogether. It couldn't be; this was beyond cruelty; what had he done to deserve this. Hanging his head, he let the tears fall; he was done fighting this, let the pain take him as his heart finished shattering into thousands of pieces.

"Crowley?"

Oh, how he wanted to keep sleeping now, he could hear Aziraphale or a form of Aziraphale in his head talking to him. Sitting down, he pulled his knees up, hugging himself, rocking away the pain, the loneliness. Suddenly feeling arms around him, he cried, how could God be this cruel? How could she let him go crazy?

Maybe this was better than nothing; a ghost of once was, a feeling of anything was better than nothing. Tears streamed down his face, only to feel kisses peppering his cheeks, trying to kiss away the tears.

"Crowley, please look at me."

Crowley shook his head no; this was even to cruel to be Gods doing, how, why?

"Crowley, for goodness sake, look at me!"

Aziraphale took Crowleys face in their hands, forcing him to look at them.

"I'm here, love. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. There is a reason, but I am here now."

Crowley looked into bright blue eyes, he thought were forever gone, smiling back at him with sheer love. He sobbed, reaching up to touch their face, he could see that something had changed, they were one again, no longer split, they could be whatever they wanted whenever again. God had fixed all the damage that Shadwell and Micheal had done to them, making them whole.

Crowley cried as he pulled them into his arms, wrapping his wings around them, though something felt different. Looking at them, he tilted his head as they smiled; there was more than gold and silver threads somewhere in the midst of it all was a rainbow of colors all reaching, pulling twisting around the bond that Crowley and Aziraphale had.

"A gift..."

Aziraphale smiled at him, Crowleys heart slammed back together in a split second. Crowley and Aziraphale would never be alone again, and in the midst of it all, a gift that would arrive whenever they were ready. No one really knew these things, they were a pair, and Aziraphale was the only one that could change as they wished.

"There, is that better, Lucifer? A life, and a gift, I mean the gift was already there, that's your sons doing, don't come to me when that little one is wreaking havoc in Hell."

Lucifer laughed and snapped away the ability to watch them. They needed as much time as it took, and Lucifer wasn't going to be having God watch; that was kind of creepy when he found out.

Down in the cottage, an angel and a demon found love, away from it all, and with friends, they had made. All of them decided on their own side, and no one was going to come in between them. In a world that they protected, their children would grow together, in a world that they chose how it went.

A bonus chapter will be up shortly, taking place five years after this!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on Twitter
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/blackrayvn


End file.
